


To Felix and Beyond

by alltimelilly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Agreste Twins AU, F/M, Gabriel Is Not Hawkmoth, Gen, I fell in love with the adrien and felix twin au that i wrote something for it, There are probably more characters, Twin AU, but its a really long series, so just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 63,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Felix and Adrien Agreste are twins, the sons of major fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. All starting with Adrien just wanting to go to school, it eventually ends them up in some of their biggest adventures. Join Adrien, Felix, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Chloe, and Bridgette in the adventure of a lifetime...high school in Paris, France, where superheroes are normal.





	1. Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the most part just to occupy my time. I had a small idea for a Felix and Adrien twin au thing then kept having ideas, and now it's a pretty long series. I didn't even plan to post it and basically only did so my friends can read it without me having to send them screenshots. Merely for fun, and there probably are some parts where the characters seem out of character, but ya know, that's the fun in fanfic :)
> 
> I fell in love with the pv version and the Felix and Bridgette art on tumblr so.
> 
> ALSO: I know Felix's and Chloe's names have accents on the e's, but what I originally wrote this on is really weird about accents, so I just wrote it without...and now there are too many parts to go back and fix it all xD But I mean...ya know

Adrien ran away from home to try to go to school. All his life with being tucked away inside the mansion, he just wanted an escape. He wanted to be able to go out and make friends, but his father refused. He was excited to go, and he was happy when he got out. But when he reached the school and helped the old, fallen man, the Gorilla and Nathalie escorted him back to the car.

"If it counts for anything, I tried to stall them," Felix said when Adrien sat in the car, looking like he was going to cry. "I know how much you wanted this."

"Thanks, Fe," Adrien nodded to his twin, a frown on his face as they drove away.

Gabriel was not happy, to say the least. He would not allow his son to attend public school; he needed to have eyes on him at all times! "And don't think you're off the hook either, Felix! You encouraged Adrien just as much!" Gabriel shouted as he walked out of the large dining room.

Nathalie set the flashcards down. "We can be done for today if-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Adrien stood up and ran to his room. He slammed the door shut and landed on his bed, letting out a loud groan.

Nathalie sighed. Adrien wasn't a troubled boy, his father just made him feel that way. She looked to Felix for sympathy, which he rarely ever gave off. The only time she had seen Felix actually have those feelings was around Adrien. "I'll talk to him in a little bit," Felix told the assistant, "He needs time to calm down."

But at school, Chloe was worried. She didn't see Adrien come to school, and she didn't know how to react. Chloe had been friends with Adrien all throughout their childhood, and she was even friends with Felix. Sure, they weren't as close, and she and Felix didn't get along as well, but she was still surprised she didn't at least see one of the Agreste's. But even Chloe had an oblivious trait, Felix can't stand her.

\---

"What's this doing here?" Marinette asked no one when she saw a box sitting in front of her computer. She was watching the report of the super villain, and now she was watching a giant bug appear in front of her. She screamed and ran around her room as the random bug tried to calm her.

"What's this doing here?" Adrien asked when he saw a box on his table. He was also watching the news of the villain, but when he opened the box a small cat, mouse looking thing appeared.

Once both Kwami's explained the situation and both chosen's accepted, things were looking up. There were superheroes to protect Pairs!

Gabriel yelled to Nathalie to check on the boys and make sure they're okay. "Of course, sir-"

"I'm fine," Felix walked out of the study, almost running into Nathalie. "But I'll check on Adrien, you're probably the second to last person he wants to see right now," Felix told her. Felix was brutally honest, and Nathalie knew that. She also knew that he was probably right, and let Felix go into Adrien's room.

Felix knocked a few times before calling out his name. He knew how to deal with Adrien more than anyone. They grew up together, they were always in each other's presence, they knew more than their parents did.

"Adrien?" Felix carefully walked into the room, but only found it empty. With the window open.

Felix started to worry on the inside. Had Adrien run away? Did he go back to school? He couldn't be out there when there's a villain causing that much trouble, he could get hurt!

But Felix had faith in his brother. Before calling out to Nathalie, he looked around to investigate more.

The TV was still on and playing the report of the villain. After a few seconds, the camera panned to welcome two new players in the field. One was wearing a red and black spotted bodysuit that looked like she just came out of a costume store, the other in black leather with a tail and ears.

He watched the young heroes fling themselves around. It went on a close up of the girl, yelling at her partner for help. Within an instant, the camera flicked to the cat-boy. Felix's jaw dropped as he watched the news. "Adrien, I swear, if you get yourself hurt!" He yelled at the screen, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

Felix then realized Nathalie would be checking on him soon. So, to protect Adrien, Felix ran out of his twin's room and shouted for the assistant. "He's alive, but doesn't want to talk to anyone!" And shut the door.

Felix ran back over to the TV to watch Adrien and the bug girl fight the stone monster. Some people might be able to be blinded by that mask and disguise, but Felix could see his twin from miles away. With Felix growing up next to Adrien throughout his entire life, a mask wasn't going to throw him off.

A sigh of relief washed over Felix when he saw the giant Stone-Boy transform back into a regular teenager. They had done it, and Adrien didn't die!

The camera went back to the reporter once the heroes darted away, and Felix was ready for Adrien's return. He wanted to know _when the hell he decided it would be a good idea to protect Paris in a leather bodysuit._

A few minutes after the attack ended, Adrien in his _Chat Noir_ get up came through the window.

Adrien didn't notice his twin sitting in front of the TV until he started yelling. "Adrien! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Felix ran up to him. "What _the hell_ are you wearing? Where did you even get that?" Felix shouted, but the mansion was so big no one would hear them. "How did you even know to fight like that? And who were you with? What even happened out there?"

Adrien took a deep breath and laughed at his brother. He called the command to release Plagg, and before Felix could push him away, Adrien engulfed him in a hug. "It was amazing, Felix, that's the most free I've ever felt."

Felix slowly pushed Adrien away, as he wasn't much of a hugs guy. "Will you talk to me?" Felix asked, he was curious what just happened.

Adrien sighed a happy and calm sigh. "It's magic, apparently. This ring gives me the power to turn into Chat Noir and it allows me to become strong, with the baton to help, and an indestructible suit," Adrien began to explain.

"I probably should have let Plagg finish talking earlier, because I messed up. I used the power way earlier than I was meant to and almost lost it. At least Ladybug knew what she was doing."

"Yeah, and to think, she just got her Miraculous today, too!" The flying cat god added. "She's got a good one, though, Tikki is much better at the beginning part than I am."

"What the hell is that?" Felix stumbled backwards.

"That's the guy who gives me the-"

"Yeah, whatever, you get it," Plagg commented. "I can't believe Fu gave me twins. He should have known...kid, do you have any cheese?" Plagg looked to Felix. "Adrien already sucks on feeding me."

Felix looked to Adrien for more of an explanation, but there was nothing more to offer. This was how Adrien would live his life now. He would have to protect Paris, and scare the living crap out of his brother every time.

"You didn't purify the Akuma? Oh no..." Plagg commented, which only worried the twins, and Plagg explained that nothing could be done before the Akuma was found.

\---

Adrien ran away again. This time, he had a little sidekick. Felix tried to talk sense into him, but Adrien was determined. Felix wasn't going to go with him, but he also wasn't going to stop him.

"He snuck out again?" Felix could hear his father's loud voice.

In a second, Felix pulled his phone out and texted his brother that Nathalie and the Gorilla are on the way to find him.

Adrien ran up the steps just as the car pulled up. "Adrien! Don't do this, your father will be furious!" Nathalie called.

Adrien had hope in his eyes. "Tell him you got here too late! Please!" Adrien asked, and before she could respond, he went inside.

But Adrien didn't have much luck at school. He tried to help take the gum off the seat, but the girl thought he was the one putting the gum on her seat. Everything was a big mess, and Adrien felt horrible. He had to get over it, though, because only minutes later Stoneheart came back, and the statues around Paris started terrorizing again.

Along with the rest of the class, Adrien left. He transformed into his alter ego, and met Ladybug where the troubled classmate was.

\---

"I love her," Adrien walked into Felix's room after the battle. "I don't know who she is, but I love her."

Felix cocked an eyebrow and turned off the TV. "You...love her?" Plagg flew over to Felix, and before the tiny god could complain, Felix held up a chunk of cheese.

"Yes! She's amazing, and smart, and brave..." Adrien marveled before being interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Boys?" Nathalie called. "Your father wants to talk to you."

Adrien and Felix exchanged a look that only meant this conversation would go bad, or horrible. No talk with Gabriel went well, even if you are his children.

But the boys were surprised when Adrien was approved to go to public school. "Felix will be attending as well. You will be dropped off and picked up at the same time daily, unless there are after school activities."

Adrien was more than excited that he was allowed to go to school. Felix, not so much, but if Adrien wanted to go this badly, he would give it a shot. Gabriel also had both of them sign up for fencing, even through Felix's arguing.

And the next day, they both went to school.

Marinette and Alya took their seats back from Chloe and Sabrina, making them both mad. Adrien walked in with Felix behind him. "Dude! You're back!" Nino smiled to Adrien.

"Yeah!" Adrien smiled, then looked over to Felix. "Do you want me to sit with you?"

"No, it's okay. Make friends, that's why you're here. I'll just sit in the back," Felix nodded.

Adrien looked to Nino. "That's Felix, my twin. Felix, this is Nino."

"Hi," Felix nodded his head to Nino, and walked back.

Marinette whispered to Alya after Adrien and Felix took their seats. "Hopefully his brother is better." Marinette sent a glare at the back of Adrien's head.

Felix saw the way she acted. He found it hilarious, if he was being honest. The night before, Adrien was freaking out how someone already hated him because of something Chloe did. "You know I don't like Chloe, I don't know why you still talk to her," Was Felix's response, which did not help Adrien's freaking out.

And for Felix to see Marinette glare at Adrien made his day.

After class, Adrien talked to Nino a bit more before he left, which gave Felix a second to do something no one would have ever seen coming. It was out of character, a thing Adrien would do, Felix even knew that.

"I'm Felix Agreste, you?" Felix asked Marinette and held out his hand.

Marinette offered a small smile. He hasn't done anything to make her angry, and just because he was related to Adrien didn't mean he would. "I'm Marinette."


	2. Least Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically follows Origins episodes but a little more talk and less fighting. Kinda a get to know Felix part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have much to say. I'm terrible at notes.

Marinette fell _hard_ after the umbrella incident. She forgave Adrien, and she began stuttering. She realized he wasn't the perfect boy Chloe made him out to be, and he was awkwardly adorable.

"Adrien, come on, asshole!" Felix yelled from the car. "Father's gonna kill you if you're late for the shoot, and _someone_ is probably hungry!"

"See you tomorrow," Adrien smiled to Marinette.

As Adrien walked away from Marinette, she could have _sworn_ she saw Felix nod to her, like it was his way to say goodbye.

"When did I start stammering?" Marinette asked herself and Tikki flew out.

"I might have an idea!" Tikki teased her, only making Marinette blush. And little did the two know, Plagg teased Adrien about being lovebirds with Marinette, and got in the car once Plagg hid again.

Felix groaned and the car started to move. "Don't tell me you're in love with her, too."

"Too?" Nathalie grinned back at Adrien. She was supposed to pretend she didn't hear it, but she did, and she had to respond to that.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to Fe, he's full of it."

Nathalie sometimes acted like she was all business, just their father's assistant. But other times, she acted like a mother. That didn't happen a lot, but it was nice when she did act that way. It reminded Adrien and Felix of their mother, and it was a nice break from just their father sometimes. "How was your first official day at school?" She asked, not bringing up the photoshoot first. They would get there when they got there, but Nathalie was happy the boys finally got out of the house without someone breathing down their necks.

A big smile washed over Adrien's face. "It was awesome. I mean, as awesome as school can be. Sure, some subjects were boring but I made some friends!" Adrien spoke in an excited tone. "I have classes with this guy who talked to me yesterday, his name is Nino. He's really cool and we get along well," Adrien started reciting his day. "And Chloe is...well, she's in some of my classes too. And there are these girls who I think hated me yesterday-"

"She hated you," Felix interrupted, but Adrien didn't stop talking.

"-But after today, I think we're okay. I'm probably not her favorite person, but it's progress," Adrien finished talking. He had made a lot of friends, but there were a few people that stuck out to him.

School was definitely already changing Felix. The corner of his mouth peeked up a little. "You should have seen the glare Marinette sent you this morning. I was afraid her eyes would burn a hole in the back of your head," Felix told his brother.

Adrien's face dropped. "She glared at me? It wasn't even my fault!" Adrien groaned.

"She just forgave you, you gave her your umbrella, it's okay...?" Felix reminded him.

Nathalie smirked, but didn't let the boys see that she did. "Marinette? Did Felix make a friend, too?"

"Doubtful. I just said hello, I thought it was great that someone hated Adrien just as much as I do," Felix commented, sending a teasing look to his brother. They're brothers, they say they hate each other all the time.

Adrien turned to Felix as they pulled up to where the photoshoot would be. "Felix made a friend!" Adrien sing-songed, making Felix groan.

"Whatever, Adrien," Felix said, "Go be a model. I have homework I'd like to get started on."

Nathalie, Adrien, and Felix got out of the car and the photographer started yelling for Adrien. He was rushing, as he had another thing he had to attend immediately after the Agreste shoot.

Adrien was always the one in front of the camera. Sure, as younger kids they were both equally in front of the camera, but in the past few years, Felix showed his hatred for it. He liked the design side of the Agreste name, but he hated being the model for it. But that was okay, Felix didn't really cooperate with the photographer and without him being a main model anymore made for less stress on Gabriel.

Felix sat out of the way and brought out his books from class. Felix did like homeschool and being inside, but getting to do something without Nathalie, Gorilla, or his father around was nice.

Felix watched Adrien model. He looked happy, genuinely happy. And that was the first time in a while that Adrien looked like it. "Kid..." A small, raspy voice made Felix jump. "Do you have camembert? Adrien told me to check the food bar but they only have cheap cheese."

Felix reached into his bag and gave Plagg a piece. "They always have cheap food. None of it is any good; it has never been."

Plagg situated himself in Felix's bag. He may not be Chat Noir, but being the brother and more responsible one was his super power. Felix didn't want to be Chat Noir anyway, he's not that outgoing. Even if sometimes it did look fun... _no_ , Felix shook the thought away.

He does want to meet Ladybug, though. He's curious. And with all the reality Felix has, he wants to know if he could figure out who she is.

Once Felix finished his work, he pulled out the book he had been reading. He didn't get to read much, though, as Adrien walked over to him to tell him they could leave.

\---

"Morning Nino, morning Alya," Marinette walked into the classroom. The Agreste boys had not arrived yet, so she couldn't say hello to them. They had been in school for about two weeks and Marinette was already exhausted.

Getting used to having to do school work and fight Akuma's was tricky.

"You look horrible, girl," Alya commented. "It's only the beginning of the third week! It can't be that bad."

Marinette shrugged. "I guess my sleep schedule is still messed up," She explained. A few moments later, Adrien and Felix entered the room quietly. Adrien looked like he was about to fall asleep and Felix looked exactly the opposite.

"Morning guys," Adrien slumped in his seat.

Felix looked at his brother for a second. "Wuss, you weren't even up that late."

"Good morning Adrien," Marinette smiled, happy she didn't stutter for once, and Felix went to walk past her. "Good morning, Felix. How was your weekend?"

It caught Felix by surprise. He was used to her greeting him in the mornings, but not a conversation. And it surprised him so much that he stopped at her desk and started talking to her.

"Uneventful, honestly. We had a full schedule that we had to get through, as always," Felix told the girl. She nodded as she listened to him talk. He and Adrien may be twins, but their voices were actually very different. "Uh...what about you?"

"It was good!" She told him. "I worked in my parent's bakery, but I also started working on my new designs for a dress," Marinette told Felix.

"Sounds fun," Felix nodded towards her, but the conversation was cut off once the teacher called all attention on her.

Before the teacher could even begin what she was going to say, Marinette's hand shot up. "Mrs. Bustier," She started, "I brought in some sweets from the bakery. My father came up with a new recipe and wanted us to test them for him, would it be all right if I passed them out?"

"Of course, Marinette, just listen to what I'm saying," Mme. Bustier responded with a warm smile and took one of the sweets out of the box. "H-hey A-A-Adrien, would you l-like to try o-one? They're de-delicious!" Marinette stuttered through her sentence.

"Sure, they look great!" Adrien took one out of the box and gave her a thumbs up after taking a bite. A blush quickly washed over her face.

"Nino? Alya?" Marinette offered her sweets around the room quietly.

As Marinette passed out the treats, the teacher began explaining today's work. "We have a project now, just to kick off the year!" She told the class. "You will be pairing up and have time to work in class, but will need to get together outside of class as well. You will be writing scripts to follow these guidelines," She explained. "Oh, and I will be assigning you your partners."

Marinette got to the last row, where Felix sat by himself. Sometimes she felt bad for him and wished she could just pull a third seat up to hers and Alya's desk, but that probably wouldn't work in the long run.

"Would you like one, Felix?" Marinette smiled to the boy. "It's okay if you say no, though, but I know you don't get to eat many sweets and they're actually really good and-"

"Marinette," Felix cut her off, worried that if she talked any faster or longer she would pass out from not breathing in between her words or would only draw attention to herself. "I would love to try one." Felix had actually meant to decline her offer, but when he looked up at her and acknowledged the friendly face, he accepted.

"Great!" She whisper celebrated. Then, she pointed to the ones on the far right. "These are the best ones, if I'm being honest. I even helped make them."

Felix took one of the ones she pointed to and took a bite. "Indeed, these are good. Thank you," Felix nodded, and Marinette walked back to her seat. "That girl is so in love with Adrien," He whispered to himself.

"Because Chloe informed me she will be out during this project...Alya and Sabrina, you will be working together." Marinette looked to Alya with a sad face, but at least she wouldn't be stuck with Chloe. Mme. Bustier gave the rest of the class partners but the only ones Marinette listened for was Adrien, Nino (who go lucky and got to work together), and herself. Of course, she was the last one to be called.

"Marinette and Felix," Mrs. Bustier called. Marinette looked back at her new partner, grabbed her stuff, and moved to the back of the room.

"Long time, no see," Marinette joked and took a seat next to the boy she had just talked to. They were handed the requirements for the project and started to talk about their ideas. They were meant to write a script that someone mentioned a piece of famous French literature but was also entertaining. "I'm creative, but not this type of creative."

"I read a lot," Felix commented. "I'm sure it won't be as hard as you think."

Marinette nodded. "Hopefully. When are you free? You know, so we can work on the-"

"I'll have to call Nathalie. But considering I'm not Adrien, my schedule isn't as busy," He nodded to her. "I do have to schedule a time to talk to my father about quitting fencing. It's only been a few practices, but it's horrible."

Marinette nodded. "Well, hey, after you talk to Nathalie, send me a text and we'll schedule a time!" She wrote down her phone number and slid it over to the boy. Oh, why was it so much easier to talk to Felix? Why couldn't she talk to Adrien as calmly as she did his twin?

"You like Adrien, don't you?" Felix asked as he put her number into his phone.

Marinette's face turned fully red, basically answering Felix's question without any words needing to be said. "Where would you, uh, get that idea?"

Felix glared at Marinette. "I'm probably the least oblivious guy you've ever met," He started. "It doesn't take a lot to put the blushing from the umbrella incident and the stuttering around him when you talk to me, and literally everyone else, perfectly fine," Felix said. "Hell, I could probably figure out who Ladybug is if I really wanted to."

Marinette disregarded the Ladybug comment. "What about Chat Noir? Or are you not on his level yet?"

"Please, I could kick his ass any day of the week."


	3. Sweet and Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Felix work on their project, cue the realization that Felix actually isn't that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't read over the first like ten chapters in like a month so i'm re-experiencing it all
> 
> i have no idea if people actually like this but ya know fanfic is fun

"Your new best friend makes delicious sweets," Adrien commented once he got in the car. "I was just talking to her, and she gave me two more. One for me, and another for you!" Adrien held out one of the treats Marinette brought in the morning. A different one from what he had chosen before.

"She's not my best friend, Adrien," Felix replied and took the sweet, nodding to Marinette again before the car took off. _At least she talked to Adrien._ It didn't take Felix long to realize Marinette's crush is his brother, and she seemed like a nice girl. Too bad Adrien's in love with someone he doesn't even know.

Adrien smirked. "I think she likes you. I couldn't hear what you two were talking about, but she was rambling on when trying to get you to take a treat-"

Felix wanted to slap him across the face. "Adrien, she does that. That's how she talks to everyone. Even you!" Felix shot back. Sure, Marinette is nice and sweet, and maybe deep down Felix saw her as a friend, but he didn't like her. She may be a good girl to have around, but that doesn't mean he thinks that he's in love with her. He thinks differently than his brother does. "By the way, Nathalie, am I free after school tomorrow?"

"You and Adrien both have fencing-"

Felix shook his head. "I'm quitting fencing."

"What?" Adrien turned to Felix, a stunned look on his face. "I thought you loved fencing!"

"It's all just so...boring," Felix sighed. In secret, for about a year, Felix had been bored, and taught himself how to fight. Fencing was different, and far too easy. Why continue with it?

Nathalie nodded and crossed off Felix for fencing on the tablet. "Very well, I will speak to your father."

"Great," Felix nodded once and pulled out his phone. "I have plans tomorrow evening."

"With his new girlfriend," Adrien added.

"Adrien Agreste!" Felix shouted, making Adrien shrink down. "You smell horrible. Did you add extra camembert to your lunch?"

"That was cold," Adrien mouthed, trying to keep Plagg hidden.

\---

The following day, Marinette and Felix actually got a lot of their project done, considering the time they were given in class wasn't a lot. They would probably be able to get more done at her house, where they didn't have to worry about all the extra distractions of school.

They agreed to walk to Marinette's house after school since she lives just a short walk away. "Do you mind if we make a stop by the gym before?" Felix asked after school. "I have to give Adrien the food he left in my locker."

Marinette knew what he was doing. Felix was trying to get her to actually form sentences around Adrien for the past few days. She knows this because when they texted the night before he mentioned Adrien and she got flustered. Then Felix followed it up with "I have found my mission for you, Marinette." And even though he didn't tell her the mission, she knew.

Felix refused to admit it, but he was becoming friends with Marinette. He was still cold, closed off, and very introverted, but he had acted differently around her. Not in a way that he would ever think of being attracted to her, just the way where he was comfortable around her. And the only other time he felt this way was around Adrien, which was saying something.

"Adrien," Felix whispered from the doors of the gym. Marinette watched the boy walk over with his mask pulled back.

"Hey Fe, hey Marinette. What's up? I thought you were heading over to-"

"Yeah, yeah," Felix nodded. "We were, but you left all your stinky cheese in my locker again. I know how much you need it to get through the class," Felix handed Adrien the bag, making Adrien chuckle.

"You know I carry just as much as you d-"

"No, you always run out. I know how much you go through the cheese," Felix continued to interrupt his twin.

Marinette tried to hold her laughter back. "I honestly didn't think camembert cheese was as popular as it is."

"It's surprising, isn't it?" Adrien laughed, followed by a yell from the instructor. "I should probably get getting back. I'll see you at home Fe, bye, Marinette," Adrien smiled and walked back to the mat.

Felix and Marinette both turned to walk off. "I just moved forward in my mission."

"What do you mean?" Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"You said a complete sentence without stuttering around my brother."

Marinette sighed and shut her eyes as she walked with Felix. "I didn't think you were serious about that."

He didn't know why he was doing it.

Felix shrugged, not saying anything. "Shall we be going?" He asked and gestured to the steps of the school. They hadn't even noticed that they stopped walking when they talked.

"Of course," Marinette nodded and led the way. "It's not far."

They walked in silence to Marinette's house. Like she said, it wasn't far.

They walked into the bakery to find only a few people making orders. "Hi, Marinette!" Her mother called from the counter.

"Hi mama," She walked in with a smile on her face, Felix following. "This is Felix Agreste-"

"The brother!" Sabine turned to Felix. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Felix nodded towards her.

Sabine went back to her daughter. "Your father is busy right now, so why don't you two go upstairs and get working?"

Marinette nodded. "It shouldn't take that long, we got a lot done in class," She told her mother, "Come on, Felix."

The pair headed upstairs, and Marinette showed him to her room, where they would work. "Your room is as bright as Adrien's; my gosh," Felix noted as he entered the room.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Depends," Felix shrugged and took a seat by the window.

Right as they got their work out, there was a loud crash outside followed by screams. The two immediately looked out the window, shocked by a huge Akuma victim walking around the streets of Paris.

"Do you have a TV?" Felix asked, he wanted to watch the news to be able to watch over Adrien.

Marinette nodded. "Downstairs, follow me."

Felix was freaking out when Adrien was the only one on site. This Akuma was bigger in size than the ones the heroes had fought before, and already looked like it had more power.

"Come on Ladybug...do not leave the dumbass there by himself," Felix muttered as he watched Adrien try to fight off the Akuma.

Marinette wanted to leave. "What, don't like Chat Noir?"

"No, he's great. I just...they're still so new to fighting that I don't think they're ready to fight alone," Felix was worried. Marinette could tell, and she had no idea why he felt this way about some superheroes he had never met before.

"Felix?" Marinette asked, "I have to take care of something upstairs. Is that all right?"

"Of course," Felix nodded and continued to watch the broadcast. Marinette rushed upstairs, and she was honestly surprised that he didn't hear her yell her transformation words.

Felix was relieved when Ladybug showed up. But he felt for them when they were becoming tossed around. He had never wished more than now to be able to be a second Chat Noir; he didn't want to see his brother hurt.

It was a long and intense battle, and as soon as Marinette made it home, she wanted to fall asleep. But she knew they had to work on her project, and would work through it.

"Wow, Marinette, are you okay?" Felix asked when she walked down the stairs.

She weakly nodded. "Yeah, I'm g-good," She stumbled.

She looked like Adrien did after coming home from a tough fight.

"A-are you sure?" Felix walked closer to her. Her face was pale, and she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Yeah!" She told him. "Don't worry about me."

Felix chose just to let it go. She had only known Felix for almost three weeks, and Felix had no idea why he cared so much. After a minute of silence, Felix spoke up. "Do you have the project? Maybe this time we won't get distracted from an Akuma."

Marinette nodded and pulled out her work. "What's this?" Felix picked up her design book, unaware of what it was. "This isn't the project, right?"

"Oh, no!" Marinette told him and reached for the book. "These are just some random designs I've had in the works."

"You mentioned designs the other day, I didn't know you were a designer," Felix commented and opened their project folder.

Marinette chuckled a bit. "I'm more like a designer with high dreams and little chance."

Felix cocked his eyebrow. "Little chance?" He asked and took the sketchbook, not thinking his thoughts through entirely. He would hate if someone took a book of his from him, even if it wasn't filled with designs. He would be angry, but he didn't think about that, he just acted. "These look great, though! I bet you have more than just a little chance!" Felix looked at the designs. They were unlike things he had ever seen, and it interested him. "Sorry, I should not have taken your book without asking. But you are very talented," Felix closed the book slowly and handed it back to Marinette.

"It's all right; it means a lot to hear that, considering your father is one of my biggest idols," She confessed.

Felix chose not to talk to about his father, and the two of them got to working on their project. After losing track of time with talking and working intermixed, Sabine called up to where they were. "Marinette! Felix's family is here!" Marinette turned her head quickly to Felix, a questioning look on her face.

"She probably means Nathalie, our bodyguard, and maybe even Adrien. I don't know if he came, though," Felix elaborated. Marinette yelled back that they would be right down and they packed up their things. They were almost sure they would be able to finish in class tomorrow, even though they were having a lovely time.

Marinette led Felix downstairs, and she was honestly a bit sad that he had to go. People always assumed Felix to be the meaner, colder, and less liked twin. But once you get to know him without those assumptions, he was just as nice and sweet as Adrien; it just took a little push. But it was much harder to get him to be loud, or even crazy, but Marinette was determined that one day she would get him to show that.

"Thanks for coming over, Felix, I think we got a lot done," Marinette told him.

"Yeah, it was...nice," Felix commented.

Sabine held a box out to Felix. "Why don't you take some sweets for you and your brother?" Marinette's mom asked, "On us, of course."

Marinette looked to him and gave a small smile, hoping he would accept. Except, Felix didn't say anything, Nathalie spoke up. "Oh, that's very sweet of you, but the boys are on a very strict-"

"Please," Felix interrupted Nathalie, a pleading look in his eyes. If there was one weakness the Agreste boys had, it was sweets.

Nathalie sighed. "But I guess I can make an exception this one time."

"Thank you," Felix told Nathalie and looked back to Marinette's mom. "Thank you for the treat, Mme. Cheng, and thank you for letting me come over," Felix nodded. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Marinette."

"Bye, Felix!" Marinette waved as they walked towards the door.

A small smile crept onto Felix's face. "I'll tell Adrien you said hi."

Sabine had a big smile plastered on her face. "He's a nice boy, much different than I had expected!"

"Me too, if I'm being honest."

Felix walked into his room with the box of sweets when he arrived home, but only found Adrien laying on his bed almost unable to move. "Adrien, what's wrong?"

"Hard battle. Everything hurts," He explained, straining to even talk.

"What the hell?" Felix shouted at his brother, "You should have called me, I would have come straight home!"

Adrien closed his eyes and pursed his lips. "You were with Marinette. I didn't want to interrupt," Adrien explained. "I think she likes you."

Felix grabbed an ice pack from the mini freezer in his room and with a towel, he put it on Adrien's forehead. "I swear, you are the most delusional and oblivious person I have ever met."


	4. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix becomes overprotective and makes Adrien go to sleep earlier
> 
> He also becomes overprotective over Marinette and demands she take better care of herself and go to bed earlier as well.

Marinette was standing at her locker waiting for Alya. "I don't know, Tikki," Marinette whispered, "I think Felix is onto me."

"I doubt it!" Tikki replied quietly. "He may be smart, but with the powers you have it distracts from what you actually look like."

Marinette shrugged and Tikki hid again. There wasn't many people around, so she wasn't really worrying. Marinette shut her locker a few minutes later.

"Hey," Felix said as he stood against the wall, scaring Marinette and making her jump up.

She put her hand over her heart. "What is with you Agreste boys and scaring me like that?" Marinette hit Felix's shoulder.

"What?"

Marinette sighed. "Adrien did the same thing to me the night after Evilistrator and I had to help Chat Noir. He wanted to know what I thought of him," She explained, "And now you want something."

"He thinks you like me."

Marinette's eyes went wide. "What? Adrien thinks _I_ like _you_? No offense, Felix, but I don't like you like that-"

"I know," He added.

"-Why would he think that? I like him!" Marinette exploded.

"Marinette," Felix grabbed her arm to calm her down. "He thinks you like me because you talk to me more than him. And you use full sentences with me," He explained, having spoken to Adrien last night.

Marinette started stressing out. Yes, she liked Felix, but as a friend! She loves Adrien! "Hey girl!" Alya walked up, "Hey, Felix."

"Alya," Felix nodded, but still looking at Marinette. It didn't take long for Alya to be worried about her best friend, as she didn't even saying anything to her in response.

Alya's eyes went wide and turned from her happy, morning mood to worry and concern. "Marinette, what's wrong? Felix, did you say something to her? Agreste, I am not afraid to snap your neck if you-"

"I didn't do anything," Felix interrupted, which he seems to do quite a lot.

Alya sent him a glare, but turned back to her friend, putting her arms on Marinette's shoulders. "What happened?"

Marinette tried to talk, but she was just freaking out with no point of return. "Adrien thinks she likes _me_ ," Felix explained, aware that Marinette wasn't able to talk. Or, if she did, she would break down. It was a long night. There was a false alarm that there was a second Akuma in one day, but there wasn't. That still meant that the two heroes were patrolling for hours into the night- meaning little time for sleep.

Felix had his predictions, just from knowing Marinette and how Adrien is after a fight, but he didn't mention his ideas.

"Oh my gosh, that boy," Alya rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you've dealt with him for so long," Alya told Felix.

"It only gets harder everyday."

\---

Adrien fell asleep in class three times. He was utterly exhausted and just wanted to go home. "Dude, we need to get this project done."

Adrien sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm running on no sleep."

"Why do you do that to yourself?" Nino asked, worried about his friend. "You need to get sleep."

Adrien shrugged. He couldn't tell Nino _why_ he didn't sleep, it would only put him in danger. "I had a late night shoot and then a lot of homework on top of it. Then after the caffeine I had, there was so way to fall asleep."

Nino groaned. "Okay, promise me you'll get sleep tonight?"

"You sound like Felix."

And he did. It was the same thing Felix was telling Marinette when her tiredness showed. "I thought you would have been better at this, Marinette," Felix sighed, "Why do you stay up so late?"

"Most times it's because I was designing and didn't stop," She told him. Last night was a lie, but usually everyone believed her when she went on about designing- as that usually happened before Ladybug was even a factor.

Felix cocked an eyebrow and set his pencil down. "And what was last nights reason?" Felix asked, Marinette only giving him a confused look. "You said _most times_ , not all times."

Marinette swore at herself in her head. "For the record, I did get two hours of sleep."

"That's not healthy," Felix scolded. "I saw you last night. After you came back downstairs you were exhausted and I thought you were going to pass out at first. Then, you go almost all night with no sleep. Marinette, that isn't a good thing," Felix told her. She could hear the sincerity in his voice, like he was genuinely worried.

Marinette nodded, taking his words to heart. "I'll make sure to get more sleep tonight."

Felix picked his pencil up again, but stopped before writing. "Promise me."

"What?" It was Marinette's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"Promise me you'll get enough sleep tonight," Felix instructed. "You said you don't break your promises, so do it."

Marinette took a deep breath. "All right, I promise," She nodded. "You're a good person, Felix. Do you know that?"

Felix shrugged, not saying anything. He probably didn't believe it if he was told so, because he always compares himself to Adrien. Felix isn't a mean or bad person, he's just more serious and introverted, which doesn't make him bad. Marinette always found the best in people, it's what she does.

They got back to working and finished their project with ten extra minutes. Marinette soon began to feel guilty. She wasn't sure if she felt guilt towards Felix or Chat Noir, or maybe both. She had a planned patrol with Chat Noir, since there was such a scare last night they wanted to make sure everything would be okay. She would be going to bed later than Felix would have liked, thanks to patrolling, and she would have to leave Chat early, thanks to Felix.

\---

"My friends killed me this morning for not getting any sleep," Chat Noir told Ladybug as they walked on roofs.

"Mine too," Ladybug nodded with him. "I hate that I can't tell him that I have a reason for it."

Chat nodded. "My brother said he would kill me if I'm not home by one," The cat sighed. He quickly covered his mouth, realizing he revealed things about himself that could give her hints about his life.

"The cat has a protective brother? I would have never thought," Marinette giggled. "But I feel like I have the same thing. Technically, he isn't my brother, he's actually my crush's brother, but he's a good friend. He told me he was going to text me at one to make sure I would stop doing anything else and get some sleep," She told him.

Adrien felt his heart ache a little. Marinette hadn't realized she used the word "crush," but he heard it slip in there and it hurt him a bit. He didn't say anything about it, but he was sad that his lady liked someone else.

"I guess that means we both have to be going soon," Chat sighed, looking at a clock, the time being nearly twelve-thirty.

Ladybug nodded. "I'll see you around, Kitty," She told him and swung away.

"Goodnight, my lady," He sighed, and dashed back to his mansion.

Felix was relieved when he found Adrien in his room before one. "Good to see you listened," He whispered, and shut the door. His next step was going back to his room and texting Marinette.

_You better be in bed, Dupain-Cheng._ Felix sent.

_I am! I just got home and going to bed now._ Marinette sent Felix, a bit flattered he kept his promise of texting Marinette.

Felix looked at the text a bit worried. _What were you doing out so late?_

Marinette panicked, unsure of what to say. If she dodged the question now, he would ask her tomorrow. _I was coming home from Alya's._ She lied. Sure, it wasn't the best lie, but it worked for now.

He knew she wasn't at Alya's because she had said she was working after school, and Felix actually saw Alya walking around town few hours ago. They talked for a few minutes, and Alya explained that she was stuck babysitting all night. It only led to Felix's suspicion more, but he had no proof on the other side.

_All right. Get some sleep, Marinette._


	5. Birthday Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Adrien and Felix's birthday. Mostly takes place after Nino turns into the Bubbler and Ladybug and Chat Noir save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i love the interaction in this part

_You're horrible._

_You're an ass._

_I can't stand you._

_WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?_

_Why_

Marinette snickered as she was receiving texts back from Felix. Months had passed since the Agreste boys joined a public school and Marinette was now great friends with Felix. Besides Adrien, Marinette was the only person he texted on a regular basis.

And right now, Marinette was annoying Felix more than anything. She knew this was a rough week for him, as it's the twins birthday the coming weekend. Felix had told Marinette he never did anything for his birthday and never expected to do anything. They never had parties or friends to celebrate with. So, she was trying to cheer him up, which meant annoying him.

She would tell him something, and he would reply sarcastically. Right now, she was teasing him about a crush he had when they lived in China. Felix had mentioned it once when trying to prove to Adrien they were just friends, and Marinette never dropped it.

_I know you love me, Felix._ Marinette laughed when she sent the text. It was, of course, a friendly gesture. She was walking to school, Felix was being driven. It's Friday, which means it is one day before their birthday. She walked with two boxes with bows on them, a present for each blonde haired Agreste.

_Right now I don't know about that._ Felix replied, a little laugh escaping his lips.

Adrien's head snapped over to Felix. "Did you just laugh?"

"No, I didn't," Felix replied, turning his head away from Adrien.

"No, Nathalie, did you hear a laugh?" Adrien perked up, getting excited.

Nathalie shrugged. "I might have heard a small laugh."

"Nathalie!" Felix scolded, and looked to his brother. "I didn't laugh."

"Who are you texting?" Adrien tried to grab the phone out of his hands. "You have to marry whoever just made you laugh."

"Adrien! Stop!" Felix yelled, keeping the phone out of his reach. But Felix had the phone turned ever-so-slightly so that Adrien could see the contact.

"It's Marinette!" Adrien cheered. "She's cool," He nodded. Felix was happy to say that, yes, Marinette had gotten better at talking to his brother. After the situation with gaming, things looked up. She still stuttered every so often, but she could actually form sentences around him.

Felix rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she's nice."

"And, she made you laugh!"

Felix put his hand over Adrien's mouth. "It's my birthday, too. So, for my present, kindly shut the hell up."

\---

Marinette stumbled into the classroom ten minutes before the bell would ring. She, her clumsy self, tripped on the slippery floor. Luckily, she was caught by Adrien.

"Marinette, you've got to be careful," He chuckled. She thanked him, and scurried away. She may be more comfortable around him, but the thought of giving him, a guy who has everything, a gift scared the living daylights out of her.

She set her bag down and grabbed the gift wrapped in light blue paper. Then, she headed to the back of the classroom with a smile bright on her face. Felix was sitting with his head down, looking at his phone. "Happy birthday, Felix," Marinette caught his attention.

"You texted me that at twelve this morning," He smirked when he saw the short girl in front of him.

"Well," Marinette started, holding the box behind her back. "I thought I should say it again when giving you your present instead of just throwing the box at you," She swiftly moved and held the rectangle box in front of her.

Felix had a mixture of excitement and a bit of sadness on his face. "I told you I didn't need anything," He argued.

Marinette sighed. "It's your birthday, of course, I'm going to give you something," She pushed the box closer for Felix to take.

Felix groaned, aware he wasn't going to win this fight. "Thank you, Marinette," He gave a half smile and opened the box. He pulled out the green scarf Marinette made for him, matching a blue one for Adrien.

He wrapped the scarf around his neck. "I made a matching one for Adrien, a different color though."

"Have you given it to him?" Felix cocked an eyebrow.

She went quiet. "N-not yet..."

Felix took a deep breath. "All right, good luck," He wished, and she walked back to her seat.

\---

Marinette was beat by the time school was over. She had to fight Nino during lunch, and still come back to school to finish off the day. Of course, Nino thought he could be Adrien's saving grace and get him a birthday party, but in turn only got himself akumatized. And she still had to get herself to give Adrien his gift.

"You can do this girl!" Alya sat next to Marinette hiding beside the steps as she held the purple wrapped box in her hands.

"Is she still procrastinating giving him the gift?" Felix walked up to the two and knelt down, not letting his knees touch the grass. That would ruin his pants.

Alya nodded. She was also, slowly, becoming friends with Felix. They weren't the best of friends, but they could tolerate each other. "She is, and she's being unnecessarily dumb about it," Alya looked at Felix and saw he was wearing his scarf. "See, Felix likes it! So Adrien will, too!" Alya gestured to Felix wearing the scarf.

"I'm just worried I'll embarrass myself."

"Marinette," Felix groaned. "You stand up to Chloe at least once a week; you deal _with Alya_ every day, you were brave enough to speak to the Agreste brother that was the complete opposite of what you are, at least in the beginning," Felix encouraged. "You should have no problem talking to my dorky brother."

Marinette sighed and fell against the stairs. "I don't-" Alya pushed Marinette, so she didn't have a choice if she gave it to him or not. After becoming a full stuttering mess, she ended up not giving Adrien the gift.

"Come on, Fe, photoshoot," Adrien called and said his goodbyes to Nino, then walked to the limo waiting for the boys.

"I'm actually going to hang out with Marinette and Alya for an hour, pick me up after the shoot!" Felix yelled to his brother. The driver had the window rolled down, and even though Felix got a disapproving look, the driver nodded. It's almost his birthday; he was going to let the boy have a little freedom.

Marinette had asked Felix if he wanted to come to the bakery for a little relief of his brother being glorified for his birthday. Technically, their birthday wasn't until the following day. And Marinette had made a promise that she would take Felix out for a special birthday dinner. She hasn't invited Adrien yet, but Felix is most likely going to force her to ask him.

"We're going to stop by my house," Felix declared.

"For what?" Marinette asked.

"Marinette is going to give Adrien her gift. Leave it at home for him to find," Felix explained and started walking. Marinette started freaking out, but Alya walked with Felix, and she was practically forced to follow.

They arrived at the Agreste mansion, and after Marinette had tried to pry the box open, Alya rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" Nathalie's voice rang through.

"H-hi...I'm in Adrien's class and...uh, er," Marinette stuttered and showed the box.

Felix sighed and stood behind Marinette. "She wants to give Adrien the gift, Nathalie," Felix spoke for her. He was impatient, but usually only when it came to his brother, or Marinette.

"Felix? Aren't you supposed to be at-"

"I'm with Marinette and Alya right now, for my birthday," He nodded to her. Marinette had noticed that cutting people off was his thing. Felix likes to keep the conversation short, cutting people off is his way of doing it.

Nathalie sighed. "Very well. Put it in the box."

The camera turned back to Felix's face, waiting for him to say something. "We're heading to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, Gorilla and Adrien are going to pick me up after his shoot."

And he walked away. He didn't wait for an answer; he just turned to walk towards where the bakery is. Alya and Marinette ran after. "She scares me," Alya commented.

"I've gotten used to her," Felix shrugged. A few minutes of random conversation and the three of them found themselves at the bakery.

"Marinette, Alya, Felix!" Sabine smiled when they walked in. She was currently tending to a customer, but talked when she saw her daughter and friends. "Oh! Happy birthday, Felix."

"Thank you, Mme. Cheng," Felix nodded to her.

Instead of just letting it go like she normally would, she pulled Felix into a hug. Usually, he would throw back anyone that hugged him without him initiating it, but he put his arms around her. It was nice to get a hug from a mother again, even if it wasn't his mother.

The three went up to the house and sat on the couch to talk. "I forgot to sign it!" Marinette shouted, remembering Adrien's present.

"Oh, my gosh, girl," Alya tried to hide her giggles.

"You drive me insane; you know that, right?" Felix asked her. "When he gets it, I'll tell him is from you." Marinette sighed in relief, and only an hour later, Felix had to go home. But Felix forced Marinette to walk him outside, and ask Adrien if he wanted to join the two for dinner the following night.

Adrien greatly accepted.

\---

_I heard you guys have a birthday party to attend, why wasn't I invited?_ Marinette sneakily texted Felix the following morning.

_If you're using the technical terms, then I guess it is a birthday for both of us. But honestly, it's a party for Adrien. Father only agreed to it so he could get Adrien more publicity. I'll probably be staying in my room, but if you are determined, go ahead and come to the party. Chloe will probably be there, though, and probably a lot of people taking pictures._ Felix responded. Marinette was not expecting such a long reply, and she felt sad for Felix.

_I'll hang out with you during the party. You deserve to enjoy your birthday too, you know._ Marinette responded, and followed up with- _and don't try to stop me. I'm stubborn. I'll be over later._

Felix knew he couldn't argue. _You're really sweet._

After little investigation, Marinette found out that the party starts at noon, which meant she only had to wait a few hours.

But time passed much quicker when she helped her parents work in the bakery, and she left right as it hit noon.

And only fifteen minutes later she heard screaming. Yet another Akuma, Hawkmoth must not have been happy with all the non-damage Nino did, and needed it again. That, or, he really wanted to get at the Agreste's.

Marinette hid and transformed, darting to the Agreste mansion. When she arrived, she found out that the Akuma was merely a guest at the party that Gabriel insulted terribly; or at least that's what Adrien told her. And the worst part was: it was able to control fire.

"We need to evacuate! Everyone, get out of here! This place could catch fire if the Akuma decides to blow!" Marinette shouted, advising everyone to get out. "Where is that dumb cat?" She murmured.

Marinette saw Gabriel inside of the house, and she also saw the Akuma see him. And without a second to react, the Akuma blew fire right where he was standing. "No!" Ladybug shouted, trying to get to him. But luckily, the cat did show up, and protected Gabriel.

"We need to get you somewhere safe," Chat told him and led him away.

The fire started to spread. "Oh no, Felix!" Marinette shouted and went to the back of the house to his biggest window. She knocked on the window, and a few moments later, the curtain was pulled back, and the glass opened.

"Ladybug?" Felix raised an eyebrow.

"There's an Akuma, did you not hear it? Your house is on fire; we need to get you out!" Marinette told him. "Grab my arm, Felix," She instructed, and Felix listened. She flung him away, and they both landed on the street in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, she knew he would be safe there. "How did you not hear the Akuma?"

"I, uh, had music playing and was waiting for a friend so I guess I wasn't paying attention," He explained, "I was blocking out my brother's party. It's his birthday."

Marinette punched his shoulder lightly. "Hey, you guys are twins, it's your birthday, too!" She reminded him. "Wait, where is your brother? Is he safe as well? I know Chat escorted your father-"

"He's fine. He was with Nino, and Nino is pretty protective," Felix shrugged. Well, he wasn't wrong, Nino will always protect his best bud. "Shouldn't you be getting back to Chat Noir?"

Marinette shrugged. "He took Gabriel somewhere, and I yelled to him to meet me here when he was done. This Akuma is going to take a while, I can feel it," Marinette nodded.

Felix nodded back, then looked where he was dropped off. "Oh, my gosh, Marinette! She was supposed to come over, she-"

"Is fine. I know her, and saw her walking to the mansion, and I told her to get someplace hidden. I'm sure she's safe."

Felix cocked an eyebrow, and this only helped confirm his theory. "Hey, Bug, would you stop flirting with the Agreste boy and come help me?" Chat Noir called from the roof of the bakery.

"Wasn't flirting!" She yelled back with a smirk. She pulled out her yo-yo and got ready to fly away. "See you around Felix, happy birthday!"

Felix watched as his brother ran towards the mansion with the girl he loves, completely unaware what was right in front of him. Felix sighed and looked at the bakery, debating going inside. He looked once more at his brother and Ladybug, a small smile creeping onto his face. "Marinette's so nice," He sighed with one last look at Marinette swinging away, and pushed open the door, "They're so oblivious."

"Felix!" Sabine called from the front, "The Akuma...it's-"

Felix nodded, trying to calm her down. Tom was standing next to her, also worried, but for a different reason. "I know, I was inside, and the house caught fire. Ladybug rescued me and dropped me off here, saying I would be well taken care of- which I know, of course," He smiled and walked towards the couple.

"What about your brother? And Marinette said she was headed to the party?" Tom asked, worried about the entire situation.

"Don't worry," Felix started, "I saw Chat Noir take them in another direction with my father. They'll be okay, too," Felix declared, seeing them both sigh in relief.

Now he had two secrets to protect.


	6. Birthday Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette takes the twins out to celebrate their birthday!

Felix sighed as he watched his brother get ready for dinner. Adrien looked like he was about to pass out. "Are you sure you want to go to dinner? I watched the fight online with Marinette's parents, it was intense, Adrien. We can always ask if we could do the dinner tomorrow," Felix suggested.

"N-no," Adrien answered. "I just need some coffee. Fe, will you have Nathalie-"

"I'm already here," Nathalie walked in the room. "A present from your father, boys," Nathalie handed the purple box to them. "I'll bring you coffee, but only if you start getting more sleep," Nathalie nodded and walked out.

"Cool! A gift from father!" Adrien's eyes lit up. Felix recognized the box and stared at it with concern as Adrien opened it. "It's a scarf!"

Felix almost passed out right there. "Hey, how about you finish getting ready while I check on something in my room?" Felix suggested and left before receiving an answer. Felix walked directly past his room and found Nathalie waiting for the coffee.

"What the heck, Nathalie?" Felix crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, turning around to greet him.

Felix glared. "You gave Adrien a gift saying it was from father when it was really from Marinette! Do you know how much that will hurt her? She spent time on that, more time than father ever spent on gifts for his own children!" Felix yelled at her. "And I got an exact look-alike of the scarf yesterday morning. Adrien isn't stupid, he'll figure it out, so I think you need to come clean."

Nathalie sighed and grabbed the coffee; the two started to walk to Adrien's room. "I know it wasn't right...but your father wanted me to get you two a gift. I'll be honest, with all the chaos going on, I forgot."

"He won't even notice if you tell Adrien- he got us pens the last three years," Felix commented.

Thank goodness for Felix and his stubbornness. He was not going to let her get away with it, and once Nathalie apologized, Adrien was still happy. "Well, Felix, we have to wear them when we see her!"

Felix nodded with a small smile. "Sounds perfect, I think she'd really enjoy that."

But Felix was also worried about Marinette. She was probably just as exhausted as Adrien and hoped she would be okay to sit through dinner all night. The place the three of them agreed on was a fancy restaurant where you actually had to dress the part to get in, but it was also an expensive fancy. Marinette declared she would be paying for it, but both twins agreed that they would do whatever was in their power to pay for it. They had the money to throw around, and Felix knew she had to save up for a few months to pay for this. He wasn't going to let her throw away her savings on food.

Marinette was freaking out. She was beyond tired and could barely function, but also had to function in every way possible at this point. She had no idea what to wear, since this wasn't something she normally did.

So, with her tired mind, she decided it would be a good idea to call Alya. "Hello?" The voice picked up, and Marinette quickly realized it wasn't Alya. She called Felix.

"I-I'm sorry Felix, I meant to call Alya. I'm totally stressing about tonight!" She told him.

Felix sighed. He knew she was hurt and probably needed rest, too. "We can always do it tomorrow-"

"No, I mean I don't know what to wear," She explained, looking at her closet and breathing heavily.

Felix let out an airy laugh. "I'm the son of a fashion designer," He reminded her. "Do you want me to come over and help?"

"No you don't have to," She spoke quickly. "Just, what do you think would look good? Color wise, actually clothing wise?"

Felix thought for a moment. "Do you have a red dress that isn't a huge gown? Like a casual, but also kind of fancy dress? If you have red, even better, I bet you look great in red," Felix offered.

"I do!" She replied, "Thanks so much, Felix."

\---

Marinette met the twins at the restaurant. She offered to walk to their house, and they could all go together, but Gabriel insisted they were driven. After the Akuma today, he wasn't going to take any risks.

Marinette had put her hair up in a bun, thinking it would look best with her dress. Felix looked at Adrien's completed look once they got out of the car. "I can't believe you went Chat Noir inspired."

"I'm honoring him," Adrien replied, only making Felix look at him like he's a total dumbass.

Marinette smiled when she saw the boys get out of the car. "Happy official birthday!" She walked up to them.

"Thanks, Marinette," They said, Adrien more delayed than Felix.

They walked inside together and told them the name of the reservation. Marinette and Adrien walked ahead of Felix, and he stopped to ask who would be waiting on them. He had a plan to talk to them and make sure Marinette would not be paying.

"You look lovely in red, Marinette," Adrien complimented as she sat across from him.

"T-thank you; the green looks good, too!" She nodded to Adrien. He was wearing a black suit with green accents, while Felix wore something similar to what he would typically wear.

Felix sat next to Adrien, and he had to admit, it felt kind of awkward. Marinette still doesn't entirely know how to act around Adrien, so Felix was determined to help.

"How was your birthday? Besides the Akuma, of course," She asked the boys.

Felix shrugged. "Leave it to our father to get someone akumatized on our birthday."

Adrien laughed a bit. "He's an angry man," He looked to Marinette. "But besides the Akuma, it was good. Ladybug wished me happy birthday after the attack!" He celebrated.

Felix smirked, looking between the both of them. "She wished me one in the middle of the attack."

"She must be in love with you then, flirting during the fight," Adrien shook his head jokingly.

"What?" Marinette's head snapped over to look at him.

"I-I mean, it's kind of funny. She talked to Felix instead of fighting," He shrugged, trying to cover up what he said.

Felix put his hand up. "She was waiting for Chat Noir to get his head out of his ass so they could protect Pairs," He defended Marinette. "But she dropped me off at Marinette's bakery, so that was nice."

"Jealous, I got stuck with father," Adrien rolled his eyes. Marinette giggled as she watched the brothers bicker over the day. She found it fascinating what their dynamic is like when they're together. When she's with Adrien, he's the sweetest kind of sweet she's ever met, and when she's with Felix he's more calm and serious; but together, they have barely any filter. They tease each other, they make fun of each other, and they bicker. Siblings will be siblings.

They ordered their food and Marinette was clueless when Felix escorted himself to go to the bathroom. He actually found the waiter and handed him his credit card. "Can I pay for dinner now? I want to make sure my friend doesn't pay for us," Felix asked.

She was pissed when she found out what he did. But after all three of them argued for fifteen minutes, Marinette sunk in her seat. "Fine, but next time any of us do anything together, I'm paying."

Adrien cocked an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure your parents have supplied us with so many free treats that you don't have to buy us anything."

"You guys both suck! Why was I ever friends with you?" She grumbled. "I'd rather listen to a million of Chat Noir's puns than be friends with you," She glared. It was out of love, of course.

Felix smirked. "You know I know Chat, right?" Felix asked, and Marinette's eyes went wide. "I'm going to tell him that you want to hear his puns. You can't stop me," Sometimes, Marinette loved Felix. She would call him an amazing friend. But in times like this, she wanted to punch him. "So if you hear a cat on your balcony sometime soon, it wasn't me."

"Felix, _no_ ," Marinette complained, and the three of them got up to walk out of the restaurant. It wasn't too late, and the three of them wanted to hang out for longer. So, they headed to the park.

Adrien gave a confused look. "Do you not like Chat Noir or something?"

Marinette shook her head. "No, he's great. He's a huge inspiration to my designs as well, so he's cool. His puns though..." She sighed, "They can be very annoying."

"I think they're _grrrrr_ eat!" Felix retorted, making a pun.

"That was a catastrophe of a pun," Adrien added.

Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You guys are seriously _bugging_ me."

Adrien jumped up, a huge smile on his face. "Yes! She said a ladybug pun!" He celebrated.


	7. Popping By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has a soft side after finding out some sad news. #Blame Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how i feel about this but it's kinda sweet

A week had passed, and there was no sight of Chat Noir popping up at her house. _Maybe Felix didn't say anything._

It was Friday, and Marinette had no plans, which she enjoyed from time to time. She had been so busy fighting Akumas and trying to maintain her friendships that she really needed a night to relax.

She turned on her music and sat at her desk. "What are you thinking about, Marinette?" Tikki asked and sat in front of her.

"I wonder if Felix really does know Chat. Does he mean he knows the superhero, or does he know his identity?" Marinette wondered and pulled out her design book.

Tikki flew so she wouldn't be squashed by the book. "I don't know; those boys are confusing."

As if it were on cue, Marinette's phone rang. "Felix is calling- he must have known we were talking about him," She chuckled before picking up. "Hey, Felix."

"Marinette, hey, are you busy tonight?" He asked, heavily breathing.

"Not really, I'm just sitting in my room with designers block."

He sighed. He didn't sound well, and Marinette's worry factor was quickly rising. "Can...can I come over? I need a break from my father, and Nathalie, and this entire mansion," He asked.

"You're always welcome, Felix. Are you okay?"

"No, he's driving me insane!" Felix shouted, holding the phone away from him. "Adrien stormed off after our father blew up on us. I just, don't want to be here right now," Felix was out of breath.

"Come right over. My parents are in the bakery, just come on up when you get here," She told him.

Felix thanked Marinette and hung up. Felix wasn't one to show a weak side. He never cried, he never showed those emotions. This would be different for Marinette, but she would be there for her friend.

A few minutes later, Felix yelled that he was coming up the stairs and opened the trap door. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair was a mess, and he looked broken.

"Oh, Felix," Marinette ran toward him and engulfed him into a hug. She almost pulled away, not sure if he wanted to be touched. But he latched onto her and took deep breaths.

She sat on the chaise in her bedroom, Felix next to her. "What happened?"

"I'm probably overreacting about what happened, but what happened after was really what freaked me out," He started. "My father is splitting Adrien and I up this summer. That's never happened before. I mean, of course, we don't spend every second together, but I see him all the time. He's my rock...and I won't be seeing him all summer," Felix started to explain, Marinette's face dropping.

"What do you mean?"

Felix took a deep breath and wiped his face. "Father is taking Adrien around the world for modeling. Adrien doesn't even want to go...or at least he doesn't want to go without me. But it's for modeling and the Gabriel brand," Felix told Marinette, "And I have to stay here and intern at Gabriel all summer, unless I manage to find another job."

"That's not fair...I'm so sorry, Felix."

Felix stood up and started to pace around. "The mansion is already so quiet! But having Adrien there makes it better, and I don't feel alone! I've never spent months without him, and I can't even imagine it. I just know it's going to be horrible," He yelled.

Marinette grabbed his arm, trying to calm him down. "You can stay here if you need to. You're my friend; I don't want you to feel like that."

"Thank you," He quickly replied but began pacing again. "Adrien was livid. He started out calm, telling father that he should have a say in the decision and that he didn't want to go. But he didn't give Adrien a say in it, and Adrien kept getting angrier. When father yelled that it was final, Adrien ran off. He left the house. When I went outside, he was far gone," Felix looked out the window, hoping maybe he'd see his brother.

Marinette's jaw dropped. "Do you think he would have been akumatized?"

Felix shook his head. No one knew if miraculous holders could be akumatized how Hawkmoth intended. "No, he's too used to this feeling. He may not show it, but he's used to being disappointed and angered by our father, he won't be akumatized," He ensured and sat back down next to her, still worried.

All of the sudden, there was a loud thump on the roof. "Darnit," Marinette whispered, "It sounds like one of my flower pots fell over. It's really windy out," She stood up. "I'm going to take a look."

Felix looked around Marinette's room after she walked outside. Felix remembers the first time they hung out- she had asked if it would be weird to display pictures from the Gabriel magazines. Felix told her that, yes, it would be weird. But he helped her design her wall layout. She collected pictures of all of her friends then mixed it in with some magazine clippings of Adrien modeling, since her favorite designer is Gabriel Agreste.

He remembered being paired up for a project and being skeptical of her. But after that, they became very good friends. He was worried about her that day, too. She had gone out to fight an Akuma and came back looking like she was going to pass out. He knew the look; the same one Adrien sometimes has.

"I, uh, actually have a friend over. But you're welcome to come if you want, I'm a good listener," Felix heard Marinette say. _Who could she be talking to?_

"Okay," A deeper voice replied, and Marinette started back down the stairs.

"So, it wasn't a flower pot," Marinette called down, "Just a cat."

Felix's head shot up and saw Chat Noir enter the room. When Marinette moved out of the way, and Chat Noir was on the floor, Felix ran over and threw him into a hug. "You're okay!" He hugged. "I was so worried."

"Fe...Felix," Chat Noir said. "I found Adrien wondering around," Chat told him.

Felix looked up and realized it wasn't his brother he was hugging; it was his alter ego. And he was acting like this in front of Marinette, who had no idea who is behind the Chat Noir mask.

"Right, thank you," Felix nodded, letting go of Chat Noir.

Marinette looked at the awkward interaction between the hero and the broken boy. "Chat, you said something was wrong, do you want to talk?"

He sucked in a breath. "No, I think I'm okay, and I should be getting to finding Ladybug. We have a patrol scheduled soon," He told the pair. Marinette screamed in her head, _she forgot about the patrol!_

Before anyone else said anything, Chat Noir rushed back up the stairs and off the balcony. "I'm going to be honest; I thought he was going to tell me millions of puns because of what I said the other night," Marinette sighed and sat back down beside Felix. "I have to make a call."

And Marinette went into the bathroom and transformed as quietly as she could. "Chat, I'm sorry, I really can't make it tonight. I'm dealing with a really important problem with my friend...I'm sorry. Tomorrow night?"

Adrien took a deep breath, upset he wouldn't be able to see the lady that makes him so much happier. "Of course, my lady."


	8. Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir takes up Felix's suggestion and goes to see Marinette, only for Marinette to call Felix, and get Chat Noir in trouble. More about the trip Adrien has to take over the summer ensues as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall idek

Marinette was easy around Felix and Adrien after the night Felix showed up at her house. As it was approaching the end of the school year, they were more upset that they had limited days to take advantage of.

But a month before the end of the school year, Felix came in with a happier look. He wasn't smiling, but when he saw Marinette, his tone was much happier. "My father came to an agreement, Marinette!" He told her, his bag on her desk and his hand on her arm.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked, shocked by his excitement.

"He decided to postpone the trip for a month, but then he and Adrien will leave, and I'll be working at Gabriel or whatever other job I can find...since I really don't want to work there... but, he's going to come back a week early!" Felix smiled. That still meant they would be without each other for nearly two months, but it was the best offer their father was going to give them.

A smile grew on Marinette's face. "That's awesome, Felix!"

Adrien ran in, much farther behind Felix. "Nino! I get to stay for a month!" He shouted.

"You do? That's great!" Nino high-fived him.

Adrien turned around to face the two girls and his brother standing next to Marinette. "The weekend after school is out, do you guys want to come over? We should celebrate making it through the year," Adrien asked Nino, Alya, and Marinette.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Alya cheered. "Sounds like the perfect kick off to summer."

Marinette nodded in agreement. "I'll be there."

"Me too, gotta hang with my best bud a few times before he leaves us!" Nino replied.

"Felix, you have to confirm you'll be there," Marinette reminded him.

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Marinette, I live there."

Marinette punched Felix's side. "So? You have to confirm you'll actually hang out with us."

Felix looked to see the group of four smiling and waiting for his answer. Pausing for dramatic effect, he opened his mouth to speak. "Of course I'll hang out with you guys. My brother, my friend, my kind of friend, and Nino!" Felix said to the group. He and Nino didn't get along so well, but they were trying.

"I never thought I'd hear you call someone your friend," Adrien sighed, getting a strange look from Felix. "It's nice, and calming, just knowing that you're able to make friends and say the word without gagging."

Felix rolled his eyes and messed up Adrien's hair. "You smell like stinky cheese," Felix told his brother, then left the four friends and walked to his seat in the back of the room.

\---

There was a knock on Marinette's window. She was, of course, confused as to what it could be. It was dark outside, and the bakery was closed- and her bedroom is far off the ground.

She opened the trap door and walked onto her balcony, only finding a boy covered in black leather and green eyes to have a wide smile. "A little bird told me you wanted to hear puns!"

"Oh no, I'm good," Marinette put her hands up in defense.

Chat raised an eyebrow and jumped down to stand in front of her. "I heard you'd rather listen to my puns than be friends with the Agreste boys."

"Right now I think I'd rather kill you, Adrien, and Felix all together," Marinette rolled her eyes, crossing her arms playfully.

Chat Noir laughed. "Adrien can be annoying. Felix isn't too bad, though," He shrugged. "But killing us all would be a catastrophe!"

Marinette walked away from him, which wasn't too far since the balcony is small. "That one is overused. If you're going to make me listen to your puns, make them good, at least. And let me call Felix to give him and Adrien a stern talking to!" She pulled out her phone and dialed Felix's number, secretly hoping Adrien wasn't there so she could yell at her friend without worrying.

"Marinette? What do you want?" He asked, sounding tired.

She swore at herself and realized it was late. "Crap, were you asleep?"

"It doesn't matter, what's up?" He asked. She could tell he was asleep, but got worried when she called without texting him first.

"Well, guess who's standing in front of me right now," She started at Chat Noir.

Felix sighed. "Please don't say-"

"Chat Noir!" She groaned. "So you did tell him about the pun thing," She chuckled.

Felix took a minute to respond. "I didn't think he'd see you late at night, so I give you full permission to kick his ass and make him leave."

"Maybe I'll humor him and listen for a few minutes," She looked to the cat, "But I thought you should know I blame you for this. Go back to sleep, Felix," Marinette didn't give Felix a chance to reply, but just hung up instead.

Chat covered his eyes with his hands. "He's going to kill me for doing this, he went back on what he said and told me not to. But, here I am."

Marinette took a deep breath. "You don't have to tell me puns. A while back you came here and told me you were worried about something. Did you want to talk about it?"

Adrien thought for a second. "It's actually been resolved, which is a good thing. But thank you, Marinette. It was a catastrophe, and I had a feline it was going to be much worse. But everything turned around, and now we're clawsome!" Chat Noir smirked to her.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Okay, yeah, I regret this. Get out. It's late, Kitty, go home and get some sleep," Marinette pushed her cat towards the edge of the balcony. "I'll see you around."

"I'll have to tell you some more puns another time, then," He smiled and saluted her. "Au revoir!"

Felix had his arms crossed as he sat in Adrien's room waiting for his return. He could not thank Marinette enough to let him know that his brother went out when he said he was going to bed. Adrien needed sleep, and Felix was ready to lecture him _again_ when he returned.

"Please, Fe, I don't want to be yelled at by you," Adrien said as he de-transformed right after landing.

Felix sighed, maybe he should give Adrien a break. "All right, but please get your sleep. I don't want you to feel like you have to lie to me, even if it's about Chat Noir. I'm here for you, you're my brother," Felix whispered as he walked to the door. "Plagg, I've got a load of cheese in my mini-fridge if you want it."

"You bet I do!" Plagg flew over. "I'll be back soon, kid," Plagg told Adrien, and followed Felix to the room down the hall.

Felix sighed. "Plagg, I have something that I need you to take one-hundred-percent serious. Can you do that?"

Plagg nodded, as if he knew what Felix was going to say. "You want to be Chat Noir."


	9. Chat Noir Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg finds out information on how to get Felix to become Chat Noir. Then, the gang comes over to hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when it starts to really pick up xD

It took a month for Plagg and Felix to actually talk about this Chat Noir problem.

Plagg knew what was on Felix's mind, but couldn't talk to him about it without getting to the Miraculous giver first. Adrien had not met him before, so Plagg had to find a time to sneak out and meet with him.

And it just so happened to be the last day of school Plagg was able to talk to Felix.

With Adrien leaving for over two months and the Akuma attacks still going on, Felix wasn't going to let Ladybug fight by herself. He couldn't let her, not for over two months.

"I talked to Fu," Plagg told Felix. "He doesn't know if it will work. He's never had this problem of twins before."

Felix sighed. "It's got to work! If Adrien was chosen, then it's got to work with me, too. I'm his twin, I should have some part of accessibility with the ring," Felix argued.

"We also have another problem, Felix," Plagg started, scaring Felix. He was currently waiting for Adrien to get ready for school and trying to keep this conversation a secret. "I can feel an aura around you...and it's filled with bad luck. More than any other Chat Noir has had."

"We have to try, Plagg. I will not let Marinette go out there by herself and fight the Akuma victims alone," Felix looked out the window, not refraining from hiding Marinette's identity around Plagg. "She's very brace and knows what she's doing, but I can't sit back and let her take on all that pressure," Felix continued. "So, can you get me a ring or not?"

Plagg went quiet. He could get him a ring, but it would use up a lot of his energy and he would need a lot of fuel- as well as he wouldn't be able to transform for a few days. "We need to talk to Adrien. Then, Adrien will have to tell Ladybug that he's going to be out of commission for a few days. And, we should do it a while before Adrien leaves, that way you have some time to break it in before he leaves."

Plagg made some good points. "Let's go talk to Adrien."

\---

Adrien transformed into Chat Noir for one last patrol for a while. He was sad to have to leave his lady for extra time, but it was necessary. He trusts Felix, and he knows that he will take care of her. Not that she needs it, of course, but at least she won't be alone.

Adrien thought the idea of Felix being the temporary Chat Noir was an amazing idea. He didn't want Ladybug to be fighting alone, and Felix knows how to fight, thanks to his past training and "non-girlfriend" from China, who was a black belt.

"Bug!" Adrien called and landed on the roof behind her. "Lovely night, yeah?"

Marinette shrugged. "What a way to kick off summer. Today was the last day of the school year," Marinette told him, overlooking the lit up Paris.

"Mine too," He said and they started to walk around. "So, I'm going to be out for a few days," Adrien told her, making her head dart over quickly.

"What do you mean? Is everything okay?"

Chat Noir nodded, calming her down. "I'm doing something very important, and my kwami will not be able to transform for a few days. So I need you to promise me you'll be safe if there's an Akuma and I'm not there, okay?"

"Always, Chat," Marinette replied, worried about what could be going on.

"It'll only be a few days, but I wanted to warn you. We're still on for patrol next week, too, so I'll definitely be back by then," He told Ladybug. "Don't miss me too much."

The rest of the patrol was quiet. Marinette didn't have much to talk about. Neither of them could complain about school, as it was over. She wanted to know what his Kwami was doing that hurt him so much he can't transform. He wanted to tell her that his brother would be taking over for a few months, but he couldn't give her that information.

She wanted to ask him if he had any plans to kick off the beginning of summer. She wanted to tell him that her crush invited her to a small party this coming weekend to celebrate. He wanted to tell her that he finally had enough friends that he could invite them over for a celebration.

But that would give them clues to their identity, and it would be unsafe.

Before it was time to depart, Marinette pulled her partner in for a hug. "Whatever you're doing, please be safe," She told him.

"I will, my lady," He promised her, and they both parted ways.

\---

Plagg was exhausted. He was hiding in Felix's room recovering, as he got the ring for Felix. He had to conjure up one that would work for the other twin, and it wasn't perfect. Plagg was sure it would leak bad luck, and if Felix wasn't careful, he could kill someone. But luckily, Felix wasn't that kind of person, he would be extremely careful and he would never kill someone.

Unless there was a good reason for it, of course.

"I like your ring, Felix!" Marinette commented when she was first greeted by him. Nino was already at the mansion, chatting away with Adrien.

Felix looked down at his hand. The ring was black and definitely looked more "Chat Noir like" than Adrien's did. It was black and had points on it that made it look like cat ears, he was just hoping she wouldn't find out.

"T-thanks, Marinette. It's new," He nodded, leading her into Adrien's room. They always hung out in Adrien's room- it was much more teenager-oriented than any other room.

"I got a text from Alya saying she was going to be a bit late. She told me she found out that Chat Noir is missing, and she thinks she has a lead," Marinette explained, shrugging.

Felix's eyebrows rose. "R-really? I thought that was just a rumor."

"I don't know, but she's determined that she has a lead."

Felix nodded, not saying anything. "Hey, Mari!" Nino and Adrien said in unison when she and Felix walked in.

"Hi, guys," Marinette waved. "I'm so glad school is out."

"Me too, I need a long break," Nino sighed. "What better way to end off the school year with my best buds? Oh, and Felix."

Marinette and Adrien tried to hide their laughter. "I don't know why you guys don't get along," Adrien said, "I would have bet you two would sit in the back of the room making fun of everyone."

"I'm surprised Felix gets along with Alya better than Nino!" Marinette laughed.

"Well, I hang out with you more so I'm kind of stuck with Alya," He jokingly rolled his eyes.

Marinette nodded and opened her small bag. "I brought treats, specially made by Tom Dupain."

"Yes!" Nino celebrated. "Your dad is an amazing baker."

Felix took one of the treats. "These are amazing, thank your father for me," He told her. "Man, I would love to work in a bakery," He awed.

Adrien shot up after taking a bite of one of the sweets. "Felix! You can work there this summer!" He suggested. "You wouldn't be stuck working at Gabriel and get to see Marinette and her family every day!"

Felix's eyes went wide with the idea. He resented working at Gabriel, he hated it. He didn't want to be stuck working for his father, especially without Adrien there. "That's an awesome idea. Marinette, are your parents hiring?"

"They always need help, especially in the summer," She told them. "I'll talk to them, it would be amazing to have you come work with me!"

Adrien's phone rang, and Felix was actually excited that he might get out of working for his father. "Hey, Al- yeah, okay, I'll be right there," Adrien said and put his phone back in his pocket. "She's here and doesn't know how to work _my advanced and fancy-ass house_."

Alya came in harassing Adrien only a few minutes later. "This house is way insane for a three person family-" She stopped herself when she realized what she said.

"It's okay," Adrien told her, their mother had been missing for a while now, and there was nothing they could do about it.

Nino perked up to try and stop the awkward silence. "How'd your Chat Noir lead go?"

"It was a wild goose chase," She shrugged and sat down with the rest of the group. "I'm worried, though. I mean, Ladybug is amazing and I'm sure she can handle herself, but if Hawkmoth finds out Chat Noir is missing, will he make everything harder so Ladybug fails? I can't imagine losing our hero."

Felix chose to speak up this time. "I have faith in her. She'll protect Paris and will do what needs to be done and if that's fighting without Chat Noir, then so be it. She knows what she's doing," Felix spoke and looked at the four friends staring at him.

"So..." Adrien clapped his hands together. "Who wants to play twister?"


	10. Dumb Luck and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has his first meeting with Ladybug as the cunning cat hero, only followed by his first fight a few days later.

Felix was beyond glad Hawkmoth took a break the week Plagg was recovering. It made for less stress on him, Adrien, and Marinette.

And Marinette even managed to get Felix a job at the bakery! He was ecstatic, as Tom and Sabine were happy to have the extra help. With Marinette to help her father bake and Felix to help Sabine with customers (and the both of them making deliveries), everything was moving much quicker, and the Dupain-Cheng bakery would make much more sales!

The time for Adrien to leave Paris was quickly gaining on them. He only had about two and a half weeks left before he had to leave, and Felix was devastated. "You can stay here while Adrien's gone, if you want. I've got a blow-up mattress that we can put in my room, or you're welcome to the couch," Marinette had offered.

"Thank you," Felix told her, and he seriously thought about it. He wouldn't be able to decide until his brother was actually gone, though. He had no idea how he would react to not having him around.

But the time had come for Felix to meet Ladybug as Chat Noir. It was the night of the patrol, the day Adrien promised he would be back, and Plagg was ready to get out there with Felix. Felix was excited, even if it was scary. He would get to experience what his twin talked so highly of; he was intrigued.

"Chat Noir! You're back! I was worried," Felix heard Marinette's voice approach him.

"Hi, Ladybug," Felix spoke and turned around. They weren't expecting Felix to look the way he did. His hair grew multiple inches and was a mess, the bell on his suit was far bigger, he had pads on his hands, and instead of claws like Adrien has, he grew fangs.

"Chat Noir? A-are you sure that's you? You look different, are you all right?" Marinette stuttered as she walked closer to the different person.

Felix nodded. "I'm not your normal Chat Noir; I'm taking over for him until he is able to come back and protect again," Felix started to explain. "The Kwami had to use a lot of energy to create a new ring for me, since the Chat Noir ring is one of the big two. Hence why you didn't see the cat around for a week," He told her.

"What do you mean he's not able to protect? How do I know I can trust you? You just show up out of nowhere, how do I know this is real? He didn't even tell me the reason he was gone!" Ladybug exploded, freaking out insanely. She was worried about _her_ Chat Noir. She just wanted to make sure everything was okay. "What's going on he-"

"Look, your Chat Noir is busy getting ready to travel the world on important business. I volunteered to help protect Paris while he's away, and he agreed," Felix said, interrupting his friend with the common problem he has. He tried to remain calm, making sure Marinette would believe him. "He trusts me, his Kwami trusts me, I trust you. Do you trust me?"

Marinette didn't know what came over her. It all seemed so... _familiar_. The way he spoke to her, the statements he made, it was comforting. Typically, she would leave a loaded question like that unanswered until she was sure, but after hearing his voice, it took her less than a few seconds to decide. "I trust you."

Felix nodded. "That's good to hear," He told her. "Because who knows what Hawkmoth will throw next."

"I hope you know how to fight, he doesn't hold back," Marinette told her new temporary partner.

\---

"Felix, I uh, have to go take care of something. I'll be back soon," Marinette told Felix two days after he turned into Chat Noir. She and Felix were watching the bakery while her parents were out at dinner, and they were watching TV.

In the middle of the random show, the news cut in. There was an alert that showed an Akuma victim terrorizing Paris...yet again.

Marinette transformed as quickly as she could, hoping her new partner knew to show up and help her out.

Adrien got an alert on his phone for the Akuma attack and turned the news on as quickly as possibly. He felt strange not suiting up, and even stranger without the small god to harass him whenever he's alone.

But he now understood what Felix felt like every time Adrien went out to protect Paris. He watched the news intently for his brother to be safe. He would have to apologize to Felix for making him feel this anxious every time he went out in the black leather suit.

"I was worried you wouldn't show!" Ladybug called to her new partner as he landed on the roof next to her.

"Wouldn't miss it, LB," Felix replied. Marinette had to admit; it felt a bit weird not hearing _milady_ every other sentence. "Do we have a plan?"

Ladybug sighed. "I'm working on it," She squeezed her eyes. "I can't figure out where the Akuma is hiding."

Felix assessed the situation. The Akuma was flying, and he didn't recognize who it was, probably just a random civilian, and he tried to come up with an idea. "Okay, he's standing on an invisible platform. He isn't actually flying," Felix told her.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm pretty good with science. I can tell, they aren't moving how someone flying would. We haven't seen them use their power, either, right?" He asked, and Ladybug shook her head. "I think they're making things invisible," Felix watched as the Akuma stood about Paris, snapping their fingers to stop people from moving. Luckily, they hadn't spotted the heroes yet.

"Maybe? All we know he can do is freeze people," Marinette sighed.

Before Ladybug could yell at Chat that he can't act on impulse like that, he stuck his baton on the roof where it wouldn't move, grabbed on the opposite end, and extended his baton to launch himself to the platform. He landed standing directly behind the victim.

Ladybug's jaw dropped and surveyed the situation as Chat Noir called his baton back. He watched the Akuma quietly as he continued to snap his fingers. Felix had a knack for being quiet and sneaky, so this was nothing.

Felix noticed that every time the Akuma snapped his fingers the bracelet on his wrist lit up. _That's where the Akuma has to be._ Before Felix even told Ladybug his plan, he used his baton to sweep the Akuma off his feet and fell on the platform. He hit his head and had to close his eyes to make it stop hurting.

"I'll take that," Felix smirked as he took the bracelet off of the Akuma. "LB!" He yelled and tossed the bracelet up for her to catch and release the Akuma. Felix out his arms around the man and brought him down to the ground as Ladybug followed to purify the Akuma.

"Pound it..." She stuck her hand out, then forced it down when remembered it wasn't her original Chat Noir.

Chat Noir stood next to her and gave a genuine smile. "Pound it," He stuck his hand out.

She bumped his fist, but felt a little strange. "Who are you? How did you do that? We barely saw anything, yet you could tell he wasn't flying. You found the akumatized item, that was insane," Ladybug gasped, still confused what actually happened.

Felix shrugged. "I'm a quiet person in my real life, making me very good at observing. I look at things differently than others and see things that others don't find easily," He said.

"I didn't even have to use Lucky Charm...he didn't even hear you," Marinette sighed, unable to comprehend it all.

"Hey, he was easier to take on than the ones you and Chat Noir have before. I lucked out for my first fight. You're insane, if I'm being honest, I didn't know how you and my brother did it when you fought those really hard victims-"

"Brother?" Marinette cut Felix off. "So you're the over protective brother the original Chat Noir spoke of, yeah?" She questioned. Felix would have to get much better at censoring himself around Ladybug; he couldn't reveal Adrien's secret when he was trying to protect Paris.

Felix sighed and looked away from her. "Hey! Care to say a few words for the Ladyblog?" Alya's screeching voice ran in. "Chat Noir, you're back! You're...different?"

"Sorry, little lady, I have to get back to my day job, now," Felix saluted Alya. "See you around, LB," He smiled and ran off.

Marinette gasped, she forgot Felix was still waiting for her! "Me too! Sorry!" She yelled, and dashed away to get back to her room, detransformimg as she fell through the trapdoor.

"I'm so sorry about that, Felix!" Marinette ran downstairs. "It was an emergency phone call."

"I understand. We weren't doing anything, so it's okay," Felix shrugged, and his phone started to ring. "It's Adrien, one second. Hey," Felix answered.

" _How did you do that?_ " Adrien asked over the phone. " _You didn't even use the powers! You just knew! How? Teach me; Ladybug looked so impressed. I could use that sometime_ ," Adrien babbled.

Felix rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm with Marinette right now. I'll either text you later, or we can talk when we're home, okay?"

" _I'm going to go insane and keep thinking of this. But okay, yeah, don't expose yourself. Even if it is Marinette_ ," Adrien reminded his brother. " _I'll see you later._ "

"Bye," Felix said and hung up. "He was bored."

Marinette shrugged and brought her legs up to her chest. "I can't imagine what it's going to be like when he's out of France," She sighed. "I mean, you will still have your friends. Adrien will be stuck with your father."

Felix sucked in a deep breath. Felix was taking Plagg away from him, too. He wouldn't have much of a break from their father, and couldn't even escape at night from Gabriel. "We'll skype him every day," Felix nodded. "He'll go insane if his only human interaction is with the press and our father."

"We wouldn't want that."

"Not at all," Felix sighed.

Felix thought becoming Chat Noir would be the best for Paris while Adrien's out of the country. And while it may be the best for Paris, it won't be the best for Adrien.

Felix felt guilty.


	11. Going Away Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is leaving in a day, so the gang decides to throw him one last party since they won't see him until school starts again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS GETTING GOOD IM EXCITED

Felix watched Adrien pack his bags. Since they moved around so much and traveled all the time as children, they knew how to pack lightly. Adrien only had two suitcases filled with clothes and random essentials, like technology. He didn't want to leave, but he was happy that Felix was going to take him to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery one last time before he leaves.

Felix played his favorite music to cheer Adrien up as he packed. Plagg was even being sympathetic, aware that this split would be one of the hardest things for the twins to go through.

Adrien squished his bags together and grabbed his pillow to take as well. After an hour, Adrien was packed. He was a procrastinator, and he only packed a day before he was leaving.

"Are we ready to go to the bakery? I get a good discount since I work there now," Felix smirked. Plagg situated himself in Felix's shirt, best to stay hidden.

"I still can't believe you told Ladybug her regular Chat Noir is your brother," He laughed as they got ready to walk out.

"Hey!" Felix defended himself. "That was weeks ago, and my first time actually having a conversation with her that wasn't filled with tension," Felix sighed. "I haven't slipped up anymore, and we've been battling Akuma's together since then with nothing wrong! We've learned how to fight with each other, so how long are you going to bug me about this?"

"Haha, _bug_ ," Adrien chuckled and threw on a jacket. "I'm probably never going to let it go. I'm putting in on your grave. _Here lies Felix Agreste. He had the best brother in the world. Yet, he told Ladybug his brother is Chat Noir, while he was in the Chat Noir costume_ ," Adrien declared, and they walked out of the house to make their way to the bakery.

Felix punched his shoulder. "Who says you get to put something on my grave? I would have Marinette decide over you."

Adrien started to ramble on why Marinette would put something far worse than he would, but Felix wasn't paying much attention. He was thinking about the Bakery. Adrien may think they're going there to buy a few sweets and spend the rest of the day together as a brothers day before he had to leave, but boy, was Adrien wrong.

Marinette was freaking out. "Everything has to be perfect, Alya!" She stressed. She was hanging lights and a banner and running around to make sure everything was clean. She also had to check that the surprise wouldn't be ruined from seeing things from the windows.

"Everything will be," Alya assured her. "Your dad made an amazing cake, and you helped decorate it. I think he'll just be happy we're all here to remind him we're gonna miss him while he's traveling the world," Alya told Marinette, trying to calm her.

"Felix said he's spending a lot of time in the states. That time change is insane, I'm worried," She sighed.

"He'll be fine," Alya put her hand on Marinette's back, then jumped. "THEY'RE HERE!" She shouted. Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Marinette's parents hid behind the counter and turned off the lights to the bakery.

Adrien's face grew a frown when he saw the lights off and the sign saying closed. "I guess not," He said.

Felix waved his hand at Adrien. "They told me they were opening late. They knew we would be here; I'm sure they're still upstairs," Felix pulled out his set of keys. "Sabine said I could just come in when we got here," Felix nodded and unlocked the door. "Get the lights," He told Adrien, and Adrien listened.

He flicked the lights on, and the group of five jumped up to yell "SURPRISE!" at Adrien.

He jumped back and put his hand over his heart. He should be used to this by now, Nino loves to scare him, and Felix always messes with him.

Adrien was washed over with emotions when he looked around the room. There was a sign that read " _Happy travels, Adrien!"_ and displays of as many as his favorite sweets they could manage. It was set up buffet style with the large cake in the middle of it all. " _We love you, Adrien!_ " Marinette wrote on the cake. They all wanted to make sure that Adrien knew they would miss him this summer.

"Oh, my gosh, guys," Adrien gasped and noticed the balloons and confetti hanging from the ceiling. "You didn't have to do this."

"Of course we did," Marinette spoke up, "You're leaving for the rest of summer, and we couldn't let you do that without having a party one last time."

Adrien pulled Marinette into a tight hug. "This is incredible."

Sabine and Tom smiled at each other when they saw the children interact with one another. "Well," Nino cut in, "What are we waiting for? Marinette's parents make the best food; I'm dying over here!"

Adrien pulled away from Marinette while he was talking with a large smile spread across his face. "Nino's right," He looked to Tom and Sabine, "You guys do make the best food."

Felix held his hand up. "Do you have any camembert? It's Adrien's absolute favorite."

Adrien hit his brother's shoulder. "Not mine, Felix's."

Sabine chuckled. "If you want some cheese there may be some upstairs," She offered.

Everyone disregarded what was said, and everyone went to the dessert buffet. They closed up the shop in order to have this fabulous going away party for Adrien, and he felt kind of guilty. They closed for him, lost sales for him, just because he would be gone for a few months.

"Don't worry, son," Tom told him when he overheard Adrien talking to Nino. "We do this sometimes. And you are such a great friend to Marinette; you're part of the family. It makes our day to do this for you, since you'll be gone for so long," Tom gave him a hug. "We're actually having another party the weekend before school starts back up again, will you be back by then?"

"Thank you, Mr. Dupain," Adrien smiled. "But I'm not sure when I'll be back, it all depends on my father," He sighed.

Tom put his hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Well, you're welcome anytime. If you can't make it, we'll just have to have another party!" Tom said. "Stop talking to the old man and go spend time with your friends," Tom chuckled and walked away to talk to his wife.

Adrien turned back to his friends. "Marinette, I love your parents," He declared.

"That makes all of us," Alya chimed in.

Nino and Felix nodded while Marinette laughed. "Yeah, they can get annoying, though."

The conversation continued into more random things that would change the subject every three sentences. "We'll skype you all the time!" Marinette told Adrien.

"You better keep us up to date on your life, man. And I want to hear about all your travels!" Nino said and took a bite of the cake.

"Don't worry, Adrien," Alya called all attention on her, "I'll be sure to send you all my updates on Ladybug and Chat Noir if the Ladyblog doesn't work where you are!"

Adrien chuckled. "That's the most important."

Felix stayed quiet. "I'm gonna miss this."

Adrien looked to Felix and pulled him into a tight hug. "Me too, Fe."


	12. Distressed Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this one
> 
> Skyping with Adrien, a midnight Akuma attack, and overprotective Felix returns with no filter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheh intense starts now

"Oh yeah, Marinette's parents are out of town this weekend so we're watching over the bakery," Felix told his brother over skype. He had been gone for two weeks now and Felix missed him desperately.

He couldn't stay at the mansion. He tried. Felix tried so hard, but after the third night he had a terrible nightmare and since Adrien was on a plane, he called Marinette. Marinette quickly told him to come over and her parents were more than welcoming to him. Currently, he was sleeping on an air mattress they set up in her room. It wasn't luxury, but he wasn't alone. Felix didn't even need luxury, he just wanted company.

"That's awesome!" Adrien told him. "Is Marinette there right now?"

"She's in her room grabbing blankets for our movie marathon," Felix told him.

Adrien sighed. "Alya keeps sending me updates on Ladybug and Chat Noir. The fights are getting tougher, how are you two doing?" Adrien asked. "Not as easy as the first one you faced."

Felix shrugged. It actually hadn't been that bad. "We work well together. Of course, not like you two do, but we've been good. Hawkmoth is making it harder on us, but we keep thinking it through before diving in," Felix explained. "Just have to outsmart the Akuma."

"Good, good," Adrien nodded. "This trip is terrible. I mean, it's not bad that I'm going to new places, and I like taking pictures, but being stuck with father and Nathalie every second of the day is driving me insane," Adrien told his brother.

"I got the blankets!" Marinette shouted and tossed them down the steps. "Oh! Are you talking to Adrien? Hey Adrien!" Marinette yelled and ran down the steps to stand behind Felix, smiling and waving at him.

A smile grew on Adrien's face. Felix internally groaned, _they're so oblivious_. Felix knew Marinette was in love with Adrien, and Felix knew Adrien was in love with Marinette, too. They just didn't know the feelings were mutual, yet.

"Hey Mari," Adrien smiled. "How's it going?"

"I can't believe you left me alone with _Felix_ ," She jokingly groaned.

"Speak for yourself! I'm stuck alone with you!"

Adrien giggled at their friendly banter, wishing he was there to witness it himself. "Well, I should probably get going. I have an early day tomorrow and you guys should watch your movies," Adrien started when he saw what time it was.

"Right," Felix nodded. "Goodnight Adrien."

"Night Adrien!" Marinette screeched.

"Night, guys," Adrien smiled one last time and clicked the button to end the call.

\---

They didn't even get through the first movie before there was alerts coming across their phones that there was a midnight attack.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Felix sighed when he looked out the window to see a flying Akuma throwing cars around and heading for the Bourgeois hotel.

Marinette snuck away from Felix to her room to transform. Once he realized she was gone, he transformed as well. By Plagg's worry, he could tell this was a dangerous one. Typically, Hawkmoth sends out Akuma's during the day...but in the middle of the night? This would set a whole different tone and it would be a new experience.

Felix got outside only a few minutes after Marinette and they started to assess the situation. They went to the Bourgeois hotel and found the mayor and Chloe awake and confused.

"Did either of you do something that could have made you a target?" Ladybug asked the pair. Felix looked to Chloe, who was staring right back at him.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Felix mumbled.

"I knew it," Chloe mumbled, "You are different. There are two Chat Noirs! That explains your difference in-"

The mayor sighed. "Darling, please, they're trying to help us," He put his arm around his daughter. "Maybe something happened. I did have to fire one of my most trusted employees today because they did something terrible that all the evidence reported to him. He was not happy, but there was no way to save him. If he was framed, then someone did a grand job covering their tracks," Mayor Bourgeois told Ladybug and Chat Noir after silencing his daughter.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Chloe chuckled. "He was _so_ upset, daddykins," She over dramatized her movements.

Marinette nodded to the family. "That should help," And she turned around to walk away with Chat. "Getting people akumatized must run in the family. I swear, Chloe causes like half of them!" Marinette fumed as she walked away.

Felix tried not to laugh. Marinette was the only other person besides his brother that made him actually laugh. Sure, sometimes he would fake laughs to avoid anymore conversation, but with Marinette it was never forced. He genuinely enjoyed her company, and she could be funny. "So, LB, how are we handling this?"

Before Ladybug could even begin to put her ideas out for conversation, she was thrown to the floor by an explosion.

"I guess we know it's powers!" Felix shouted when he helped Ladybug up. "Where could the Akuma be?"

"The glove!" The mayor shouted from the hotel. "He always wore a glove like that! Just on one hand, as well!"

The two teenagers looked to each other. "Got a plan, LB?"

Marinette thought for a second. "Working on it!" She shouted when another explosion came towards them.

The villain shouted that he wanted the miraculous and he wanted to make sure André Bourgeois knows how he felt when he was fired. The flying Akuma tried to shoot where the Bourgeois were standing, but Chloe managed to take a picture with her flash on at the exact time he pointed the hand that was shooting the lasers. It didn't work, and the explosive gave out before it even got five feet away from the Akuma.

Ladybug looked to Chat Noir. "He can't shoot anything if he can't see! _Lucky charm_!" Ladybug called, and a spotted cloth appeared in her hands.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Felix gave her a strange look, not sure how to deal with this Akuma. Marinette looked around, analyzing everything near her.

"Distract him," She told Chat Noir before pulling out her yo-yo and moving to higher ground.

Felix groaned and pulled out his baton. "I hate when you say that!" He yelled, but attempted to distract the Akuma anyways. "Over here, laser boy!"

The Akuma turned to face Chat Noir. "I don't know what you called me, but you should address me as The Gauntlet. And you don't have much to live for, stray cat," Gauntlet held his hand out towards Chat, ready to fire him down. But out of the corner of his eye, Gauntlet saw Ladybug coming towards him with the cloth in hand.

The Gauntlet turned away from Felix and towards Marinette. He was well aware of what was going to happen if he didn't act fast, and the Gauntlet took all attention away from Chat Noir and immediately shot at Ladybug.

Felix heard a loud groan as she fell to the ground. Ladybug grabbed at her arm, and sat on the ground. The Gauntlet flew closer to her. "That was a good idea, Ladybug, but it didn't work," The akumatized villain had a smug look on his face as he got closer to Ladybug. "First, I'll take your miraculous. Then I'll teach the Bourgeois family how to be nice. Then, the rest is up to Hawkmoth," He smirked and was now on the ground. Marinette was grabbing at her arm, barely able to move it thanks to the lasers. The Akuma held his hand out again and was readying another one.

Felix knows he shouldn't do it. Felix knows that it could have severe consequences. Not always did it turn out bad, but because of his bad luck, using his power is much more dangerous.

But seeing his friend in such danger, he didn't care.

"Cataclysm!" Felix shouted and conjured up the power. He quickly analyzed what he could do, and put his hand on the ground right beside the Gauntlet. It cracked the hard street just enough the make a hole that the Akuma's foot would get stuck in. Felix fell to the ground after he used it and watched Ladybug struggle to get up and put the cloth around his eyes, blinding the Akuma from using the lasers. She took the glove off his hand and stepped on it, releasing the Akuma.

She purified the butterfly and let it go. " _Miraculous Ladybug_!" She threw the cloth up into the air when the butterfly was gone. She let go of her arm once Paris was back to normal. "Sorry, Chat, used my charm too early and I've got one spot left. See you around!" She yelled and swung off.

Felix looked over to the recent victim back in his form. "Hey," He walked up to him and the random citizen was surprised to see Chat Noir talking to him. "Hawkmoth, if you're still in this guys head, I want you to know, I will _never_ let you hurt Ladybug. That's one thing that you will never accomplish," Felix told him, hoping Hawkmoth could hear, "I would have to die before I would let that happen."

Marinette made it home quickly and detransformed in her bedroom. She rubbed her arm lightly. She almost lost her arm, and she was lucky the purification power she has will fix broken bones. Sure, they hurt like hell for a while, but she still had her arm. It left behind scars and bruises, but at least no one would ask what happened.

When she went downstairs to find Felix, he was missing. She knocked on the bathroom door, checked the kitchen, the bakery, the back of the store, he was nowhere to be found. She tried to call him, but his phone was sitting on the couch.

"Marinette?" She heard a yell come through the door. She had given him a key recently, since he was staying with her.

"Felix! Where were you?" Marinette asked when he walked into the house.

Felix looked drained. "You're okay, oh my gosh. You're okay!" Felix pulled her into a hug, and she was very confused. "Let me see your arm."

"What are you talking about?" Marinette asked, not sure what he was trying to do.

"Let me see your arm, dammit." Felix held his hand out, waiting to grab her arm when she put it out. He wanted to make sure there was no permeant damage. He knew that her _miraculous Ladybug_ does not fix everything, and he and Adrien have the lifelong scars to prove it.

Marinette slowly let her arm out for Felix to see. "You are so lucky it's only scarred," He sighed and dropped her arm carefully. "You almost got yourself killed, Marinette!" Felix shouted.

She jumped back, scared of what he was saying. "W-w-what are you trying to say?"

Felix groaned, putting his hand over his eyes. "You can't just keep running recklessly into battle like that without telling me what your plan is! If I knew your plan, I would have been able to distract Gauntlet better and he wouldn't have even seen you in his peripheral vision! He wouldn't have shot you, and I wouldn't have had to risk everything by calling my power!" Felix threw his arms up.

Marinette tried to speak, but Felix kept yelling, not allowing her to get any word out. "You are an amazing fighter, I know that, I see you fight. And you have an amazing mind and you know what you're doing. But that doesn't mean you can go out there and fight recklessly like you can just fix it all in the end! If you aren't going to think things through and talk to your partner before executing plans, then _you are going to get yourself killed, Marinette!_ " Felix grabbed her shoulders. "Adrien does the same thing! You're both way too reckless during fights and you're both going to end up _dead_ going at the pace you are!"

Felix fell to the ground. He had a lot of emotions going through him that he didn't know how to handle it. "Felix..." Marinette sat down across from him. "You're Chat Noir? For how long?"

"A month before Adrien left. We...he...didn't want Ladybug to realize he was gone just as Adrien Agreste left the country. So I took over," He sighed. "He's going to kill me for letting his secret out. But...I didn't think you'd listen to me and I just exploded," Felix told her. "He's almost gotten himself killed, too. He gets thrown across Paris all the time and I've had to help him recover and hide the scars from Father. You and Adrien are both too reckless. I-I can't lose either of you!" Felix had tears welling up in his eyes now.

Marinette had only seen Felix cry once, and it wasn't as bad as now. The few nights after Adrien left and he had the nightmare he was crying, but this was entirely different. "I can't let you act this way when there is so much danger ahead of you. Hawkmoth will do anything to get your Miraculous, and you know it. I can't imagine losing my b-b-best friend, and my brother...you guys are my world, and I don't know what I would do without you two..." Felix had trouble speaking. Marinette lightly wrapped her hands around Felix, and he hugged back.

"I promise I'll be safer," She told him, "How did you know it was me?" Marinette whispered.

Felix pulled away and wiped off his cheeks. "Please, I'm not stupid and blind like the rest of Paris. From the moment you saved me and dropped me off here on my birthday, and we had a conversation, I knew it was you," Felix told his friend.

"All this time you knew? Did Adrien know?" Marinette began to worry, afraid of what her crush thought of her.

Felix shook his head. "The dumbass is blinded by love that he hasn't gotten past the mask yet."


	13. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is highkey confused the next day when he Skypes Felix, and Felix works in the bakery officially!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was chill, not that intense

Felix woke up to his computer blaring the Skype call tone. He opened the computer from its sleep and accepted Adrien's call. "What's up? You woke me."

"Sorry," Adrien said, "I've only got a few minutes, but Alya just sent me the footage from the Bourgeois hotel fight last night. Is Marinette there?" Adrien asked, trying to keep his identity a secret.

Felix looked over to the opposite side of the couch and saw Marinette still asleep. His eyes drifted to the floor in front of her and Plagg, and Tikki was sleeping on the pillow she left for them. After Felix's breakdown, they watched a movie, and ended up passing out. "Nah, she's upstairs."

"You used Cataclysm!" Adrien screeched. "That could have ended so poorly."

"I know. But he was going to hurt LB more than he already had if I didn't do something to stop him," Felix's eyes darted over to Marinette, but back to the screen a second after. "You wouldn't have let that happen, either."

"Is she okay? I saw her fly away after the battle, but if she thinks that shot arm was going to get past me she's got another thing coming-"

Felix opened his mouth and cut off Adrien. "She's okay. Managed to get away with a scar. We've had many of those; she can handle it."

Adrien nodded. "I was worried. About Ladybug. About you using Cataclysm-"

"What's wrong if you use Cataclysm?" Marinette groggily sat up. "I mean, I know it's destructive, but is yours different?" She asked, her tired self still not fully aware that Adrien doesn't know she knows.

"Marinette?" Adrien shot up, afraid she heard more than she needed to.

"Hi, Adrien," Marinette squished into Felix to get into frame.

Adrien's face went ghost white, worried she had heard their whole conversation.

"Adrien's yelling woke us up," Marinette shrugged.

"I was whispering!"

"Felix must have his volume on full blast," Marinette stood up to stretch.

The tiny cat god flew up. "Hey, Adrien!" Plagg called and got in front of the camera, only making Adrien more afraid Marinette would see Plagg. "Have you kept your promise? Have you been getting me the best cheese in every city?"

"Plagg!" Adrien shrieked.

Tikki flew up next to Plagg. "You're all idiots. He can't read minds! He wasn't there! _Adrien doesn't know_!" Tikki's high pitched voice yelled.

Felix, Marinette, and Plagg all looked at each other. "Oh right..." They all sighed.

"Felix, what?" Adrien put his hands on his head, just like he was going to rip his hair out.

Marinette giggled, waiting for Felix to talk. "Last night I was worried Ladybug was hurt. I kind of lashed out of her and yelled, and _kinda_ revealed our identities," Felix closed his eyes, waiting for Adrien to yell.

"And..." Adrien tried to keep his sentence going.

"I'm Ladybug," Marinette breathed out. She realized that was the only time she ever said that without the costume on, and it scared her. "Hi, kitty."

"Marinette? You are? How did I not see that-"

Felix took it upon himself to answer the question at hand. "Because you're dumb and oblivious-"

"I can't believe it! Oh my gosh...who would have thought we were in the same class!" Adrien exploded, a million emotions washing over him at once.

"I would have thought," Felix shrugged. "Oh yeah, I did."

"Adrien! Time to go!" Nathalie's voice sounded in the background.

Adrien groaned. "I'll call you guys later. It seems like we have a lot to talk about," He sighed.

"Tell Nathalie I said hi," Felix offered and then said his goodbyes. Marinette as well, and the call ended.

Felix chuckled, laughing at his brother. "He's such an idiot. How am I sharing DNA with him?"

Marinette sighed, shaking her head. "No idea," She responded, "My parents should be back in a few hours, we should probably clean up," Marinette told him.

Felix groaned and stood up. "Yeah, then we have to open up the bakery. There are some orders we said we would get out."

"I'm aware," Marinette giggled.

\---

No one would have ever pictured Felix Agreste working at a bakery.

The son of world-famous fashion designer, introverted and quiet, Felix Agreste wanted to work at a bakery.

Gabriel was very shocked when Felix came home to tell his father that instead of working at his fashion company, he would be working at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. It's a good thing Gabriel knows how good the bakery is and it's a top notch place, or else he would have said no. But he could see that Felix really wanted to work there, and was very happy when Gabriel agreed.

Felix started out with working in the front with Sabine and carrying out orders with Marinette. Sometimes they would do deliveries together and haul around many boxes of sweets, and sometimes they would take calls to place orders or help the walk-ins.

"Felix, do you want to learn how to make some sweets, boy?" Tom asked the Sunday when they got back. Since most things in Paris are closed on Sunday, Tom would be more than happy to teach Felix to bake.

And Felix greatly accepted. He always wanted to learn to bake, and now he had a chance to!

Marinette continued working on her many designs while Felix was working in the kitchen learning to make sweets.

"You're very good at this, Felix," Tom told Felix as they worked. They were making macaroons, as they are very popular in the bakery, they could always use extra.

"Thanks, M. Dupain," Felix smiled, which has been happening more lately.

Tom patted Felix's back. "How many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Tom. It's completely fine, son," Tom let out a deep laugh.

Felix shrugged. "Sorry, it's a formality I'm used to," He said and continued to work on making the macaroons.

Sabine got off the phone after an hour and ran up to Marinette's room with a big smile on her face. "Mama? What's wrong?" Marinette asked when she saw her out a breath.

"Nothing! Everything is great!" She chirped. "Your cousin is officially coming to stay with us throughout the rest of high school!"

Sabine's family mostly lived in China, and Marinette has a cousin the same age. It was surprising they weren't sisters, they looked more closely related.

Of course, Marinette hadn't seen her cousin since they were kids, but they hadn't changed much.

"Really?" Marinette smiled. This had been talked about for around a year, having her cousin come live with them and finish off high school in France, but nothing was set in stone. Now it was actually happening.

"Yes! And she comes next week!"


	14. Two Chengs and Two Noirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Marinette talk about her cousin coming to spend time with them, Alya gets some insight into what goes on behind the scenes.

"I have to deal with...two of you?" Felix asked while they walked around on rooftops.

Marinette slapped his shoulder. "She's a lot different than I am. I mean, we can both kick ass, she's a black belt, and we both have the same hair color. But she probably won't like you as much," Marinette shrugged.

Felix chuckled and jumped onto a different roof. "Did you know I was trained by a black belt when I lived in China a few years ago?"

"So that explains why you know what you're doing," Marinette nodded. "I jumped into this with no idea how to fight. I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Oh, trust me, I know. You fell in love with Adrien the second he did something nice to you."

"That's not true! I hated him at first."

"Yeah, but then he gave you our umbrella, and you fell head over-"

"Chat Noir!" Marinette shrieked, making him stop talking. It was weird, knowing the identities of the heroes, but still having to call them by their hero name.

Felix shrugged. "Just stating the facts, LB," He said. Marinette had realized more about the differences between Felix and Adrien. Adrien flirted with Ladybug, and whenever she thought about that, she almost exploded. He gave her nicknames, like Bugaboo, and was always trying to make advances.

But Felix only ever called Ladybug, "LB," never anything else. Same with her real name, he always used her real name, while most her other friends called her "Mari."

"Well, she'll be arriving in a few days," Marinette started. "Sleeping situations might change, but it shouldn't be that bad since it's only a few weeks before Adrien and your father get back," Marinette told him.

Felix sucked in a breath. "If you need me to go back to the mansion I will-"

"No, it's okay, she'll probably end up sleeping on the couch, since the new one turns into a bed," Marinette said, talking about the newest piece of furniture Sabine bought.

Felix nodded. "Wait, what was that?" He pointed towards the Eiffel Tower.

"What?" Marinette's head flicked around.

Felix shoved her forward a little. "Made you look," He told her, making Marinette angry.

"She won't like you," Marinette grumbled. "Also, can we not tell her about this... _superhero_ thing? At least not at first. I don't want her to change her judgment on me after she finds out," She sighed. It was going to get a whole lot harder to hide Tikki with her cousin around all the time.

Felix nodded. "Fine by me, after a few weeks I won't be Chat Noir anymore, it's up to you and my brother if you want to tell her," He said.

They were out earlier than normal. Something wasn't feeling right, to the Kwami's or their holders. Hawkmoth hadn't released an Akuma in a few days, and it was freaking both of them out. That, and, they had been cramped up from being inside so much lately. They needed an excuse to go outside and walk on roofs without being scolded.

"Hey! Can I ask you two a few questions?" The familiar voice of Alya called from her balcony. She thought she had seen the two heroes walking around, and she wanted a closer look. It wasn't normal to see them out patrolling before all of Paris was asleep- so she was going to take advantage of it.

Marinette looked to Felix, and he shrugged. "She's your friend."

"For the record, she called you her friend the other day!" Marinette squealed before running across the roofs to get to Alya's balcony. "Hey...Alya, right?"

"Yeah!" Alya smiled and pulled out her phone.

Marinette looked back at Felix standing away from the two. "Come on, Chat, our biggest fan!" She called him over.

Felix's eyes went wide when Alya looked directly at him. Felix had managed to avoid many interviews, as he looked so different from Adrien's Chat Noir it would be easy to guess that there was two of them. But it was too late, Alya noticed.

"You're not...Chat Noir?" Alya asked when she looked at him.

Marinette sighed and Felix jumped on the balcony. "Not exactly, little lady," Felix started. "You see, the original Chat Noir needed a break, and he trusted me with the power. So, here I am. But don't worry, he's scheduled to be back in a few weeks."

Marinette looked to Alya with hopeful eyes. "Can you not tell anyone you noticed a difference? We don't want people worrying that they're not safe because we have a different Chat Noir."

Alya nodded. "Y-yeah, I can do that. I won't tell anyone."

"Not even your best friend," Felix added.

Alya nodded again, showing she understood their requests. "Can I still ask a few questions? For Ladybug, at least. I can't just let this personal visit go to waste!"

\---

Felix and Marinette walked back to the bakery, taking their time.

Felix started laughing, only making Marinette look at him like he's insane. She was more than happy that she got him to this point where he's laughing regularly around her, but this was different.

"I can't believe Alya noticed a different Chat Noir before noticing who her hero actually is," Felix sighed.

Marinette shrugged. "It kind of makes sense...in a weird way. She's so used to seeing me, that she's used to seeing my look! She's seen your brother's Chat Noir and your brother, so she's used to seeing him. But you, you look nothing like your Chat Noir. Your hair grows and becomes untamed; your outfit is slightly different than the original Chat Noir. It's something different, so she noticed it."

Felix nodded, still baffled Alya didn't know who was behind the masks. "I guess, but it's still funny," He said.

Marinette giggled as they landed on her balcony and detransformed together. They sat down and looked up at the stars. "You know what? I almost called Alya after we revealed ourselves. Or, it was more you revealed yourself and told me you knew. I was freaking out when you left to go examine your new wounds, I almost called her," Marinette sighed. And it was true; she almost outed herself out to her best friend because she was so baffled that the Agreste boys are her partners. She didn't know what to do, and she wanted to scream it from the roof.

"I'm glad you didn't," Felix looked to his friend, "She kind of runs this blog that has a whole part of the site dedicated to trying to find the identities."

Marinette nodded and didn't continue the conversation anymore. She almost screamed when the trap door popped open. "Good, Sabine said you two were up here!" Alya's head peeked out, and she walked around the small balcony.

"Alya! What are you doing here? It's late!"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir gave me an exclusive interview!" She squealed. "Want to hear about it?"

Felix smirked, wanting to see how loyal she was. "Yeah, where's the video?"

"I only got a video of Ladybug. Chat Noir had to investigate something else and he came back not wanting to be on film. So he let me write down his answers," Alya lied. Both Marinette and Felix could tell she was dying on the inside, finding it kind of funny how she showed how hard it was to keep a secret.

Maybe it was a good thing Marinette didn't tell Alya she's Ladybug.

"Alya," Marinette started, "We know he's a different Chat Noir."

"Yeah, don't worry," Felix added.

Alya sighed loudly and sat down in front of her friends. "Thank god! Wait, how do you know?"

"I'm friends with Chat Noir; he told me he was taking a break. And Marinette was there when he visited," Felix lied. He, unlike Alya, was much better at keeping a lie going.

Alya smiled and crossed her legs. "He was so different, guys! It was kind of awesome, if I'm being honest. His outfit was so much different than the original Chat Noir..." She started. "His hair was long, I think he might have had fangs, and he had finger pads like real cats do!" She gushed about the new Chat Noir, unaware he was sitting right in front of her.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool," Marinette commented, a small smirk on her face.


	15. Marinette's Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's cousin, Bridgette, arrives! Everyone is excited to meet her, except, there is a little shock when they get back to the Bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeck yeah

Marinette was jumpy. She was very excited to have another girl join their little family and have her cousin go through school with her.

As happy as she was, she was worried what she would think of her once learning about her alter ego.

Alya came over to the bakery to watch over it with Felix. There were a few orders that were supposed to pick up at the time the family needed to be at the airport. Felix was more than happy to watch over and having Alya there was a bonus. He wouldn't have to do f alone, that way. Alya didn't even know about watching the bakery, she just wanted to meet the girl that's like Marinette, she wants to make a good impression!

Around noon, the plane touched the ground the small family was waiting.

"Marinette! Tom! Sabine!" A voice shrieked and the three of them turned around to see Bridgette running towards them. Her hair was longer than Marinette's, but the same color, and she was a little shorter height wise. She also dressed differently, but that was to come with different personalities.

"Bridgette!" Marinette engulfed her cousin into a hug. "It's good to see you!"

"It's been so long, how are you?" Sabine asked, joining in on the hug.

"Oh dear, now I'm outnumbered. Once Felix leaves, it's three against one," Tom mumbled, joking and contributing to the hug.

The four released from the hug and started walking to get her bags. Bridgette walked next to Marinette while her parents trailed behind. They needed time to catch up.

"So, is it true? Are there real superheroes here?" Bridgette asked, marveling at how different everything is.

Marinette chuckled. "Yeah, they're real. How did you know?"

Bridgette pulled her phone out. "I stumbled across this blog...they're really cool!" She told Marinette, showing her the Ladyblog.

"Hey, my best friend runs that blog!"

"I am very excited to meet her," Bridgette commented. "Wait," She turned around to face Tom and Sabine. "Did you guys close your bakery to come get me? Marinette could have done it by herself, or I could have gotten a car-"

Sabine shook her head. "Our employee is there watching over with Marinette's friend. Don't worry," She smiled, calming everyone's nerves.

"Oh, good!" She giggled. Marinette may be very bubbly and cheerful, but Bridgette topped the cheer level Marinette has. Felix would definitely feel different about her.

\---

Marinette and Bridgette grabbed her few bags and walked in the front door of the bakery. Alya was sitting behind the counter, typing away on her phone. It made sense, this was one of the less busy days. "Alya, this is Bridgette!" Marinette announced.

Alta's head shot up with a smile clear on her face. "I've heard so much about you!" Alya ran over. "Hi, I'm Alya," She announced and stuck her hand out.

Bridgette was one to be very affectionate, which is something no one would forget. She pulled Alya into a hug. "It's nice to meet you, Alya!" She said and pulled back.

"Bridgette reads the Ladyblog," Marinette whispered.

Alya's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. "You do? Oh, my, we are _so_ going Ladybug and Chat Noir hunting sometime!"

Bridgette giggled. "Where's the Agreste?" Marinette raised her eyebrow.

"He went into the back for something," Alya shrugged, and continued talking to Bridgette. It was an instant connection, which Marinette was thankful for, it would have been awkward if Alya didn't like Bridgette.

Marinette opened the door to the back. "Felix? Hey, my cousin's here and I want to introduce you."

Felix looked up. "Yeah, I'll be right out. Sorry, Adrien called."

"Tell him I say _hi_ ," She smiled and he held up his finger. He said a few more things, then hung up.

Felix walked to Marinette and she led him out of the back. "What was Adrien saying?"

"Oh, just complaining about a shoot. Someone decided to put him in feathers, and now he's miserably dying because they got everywhere," Felix chuckled at the thought, and they walked through the door. "That, and Nathalie wanted to check up on m- Bridgette?"

Bridgette's head shot around and she dropped her phone when she saw Marinette and Felix. "F-Felix? I didn't think I'd ever see you again, oh my gosh, I thought you died!" Bridgette ran over and threw him into a hug.

Instead of doing what he would normally do, he put his arms around her. "You guys...know each other?" Marinette asked, trying to wrap her head around things.

They released the hug and Felix gave a small smile. "Well, remember how I told you I lived in China a few years back? It was more for Adrien...you know, the face of Gabriel, so I was just kind of there. I ended up taking some classes and I met the black belt Bridgette. But then, we had to leave abruptly one day," Felix started to explain and turned back to Bridgette. "You have no idea how terrible I felt for leaving without warning."

Bridgette scolded him. "I was so worried! You never told me your last name so I couldn't search you online," Bridgette groaned. "And you were nowhere to be found."

Felix shrugged. "Blame my father."

Sabine and Tom offered the four kids to head upstairs and show Bridgette around. Marinette was happy that Bridgette and Felix got along, because if they didn't have that connection, they would probably hate each other.

"So, it's not much...but this is the little home!" Marinette led Bridgette inside with Alya and Felix trailing behind. "Mama and papa's room is back there, and my room is upstairs. Right now, sleeping arrangements are kind of funny. Felix is staying with us since his family is gone, but everything should be able to work out." Marinette explained.

They listened to Marinette ramble like she does. "Girl, you need to learn to breathe between your words," Alya laughed, making her stop talking.

"Sorry, sometimes I do that," Marinette got quieter.

"We know. It's just how you are," Felix commented, but before anyone else could say anything, Alya gasped.

Everyone turned to her, waiting to compose herself. "There's an Akuma! Come on, let's go watch!" Alya grabbed Bridgette's hand.

"What about you two?" Bridgette asked Marinette and Felix.

They looked to each other then back at Bridgette. "We've seen them a lot...you go have fun with Alya," Marinette told her cousin, and she nodded before running out with Alya.

"This is going to be harder to hide than I thought," Felix sighed. "Claws out!" He shouted and walked to the window, opening it.

Marinette followed and did the same, throwing her yo-yo out the window to get to the Akuma.

It was definitely going to be a challenge.

But Marinette never backs down from a challenge.


	16. The Topic of Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is the topic of everyone's minds. His friends are missing him, Bridgette can't wait to meet him, and Alya hears Chat Noir and Ladybug talk about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have zero idea if people actually like this but i hope you are and thank you for reading
> 
> I STILL HAVE MANY PARTS TO POST AHA

It had finally hit everyone that they missed Adrien like hell. They had managed to make it halfway through summer with just texting and skyping, but not having him physically there was starting to affect things.

Felix was the most impacted; he was missing his brother. Marinette missed him because he was always someone to look forward to, and she really wanted to talk about the superhero thing. Alya missed her buddy that freaks out the new Ladybug updates. Nino misses his best friend and sharing music with him.

Alya made friends with Bridgette, and they had been hunting for Ladybug and Chat Noir for days now. Nino enjoyed her company as well, as she would listen to whatever music he wanted her to. Felix didn't know how to react, having to know her from his past. Marinette thought, _maybe,_ he was crushing on her, but she couldn't tell. It was all friendly and at times awkward.

If they did like each other, it definitely wasn't as obvious or awkward as she and Adrien are.

Having Bridgette around was turning out to be much better than anyone ever thought. It was just a plus Marinette's friends liked her.

All of Bridgette's things, which wasn't much, invaded Marinette's room. She also slept on the couch that turned into a bed, as the house is a small one, but Bridgette didn't mind.

While Felix was making deliveries alone, Marinette was showing Bridgette around town since her parents granted her some time off to collect ideas and welcome Bridgette.

Marinette showed her all the main places in Pairs. "Oh, and that's the school," She pointed to the building she spends most her time in.

"Hey, Marinette," Bridgette stopped her from talking. "Are you and Felix together?"

Marinette almost tripped when she was asked that. "What? No, not at all," She told her cousin.

Bridgette nodded. "Really? You guys act like a couple."

Chuckling, Marinette put her hand on Bridgette's shoulder. "We're just friends. Really close friends," She told her. "But we've gotten asked that a few times."

"Yeah, you guys have this weird dynamic that just seems like you're dating," Bridgette shrugged.

Marinette continued walking. "Yeah...no, we aren't together. I like someone else."

"Have I met this _someone else_?" She smirked.

Shaking her head, Marinette sighed. "He's out of the country...shouldn't be back for a few more weeks," Marinette started, "It's Felix's brother."

Bridgette nodded. "He's a model, right?" Marinette confirmed by nodding and pulling up a few Gabriel photoshoots. "They're brothers? I wouldn't have guessed."

"Try twins," Marinette giggled. "They're very different, though."

\---

Marinette rolled her eyes. "She's going to find out sooner or later," Marinette sighed.

"I don't know...I can't tell her," Felix said. "I mean, I know I'll only be him for less than a month, but I don't want her to know."

"I don't understand why not?" Marinette cocked her eyebrow and jumped to a roof across from the cat.

Felix followed. "I used to know her, LB, I'm worried her whole perspective of me will change if she knows. This isn't even my job...well, not totally!" Felix stressed and sat down to overlook Paris.

Marinette walked over and sat next to Felix. "She's my cousin; I think I should be more worried about her finding out and telling my parents," Marinette put her hand on his shoulder. "She's going to find out. We share a room now, anyways," She sighed. "As much as I wish we didn't have to tell her-"

"You can tell her. This is not my secret to tell, Adrien can decide if he wants to tell her. I'm not revealing myself," Felix declared, cutting Marinette off. "I won't be Chat Noir soon; I wasn't chosen."

Marinette put her arms around Felix for a hug. "You have a ring now, right? Technically, if you have Plagg, you could still turn into Chat-"

"I don't want to. I'm dangerous, Marin-- _LB_ , if I use cataclysm, who knows what could happen? This could get even worse than they are!  My ring was conjured by Plagg, and it was broken...I could kill someone..." Felix sighed.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" A voice shrieked. Looking around, Bridgette was standing on the balcony of Marinette's house.

"Shit," Felix whispered. "She knows we aren't there!"

The two flung themselves over to Bridgette who seemed to be freaking out. "What's up?"

"My cousin and friend are missing. They were in here when I went to sleep, but now they're gone," Bridgette was pacing around.

Felix didn't say anything; he just stood there in silence. "Don't worry; we'll find them," Marinette nodded and threw her yo-yo to fly off. They landed a few blocks away on a random roof. "I guess we have to get back."

"Guess so," Felix started, but was cut off when he saw a girl walking around the streets of Paris. "Wait, is that Alya?"

Marinette turned her head before transforming back. "Yeah, what would she be doing out this late?" Marinette asked and started walking towards her.

"Let's find out," Felix declared and extended the baton to the ground, falling down and landing next to her. "Hello again, Miss Ladyblog," Felix offered.

Marinette followed. "You can't just do that to people, Noir!"

Instead of jumping and freaking out like she normally would when confronted by the two heroes, she just looked at the with confusion.

Marinette ended the silence. "Are you okay? We saw you walking and wondered what you were doing out so late-"

Alya shrugged. "I'm fine; I had to make a run to the store for my sisters. But..." Alya started and turned to look at Chat Noir. "I passed by you guys earlier and didn't realize it until you ran away to Marinette's house...Did you say Adrien? Agreste?"

Felix looked to Marinette for help, but she was so shocked that she could barely move. "Yes, I did," Felix confirmed.

"Is he the original Chat Noir?" Alya asked, making eye contact.

Felix took no time to reply, already thinking of what she was going to ask. "No, he's not. He's a friend of mine and LB; we were talking about him."

Alya sighed and furrowed her eyebrows. "But, a secret?"

"Yes, he has a secret that involved LB and I, we were considering telling someone. But it's not mine to tell, so it's up to Adrien," Felix explained, trying to get the two out of this mess. "I'm sorry about all the confusion," He said.

She nodded but didn't say much more. "You should head home, now, we have to get going as well," Marinette put her arm on Alya's shoulder, offering a small smile.

"Thanks," Alya said, and started walking again.

Marinette and Felix dashed back to the bakery in their regular clothes, hoping Bridgette wasn't too worried. Or, that she wasn't catching on. 


	17. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tells Bridgette her secret, then has to go patrol, seeing an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awe

Keeping the secret from Bridgette was becoming much, much harder. They both spent a lot of time in Marinette's room, and that is usually her safe place to talk to Tikki. That's her time to relax after a battle. It's a place to transform without being seen.

She gave in and told Bridgette.

She was expecting it, which made things much easier. Marinette would always run away whenever there was an Akuma battle, disappear late at night, and she doesn't really make an effort to change her look when she has the mask on.

And Bridgette was more than thrilled! She was so happy that her cousin was saving Paris, and vowed to keep her secret like her life depended on it... and it kind of did. If Hawkmoth knew someone knew their identities, he would do _anything_ to get an advantage on the heroes.

Marinette did not reveal Chat Noir, though, and claimed she had little idea of who it was.

The summer went by slowly. Marinette worked at the bakery with Felix, and Bridgette helped out. Bridgette and Marinette would make deliveries, sometimes with Felix. Marinette and Bridgette helped run the front of the store with Sabine, while Felix was getting a good grip on baking with Tom. He fell in love with baking, and didn't want to stop working at the bakery after the summer was over.

Alya got stuck babysitting her sisters most days. She also had the exciting job of running the Ladyblog with her newest blog advisor Bridgette. Nino went on vacation with his family and other than that, he did a lot of DJing.

As much as everyone hated school, they wanted it to start up again. Not for the classes, or the stress, but to see the friends they hadn't seen much all summer and a place to socialize.

So with three weeks left until school started, it was time to start planning. Alya, Marinette, and Bridgette would go back-to-school shopping the coming weekend. Felix would be prepared to see Adrien again, who was coming back only a day before school starts. And Nino had to finish off DJ gigs.

Like they did for Adrien leaving, Tom and Sabine wanted to have another party for the end of summer. Sadly, this time, Adrien wouldn't be attending. But they would surely do another one eventually, one that Adrien could be at.

"Does Felix know?" Bridgette asked Marinette that night before she had to head out for patrol.

Marinette thought for a moment, unsure if she should lie or not. "Yes, he caught me transform once," Marinette said. "I should really be going now, he gets worried..."

"Be safe," Bridgette nodded.

Felix had been gone all day. He took a day off work saying he had special business to attend to thanks to his father and Nathalie. Marinette wasn't sure if he would be there for patrol, since he had been out all day. But she could hope.

Marinette flung herself to the normal meeting spot and opened her yo-yo to see if it would pick up Chat Noir's baton.

It did. He was moving right towards her.

He was a bit of a ways away, so she sat down to watch the lights of Paris fade out.

A few moments later, she heard foot steps land on the roof. "Hey, Noir," Marinette called. "Wanna sit before we protect Paris?"

"Of course," He walked over and sat next to her. "It's been a while, Bug," He said, and Marinette turned her head quickly to see that it wasn't Felix sitting next to her.

"You're back!" She screamed and engulfed Adrien into a hug. "Oh my god, I didn't think you would be back until school started!" Marinette squealed.

Adrien hugged back. "I've missed you."

"How are you here?" Marinette pulled back slowly.

"Well, I can't stay for long. We're out about an hour away, finishing up a project that goes around France...so right now my brother is pretending to be me," Adrien giggled, making Marinette realize how much she missed his laugh. "I'm sure Nathalie knows, though, she can tell us apart better than my own father."

Marinette nodded. "How did you get here then?" She raised her eyebrow.

Adrien put his finger over her mouth, hushing her. "That, milady, is a story for another time."

She pushed his arm away. It was surprising how she was acting, knowing that under the mask it's Adrien. She wasn't freaking out that he's flirting with her, or that he's sitting right next to her. She was just treating him like a normal friend; one that she likes, of course.

"I know we have a lot to talk about, but can we save it for when I'm officially back? I only have an hour before I have to leave and," Adrien sucked in a breath and looked around. "I've missed Paris."

Marinette nodded. She did want to talk about knowing each other's identities, but that could always be saved for another day. He was back for now, and that's all that matters. "Of course."

The pair stood up and began to walk around. They were patrolling like they did a few months ago, with random conversations and silence. "Felix really enjoys working at the bakery, you know, he talks about it all the time," Adrien brought up. "So I have to thank you for getting him a job."

Marinette smiled. "It's all good; my parents love him."

Adrien jumped up to the highest roof he could get to, Marinette following. "I've really missed this. Before I transformed, I was worried I would forget how to do everything. But I didn't, and I'm so happy to have this secret identity. And to know I'm sharing it with one of the best people I've ever met makes it all a hundred times better," Adrien sighed and sat down after awing.

Marinette didn't know how to reply. Out of everyone in Paris, Adrien was the last person she expected the be Chat Noir. But, she was happy. She was happy to know that the boy she has grown so close with also shares this secret with her. "I agree," She said, still not sure if it was the right thing to say.

For the rest of the time, Adrien was able to stay, they sat overlooking Paris with little conversation. With one last hug and a goodbye, Adrien confirmed he would not be back until school started up. He would try to make it to the party her parents were throwing, but it was unlikely.

And Marinette went home unable to wipe off the lovestruck look on her face.

"What is that look for?" Bridgette raised her eyebrow, but only got a loud squeal in response.


	18. Expanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe drops by the bakery, making her first big appearance in the series! At dinner, Felix gets an important call from Adrien, causing Marinette to have to transform and run off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to say so yayyy

With a week and a half before school starts, everyone was getting anxious wasting the last few days of summer. Marinette, Bridgette, and Felix continued to work in the bakery and Felix had no plans to quit once his father returned.

The bakery was like his escape, and he loved it there! He enjoys rolling the dough, to beating it, to forming the shapes and decorating. He enjoyed all aspects of baking, and it was nice. It was even better that Tom and Sabine adored him.

Sabine had to run out, leaving Marinette and Bridgette to run the front of the bakery. Not like they hadn't done it before, but they always enjoyed it.

Marinette excused herself to run up to the house to grab something, leaving Bridgette in charge.

The door opened, and a girl walked in. Bridgette was stocking things on the shelves behind the counter, facing away from the customers.

"Marinette," A squeaky voice sounded. "I have to ask you something."

Bridgette turned around to greet the blonde haired girl. "She's upstairs, can I help you?"

The blonde blinked a few times. "Oh, so you _did_ grow your hair out," She laughed. "Looks different."

Bridgette chuckled. "Sorry, miss, Marinette isn't here right now. Is there something specific you're looking for? Tom and Sabine have a large display of-"

"I'm back!" Marinette jumped into the bakery. "What did I- oh, hello Chloe," She greeted.

Chloe stepped back again, blinking slowly. "Tell me I'm hallucinating, there can't be two of you!" Chloe shrieked.

Marinette sighed. "No, Chloe, this is my cousin, Bridgette. She'll be staying with my family for the rest of high school. Now, is there something I can do for you?" Marinette asked.

Chloe took a deep breath before proceeding, but no words came out. "She said she needed to ask you something," Bridgette spoke for her.

Marinette raised an eyebrow and Chloe opened her mouth again. "I need help with a design."

Marinette's mouth dropped. "You're asking me? I'm surprised you didn't call Adrien or, you know, Felix," She tried not to laugh.

"They may be the sons of a fashion designer, but they don't have the right eye for what I'm working on. I don't need you to make me anything, just look over my design and tell me what could be added," Chloe started, and Marinette nodded. "Plus, Felix hates me more than you do."

That made her laugh. She knew how much Felix did not like Chloe, and it was hilarious to her. After a second of laughter, Marinette smiled. "Sure, Chloe, I'll look over it."

\---

The bakery closed for the night and Sabine and Tom placed dinner on the table. At first, it was strange to feed an extra kid daily, but they had gotten used to it. Felix demanded that they didn't need to feed him, he could go out and buy some. But Marinette's parents didn't let him; it didn't cost that much extra when it was all cooked at home.

Felix felt terrible for staying in their house, eating their food, and using their appliances. He knew he had a house perfectly capable of suiting his every need, but Tom and Sabine promised him it was okay. If Marinette's friend needs help, then they weren't going to stray away from helping.

It was also hard for them to adjust to feeding two extra kids, but one was going to be more permanent. But like with Felix, they got used to it.

"So, you helped Chloe?" Sabine asked Marinette while they ate dinner.

She nodded. "Yeah, I don't really know what to think of it. She claims to know all the biggest and best people in the world, yet she came to me for help. She didn't even ask Felix, and his dad is Gabriel Agreste!" Marinette chuckled.

Felix shook his head. "It's probably for the best she didn't ask me. We've never gotten along."

Tom smiled. "Well, maybe she realized what talent you have, and that one day it will be your name taking on the world. She probably decided that she should be nice," Tom suggested a took a bite of his food.

Marinette chuckled. "I don't think Chloe knows what being nice is," Marinette shrugged.

Bridgette spoke up as well. "She had that voice, you know, the one that doesn't sit right with you and will haunt you in your sleep."

"That's Chloe for you," Felix nodded and took a bite, his phone going off as it was on cue. "It's Adrien...do you guys mind?"

Everyone told him to take it, and Felix picked up. "Hey, Adrien, is this important? We're eating dinner- yeah, she's here. No, she left her phone in her room- okay!" Felix said and pulled the phone away from his mouth. "He needs to talk to you, right now," He handed the phone to Felix.

Marinette took the phone. "Adrien? What's going on?"

The crew sat around watching her listen to the phone, unsure what was being said on Adrien's side. "There's an Akuma...here!" Adrien shouted. "I don't know how, but the Akuma is right outside my hotel! Either you and Felix need to get here, or you need to grab Plagg and bring him-"

"Let me talk to Felix," Marinette said and stood up quickly, grabbing Felix's hand and pulling him off to a room where no one would hear. "I need Plagg, and a lot of cheese."

"What?"

"Stay here, and no one will find out you're covering for Chat Noir," Marinette demanded. "Adrien says there's an Akuma, miles away."

Plagg flew out and landed in the purse with Tikki. "How is that- oh, they must be closer to Paris today!" Felix whisper-shouted.

"I'll be there soon, Adrien. Text me your address," Marinette told him, and the call ended. She handed the phone back to Felix and told her family she would be back later. She ran upstairs and grabbed her cell, swinging across Paris to find town outside a little ways outside of the city.

It didn't seem to phase anyone with Marinette suddenly leaving, which surprised Bridgette. "We all know, don't we?"

"Yep," Tom, Sabine, and Felix replied at the same time.

"Except, she doesn't know we know. But it's obvious when you live with her," Tom bellowed.

Felix gave him a shocked look. "How do you manage to keep it hidden that you know? I blew up at her one night when she came back from a battle that was too close for comfort and outed myself for figuring her out," Felix asked.

Sabine shrugged. "She's always had the problem of being oblivious. It's not that hard, if I'm being honest," She chuckled and continued to eat her food.

\---

Marinette ran into the hotel they were staying at and called knocked on the door he texted her to go to. She was dressed as Ladybug and didn't have any time to risk anything.

Adrien opened the door in a hurry, and Plagg flew out. He didn't take long to call the command to transform, and they were both running to get on the roof. "Why didn't Fe come?"

"Wanted to keep his identity secret from my parents!" Marinette shouted over the loud Akuma. This Akuma didn't seem to have terrible powers; they were just throwing cars around and ruining buildings.

Chat Noir nodded and watched as the Akuma continued working. "How lucky are we that I got stuck right outside of Paris, where an Akuma just happened to appear. Hawkmoth loves to make our lives miserable!"

Marinette stayed quiet. The Akuma looked far too familiar. "Hey, where's your father?"

"He should be in his room. Probably wearing his noise canceling headphones-"

"It looks like the Akuma from your birthday!" Marinette shirked, and the Akuma confirmed the thought when fire appeared in the man's hand.

Adrien nodded. "That would make sense...he had been following us while we were traveling, and no matter how many bodyguards we put out or how many police we called, he always came back. I guess we were just close enough to Hawkmoth this time it set him off again-"

"Lucky charm!" Marinette shouted, hoping to take the Akuma out before it was too late again.

But the lucky charm gave them a different object to use, meaning they needed a new plan.

The family in Paris watched the report and coverage of the fight. Adrien hadn't fought in a while, and Felix had to admit he was worried for him. But watching Marinette take the lead and Chat Noir follow, he knew they had it under control.

"He looks kinda...different," Bridgette commented and pointed to Chat Noir.

Felix shrugged. "I don't know; he looks the same to me," He responded.

Tom and Sabine chuckled a bit. They knew about him, too, but wouldn't say anything. They weren't going to give it away if he didn't want people to know.

The lucky charm gave her something different than last time, meaning this defeat was not going to be as easy as she'd hoped.

Ladybug was given fireproof mittens. She knew what she needed to do; she just needed a way to get the Akuma to hold still so she could get the mittens in.

"Chat Noir, I need you to cataclysm that pole to make the Akuma stay on the ground," Ladybug directed, pointing where she needed him to be.

Chat Noir nodded. "Cataclysm!" He shouted, conjuring his power. Wow, it had felt good to do that. Adrien hadn't called these commands in months, and he was happy to be able to do it again.

He put his hand on the pole joint to make it fall over and hold the Akuma down. Ladybug flipped, throwing the mittens onto his hands to avoid anymore fire. Then, walked over, broke the Akuma out, and proceeded to purify it.

"Pound it," Ladybug and Chat Noir called.

"Oh my gosh, I have really missed that," Adrien sighed, a smile on his face.

Ladybug's earrings beeped. "Crap, I forgot I have to get home," She mumbled. "I have to find some cookies."

"I have you covered," Chat said when his ring beeped. "Get into the hotel," He whispered and projected himself into the air by his baton. He landed on the roof of the hotel, waiting for his lady to follow.

They jumped into the window of the suite on the top floor, Adrien's room. "What if someone sees me?" Marinette asked and detransformed, realizing that this was the first time Adrien saw her do that

"Then we tell them you were visiting outer Paris and when you found out I was here, you came over to see your friend!" Adrien offered and detransformed as well.

Marinette sighed. "I guess that could work."

There was a knock at the door. "Adrien? The attack is over, are you okay?" Nathalie called.

"I'm good!" He yelled back and walked to the door, opening it a crack. "Could you possibly get me some cookies?"

"Cookies?" Nathalie raised an eyebrow. "Adrien, you know you're on a-"

"It's crucial, Nathalie, please. Just a few?" Adrien pleaded. Without making it obvious, Nathalie peeked around Adrien and saw Marinette sitting inside of the room.

Nathalie sighed. "Give me a few minutes."


	19. Back To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is back in session! Bridgette and Adrien meet for the first time, and the gang is finally all back together.

The classes barely changed, just the topics. Like the past few years, the first-period class only had a few new students. Nino was waiting outside of Adrien to return while Alya, Marinette, and Bridgette walked into the classroom. Alya and Marinette claimed the seats they had sat in the past few years, saving the seats in front of them for their friends.

"Bridgette, you can sit wherever you'd like-"

"I'm going to wait for Felix, maybe we'll sit by each other," She commented, shrugging, and stood next to Alya and Marinette to talk while they waited.

Felix walked in the door a few minutes later. "Where's your brother?" Marinette asked.

"Saying hello to all the people that missed him this summer. Nino is with him, too," Felix shrugged. "I'm going to go sit-"

"Want to sit here, Felix?" Bridgette patted the desk on the other side of Marinette.

"I- I usually sit in the b- sure," Felix stammered and took the seat next to Bridgette, which was the one closer to Marinette.

Marinette turned to talk to Alya when Adrien walked in. "Adrien! Welcome back!" Alya shouted.

He waved quickly and ran over to where Felix was sitting. "You're towards the front!" He boomed. "With Marinette- Mari!" Adrien turned to the girl sitting beside his brother. "Wait," Adrien looked turned around and looked at Marinette. "I'm so confused."

Marinette laughed. "That's Bridgette, my cousin. I kind of forgot to tell you she was coming to France," She chuckled.

Adrien's eyes widened with a small laugh. He didn't say anything, but he turned around and engulfed Marinette into a big hug.

Marinette smiled. "What was that for?"

"What, I can't just randomly hug you? I haven't seen you all summer!" Adrien exploded.

"That's a li- oh, no, that's entirely true," Marinette covered up. She had, in fact, visited Adrien outside of Paris only a few days ago, but no one could know why. And even then, Tikki are in ten minutes, and she had to get back home. They didn't see each other for too long.

Marinette hugged him back, tightly. "It's good to have you back. I've missed you, and I'm still mad you left me alone with Felix all summer."

Felix rolled his eyes. "At least _I_ don't snore. _You_ , on the other hand, Marinette, you are a very loud snorer."

Marinette let go of Adrien and crossed her arms. "Either you're completely lying, or you got used to it," She raised an eyebrow.

"Adrien snores just as bad as you do. I got used to it."

"Okay, guys, when did _this_ happen?" Alya gestured to Marinette and Adrien.

Adrien and Marinette gave each other a weird look. "When did what happen?" Adrien asked.

Alya rolled her eyes and sat down, groaning. "Nevermind," She shook her head, a small laugh following.

Marinette looked to her other friends for help. Adrien shrugged and sat down, unsure of what just happened. Bridgette offered a big smile, but shrugged as well. "You guys are so dumb," Felix mumbled before going back to his phone.

The teacher called attention on her. "Welcome back students!" She smiled. "I see some new faces," She commented. "I hope everything will be good to you here."

\---

Marinette had her next class with Nino and Felix, which was an equation for disaster. And even more lucky, it was three at a table.

Meanwhile, Adrien and Bridgette had their next class together. Adrien wanted to know more about Bridgette, so he was glad he could talk with her. "So, _you're_ the boy Marinette is crushing on."

"What?" Adrien asked, his eyes widening.

"Oh, nothing," Bridgette shrugged, a smirk staying on her face. "You seem nice, model boy," She started. "Did you know I knew your brother from the time you two lived in China?"

A smile grew on Adrien's face, remembering how Felix would tell him of a girl he met. And could kick his ass. "That was you? Really?" His eyebrows rose in astonishment. "That's where he learned to fight."

"I taught him," Bridgette shrugged when they walked into the classroom and claimed seats next to each other. It was already a budding friendship. Which was a good thing, Bridgette had a feeling she would see Adrien a lot. "I could kick his butt, though. Hell, I could kick Chat Noir's butt!"

Adrien chuckled. "What about Ladybug?"

"Probably. But I like her too much to do that to her. I'll save her from the embarrassment,"

Adrien pulled out a notebook and looked at the time. They only had a few minutes before the bell rang, but he had an idea. "You know, Felix knows Ladybug and Chat Noir. I'm sure he could set up a time for you to fight them and see if you're at their level."

Bridgette chuckled and patted his arm. "He may know them, but I wouldn't do that to them, it's just a good thing to have in my back pocket," She confessed, and the bell rang.

She sent one last text to Marinette before putting her phone away. _He's a keeper. I approve._

\---

It was funny how much their friendship group had grown over the years. Of course, Nino and Marinette knew each other from all the years of schooling. They had the longest history. But, the years before there was a real bond, they weren't the best of friends. Sure, they would sit together and lunch and talk, but they never saw each other outside of school.

Then, Marinette met Alya, and they instantly clicked. Marinette spent most her time with Alya, since she couldn't form sentences around Adrien. Only a day after meeting Alya, she met Felix. But he was a lot harder to crack, and didn't see her outside of school.

When Alya and Nino had a thing for each other, the three of them started to hang out. Which meant Adrien would join since he's Nino's best friend, and Felix would come along as well. Something about Adrien wanting him to _get out there_ forced him to go to friendly hang outs. Good thing Marinette and Felix became friends when they were paired together on a project only a few weeks into last year's school year.

And now Bridgette. She was a lot like Marinette, making it easy for the rest of the group to befriend her. She did have her sass, that was Alya-like, that differed from Marinette, but they were both extremely nice. Except, you would think Bridgette would kick someone through a wall if they deserved it. And she could.

Alya and Marinette had gone from eating alone to eating as a group of six. They had moved from the stairs in a quiet part of the school to having to sit in the lunch room and claim a table for themselves.

"So, Bridgette, how are you enjoying the school?" Marinette asked.

Bridgette took a bite of her sandwich. "You know, its school, but it's really nice!" She said. "I have some good classes. And I'm so happy we're all together to start our day!"

"How can someone be so cheerful about school? It's a literal prison, and I'm still unsure why Adrien wanted to go to school last year," Felix shrugged. "I mean, look around. There are some kids I can stand, some I've never talked to, and Chloe, but it's _people_ ," Felix gestured to the whole cafeteria.

Alya chuckled. "I don't know, I think Adrien made it very clear that he hated being cooped up in the house all the time," She defended her friend. "I probably would have gone insane from homeschooling."

"Alya's right in track. I was going to die if I had Nathalie show me another flashcard!" Adrien dramatically put a hand over his heart.

"Besides," Marinette started, "If Adrien weren't so persistent about coming to school, you would have never met me!" Marinette threw her arms around Felix and forced him into a hug.

"I will break your arm if you don't get off of me," Felix grumbled, not moving an inch.

Nino laughed. "Come on, Felix, Marinette gives the best hugs!"

Marinette sadly removed her arms from Felix with a sigh. "He doesn't love me."

Felix rolled his eyes. "You guys all suck," He groaned and took another bite of his lunch. "I think the only really good thing about school is that we get out of it for a day when an Akuma attacks," Felix said with a shrug.

"Speaking of, I'm kind of surprised there-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT, AGRESTE!" Marinette shouted and threw her empty water bottle at him.

"-hasn't been an Akuma yet," Adrien finished, not processing what Marinette yelled. "Oh, oops, I'm sorry, Mari. It's just interesting."

Marinette took a deep breath and paused for a moment, like she thought an Akuma was going to come on cue with what he said. "I guess you're off the hook for now. It was actually a nice day; I didn't need it ruined by Hawkmoth."

Alya shot up. "Oh, my gosh, guys!" She squealed and looked to Marinette and Felix. "I think Chat Noir is back!"

Nino and Bridgette both gave a weird expression. "Chat Noir was missing?"

Felix mentally facepalmed, but didn't show anything physically. "I thought he told you to keep that a secret. Or, technically, he told us to keep that a secret."

Alya's jaw dropped, then closed quickly. "If he's back now, what's the matter? It's not like I'm posting it on the Ladyblog. _But_ , I saw him the last night. He was back to normal, so he's back!"

Marinette put on a fake smile. "That's great, Alya! But remember, you promised him you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Alya put her hands up in defense. "I know, I know, I was just informing you guys."


	20. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By now, everyone in Paris knows the drill when there is an Akuma attack. But something is different, the akuma is stronger. And when Ladybug is in need, the one person she isn't expecting comes to her rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now its really about to get crazy

There may not have been an Akuma on the first day of school, but the second day, Hawkmoth did not hold back.

Marinette was sat next to Alya in the class right before lunch. They, luckily, had Mme. Bustier for the class and she had a pretty good idea why Marinette would run out of class whenever there was an Akuma. She stopped questioning her, but never confronted her about it.

"May I go to the bathroom? Thanks!" Marinette squeaked before running out to find a place to transform. And within a few seconds, Ladybug went flying past the classroom.

"I have to record this!" Alya ran out of the room and opened up her blog to stream it.

Mrs. Bustier sighed, tired of how long the attacks had been going on. "You all know the drill by now, right?"

The class responded with nods and grunts, either turning their phones on or heading to the window to watch.

The fight went on much longer than they thought it would. Alya had to get back to the school, Ladybug demanded it, it was too unsafe. So, like Paris always has when it comes to Akuma attacks, they went about their day.

Alya stomped into lunch and sat down next to Bridgette, across from Nino and Felix. "Wow, what's wrong with you?" Nino asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Ladybug threw me back here and told me to stay, or she would barely give interviews again," Alya grumbled.

"Well, I don't blame her," Felix started, "It looks like a dangerous fight."

Alya threw her hands up and groaned. "I know," She sighed. "Hey, where are Marinette and Adrien?"

"Probably making out," Bridgette shrugged, getting weird looks from the other three. "What?"

Felix rolled his eyes. "As much as we all wish they would get together, you know how they are. Marinette got a call from Sabine that she needed help during lunch and Adrien decided to go with her. It was a lot of carrying in boxes and Tom wasn't there, so now she has two teenagers helping," Felix said, forgetting that someone actually knew about Marinette's secret.

"Adrien, too?" Bridgette raised her eyebrows.

Felix shrugged, trying to play it off. "I could be wrong."

Adrien and Marinette were screaming as the Akuma was getting harder. "This has gone on for far too long!" Marinette yelled to her partner. "If we don't do something quick, I'll change back, and I don't have any cookies."

The two hid behind a wall.

"I've got a minute left; I should really get back to my bag. I've got cheese in there for mine," Adrien sighed, looking around for any escape. "I'll call Felix and tell him to find some cookies," He said. "Just be careful, and I'll be back soon."

Marinette watched Chat Noir run off, soon transforming back to Adrien and running inside the school. He ran up to his group of friends, that luckily grabbed the bags of their missing friends. "Where is that damn cheese?" Adrien yelled as he pulled things out of his bag, throwing them into the table.

Alya began to talk. "Nice of you to join us- What are you doing?" She asked when he started digging through Marinette's bag.

"Does she gave any cookies?" Adrien looked up, "It's an emergency."

Bridgette gave Adrien a questioning look. "No, she was running late this morning-"

"Felix!" Adrien yelled. "Go get some cookies, please, it's important."

Felix nodded and stood up, not waiting for anymore explanation. "Sorry guys, gotta go!" Adrien yelled and ran off again, giving Plagg the cheese as quick as he could.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," The akumatized villain called.

"Ladybug!" A high pitch voice whispered. Marinette turned her head quickly to see Chloe from her limo. Marinette's earrings beeped, signaling only a minute left. "Come here, no ones inside here, no one will see you," She whispered.

Marinette sighed. There was no other choice, and she darted to Chloe's limo. "Drive," Chloe called, then pulled up the black out screen.

Her earrings gave out one last warning, only a few seconds left. "Chloe, please look away," Marinette sighed.

Marinette had to admit; she wasn't expecting Chloe to look away. But, surprising Marinette, Chloe turned her entire body away from her, and closed her eyes. A bright pink flash filled the back of the limo, confirming for Chloe that she had detransformed. "Do you need anything? Anything to help you get back out there?"

"I just...I need to call Chat Noir...thank you," Marinette gave a small smile towards her enemy then pulled out her phone, dialing Adrien.

"Are you okay?" Adrien answered. "Plagg is still eating. I sent Felix to find some cookies."

Marinette sighed. "I-I'm okay. I'm with Chloe. She...she let me in her limo. Please don't freak out; everything is okay. I just didn't want to be stuck defenseless in the middle of the battle," Marinette explained. "You know your brother would kill both of us if that happened."

Marinette could hear Adrien making noises on the other side of the line. "Okay," He took a deep breath. "Where are you? I'll come get you when I recharge, and I'll make sure I have the cookies."

"Chloe," Marinette pulled the phone away from her face a bit. "Where are we going?"

"Right now I'm having my driver take me back to the hotel, but if you need to go somewhere else, then we can make that happen," Chloe nodded. It was strange, seeing her act like this. Marinette wished she acted like this to everyone, but it's Chloe.

"Where's Felix getting the cookies?" Marinette asked.

"He told me he's going to the bakery," Adrien replied.

"Can we go to the Dupain-Cheng bakery?" Marinette asked.

Chloe turned back a bit and leaned to where the driver could hear. She told the driver the new location. "Okay, I'll call Felix," Adrien said. "I'll be back to the battle in just a few minutes. Plagg is almost done."

"Please don't fight without me," Marinette started. "I'll be to the bakery soon. It won't take long for Tikki to eat," She told him.

The conversation ended quickly after that because Adrien went to transform. "Chloe," Marinette called, as she still sat facing away from her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," Marinette said. She was exhausted, and it was nice that she could get a ride. "Thank you for the ride, and for not looking. It's my biggest secret, and it really means a lot that you respected my privacy, even if I am your favorite hero."

Chloe's eyes were still shut, but she could hear the smile in Marinette's voice. "Well, I couldn't compromise your trust in me. I might need it one day," Chloe shrugged.

"Miss," The driver called. "We've arrived."

Marinette smiled one last time as she saw Felix standing outside of the bakery with cookies in his hands. "I'll see you around, Chloe."

"I can't believe you were with Chloe," Felix chuckled. "That was the last person I would have expected you to go with."

"Don't question it. I don't even know what happened," Marinette said as she placed some of the cookies into her purse for Tikki to eat.

A few minutes later, Marinette was back up and running. Chat Noir was waiting on a roof, watching over the Akuma. "I've had to count on Chloe, depend on your brother, and miss classes. Let's get this victim back to normal," Marinette determined.

And they did. Only a half hour later the lucky charm came in handy, and the cataclysm was used to help in the defeat. Marinette was _tired_ , and she couldn't deal with this for much longer. She purified the Akuma and made Paris go back to normal, then walked up to Chat Noir before she ran back home.

"I know we haven't talked about it. And I know we've been lucky that it hasn't been awkward, but we need to talk about something else too. I don't care if we never get around to talking about our identities, but I am _done_ with these villains, and we need to do more about it," Marinette declared, her earrings giving the three-minute warning. "Patrol tomorrow night, okay?"

"Okay," Adrien nodded, agreeing with everything she said. And with that, Marinette went home and fell asleep as soon as she touched her bed.


	21. Debating Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette discuss a plan to find Hawkmoth, involving one of their close friends. Bridgette confronts Felix about a suspicion she holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU'VE MADE IT HALFWAY THROUGH THE FIC HECK YEAH

"You want to tell Alya?" Adrien exploded.

Marinette nodded. "I do."

"Why? She runs the blog that previously tried to find out our identities. I mean, she's an amazing friend, but she is a reporter," Adrien sighed. "She would flip out."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "If you would let me finish, you technically don't even have to tell her."

"I still don't understand why you want to put yourself in that position," Adrien sat down next to his partner.

"You still didn't let me finish," Marinette shrugged. "Think about it. How long have we been fighting Hawkmoth? Over a year. He's getting stronger, and we've had trouble beating him. He's interrupted our lives and everyone in Paris, he's even expanded! Who knows what could happen if he were able to get all of France, or even out to other countries? I don't want to give up the Miraculous', so we have to defeat him."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "And Alya comes in where?"

Marinette thought for a second. "She knows a lot about computers. She could help us track him down. She would be a big help in finding his lair," Marinette explained. "We would be able to take him down."

Adrien put his hand on Marinette's shoulder that was covered by the ladybug suit. "We can do this without telling her. Bug, it's too dangerous. For both her and us, we can't put Alya in danger."

Marinette didn't say anything. "Okay. We'll try without telling her. But if it gets to the point...we also can't tell Felix. He'll kill us."

"Noted," Adrien nodded. "Now, what was this with Chloe?"

A groan escaped Marinette's lips. "I don't even know. It was so confusing. But I didn't have a choice...there were people around and I couldn't detransform in the middle of a fight zone, so I got inside the limo," Marinette began to recite what happened earlier in the day. "Then...when I asked her to look away, she did. It was weird that she listened, especially since she's shown how much she likes Ladybug. I would have thought she would have watched me detransform," Marinette sighed.

Adrien chuckled. "She would have flipped out seeing you. Her scream would have made the Akuma fly out of the villain in an instant," He commented. "Speaking of identities..." Adrien started.

Marinette nodded. "I know it didn't happen the way either of imagined, but I'm kind of glad it was Felix who revealed it. I'm very close to him, and he's an amazing friend, and I'm glad he was looking out for me. It gave me time to process before seeing you on Skype the following day...I didn't know what to think," Marinette started to ramble and realized she should stop talking.

Adrien nodded. "Wait, were you upset that it's me?" He asked, his smile fading.

"Upset? No, I was just surprised. I mean, I was so happy to hear that the guy I've known for over a year and grown to become friends with is my partner! I was so happy to hear that the guy who has been flirting with me and trying to kiss me for months is the guy I have a crush on! I was anything but upset," Marinette concluded.

Adrien's jaw dropped, and the sides of his mouth peeked up. "Hold on, back it up. Crush? That's the crush you're talking about all the time? _My competition was myself_?" Adrien asked.

Marinette put her hand over her mouth. "D-did I say that? You weren't supposed to know that..." Marinette sighed and looked down at her feet. "But I guess it makes us even. You're always flirting."

Adrien gave a toothy smile. "I was really confused when Felix and you started talking the following day. Then Plagg flew up, and I knew we were doomed, someone knew my identity! Then to find our you're Ladybug, I was so released. But, I did make father and Nathalie infuriated because I could not stay focused and I was very excited about finding out. I wanted to come home immediately and kiss you," Adrien confessed. _I still kinda do_ , he thought.

"Oh my god!" Marinette shouted, almost falling off the roof. She stood up quickly and paced around, repeating the same three words every second.

"What? What's wrong?" Chat Noir shot up and stood across from Ladybug.

"We kissed!" Ladybug yelled back, almost screaming. "We kissed!"

Adrien's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't remember any kiss? I mean...I know we almost kissed for Nino's film, but Chloe barged in before we had the chance to," Adrien offered, only having Marinette shake her head. "Are you sure it wasn't Fe? Father still gets us confused so I wouldn't blame y-"

"No, we kissed...as superheroes!" She yelled, her hands on her cheeks. "I can't believe this!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Was this another Copycat thing? Because I remember who he was and I will kick his-"

Marinette stopped him. "It was during Dark Cupid. You were under Kim's curse to hate everyone you love...and you almost used Cataclysm on me. So, I stopped you...by kissing you. And it broke the curse," Marinette slowly brought her fingers to her lips.

"Oh come on...and I don't remember it? That's so unfair!" Adrien stomped and crossed his arms.

Marinette giggled. "Sorry, Noir," She said. "Maybe some other day. Right now, we have to focus on Paris."

And it broke both their hearts. To find out the person they loved was right there the whole time...and they can't do anything about it. If Hawkmoth knew they were together, he would do something about it. They had to keep everyone safe.

\---

"I'm here to see Felix," Bridgette said when she rang the doorbell the following day. It was midday Saturday; she was hoping Felix would be home.

"No. Go away," A low voice answered. Of course, Felix would have been the one to answer.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Come on, Felix, I have something serious to talk to you about. I know you saw my urgent texts!" Bridgette held her phone up.

Felix sighed. "Fine."

The gate opened, and Bridgette walked in amused. His house was insanely big; she was definitely going to get lost. The door to the mansion opened up into a grand staircase with a picture of Felix, Adrien, and their father. There were doors also coming off of the entrance, but she had no idea where to go.

"No ones home but me," Felix called. "They're at a photoshoot," He explained. "What did you need to talk about?"

Bridgette walked up the stairs to get closer to him. "The other day when Marinette and Adrien missed lunch...Something's fishy," Bridgette said. "We both know I know about Marinette, and we both know you know about Marinette. So, we know where she was. But, you covered for _both Adrien and Marinette_ ," She expressed. "Adrien is Chat Noir, right?"

Felix cringed. He knew his mistake would come back to bite him in the butt. Bridgette wasn't dumb; she wouldn't let that slide. "Uh, what are my chances of you believing me if I said _no_?"


	22. Plans and More Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix made a pun, Chole randomly talks to the group she usually glares at, Ladybug and Chat Noir confront Alya about their plan, Chloe has suspicions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwahah

"Morning Nino, Alya, Adrien," Marinette smiled to her friends when she walked in. She stopped in front of Adrien's desk to talk. "I heard Felix made a pun over the weekend."

"He did!" Adrien jumped. "I was so surprised I almost had a heart attack!"

Marinette laughed. "What was it?"

Adrien looked to his brother talking to the excitable Bridgette. "He told me _the cheese isn't the only thing that stinks around here,_ after I made a pretty bad joke," Adrien snickered. "I didn't even care that he said my joke stinks! He made a pun!"

"Your jokes do kind of stink, though," Marinette shrugged.

Adrien threw his hand over his heart. "My lady...that hurts. I thought you of all people would be the one that lives for them!" He dramatically moved, putting his hand on his forehead and leaning back.

Marinette laughed and patted his shoulder. "One day, Kitty," She smiled and sat in her seat. Alya and Nino looked to each other with wide eyes, confused when this all happened.

"What?" Marinette asked Alya when she saw the look on her face.

Alya's head moved to look at the few classmates who were eavesdropping on the conversation Marinette was having with Adrien. "Nothing, I guess," Alya sighed and turned away, then turned back quickly to her friend. "When did you and Adrien get this...close?"

Marinette looked at her with a blank stare. "Uh, I guess over the summer? When Felix stayed over we Skyped Adrien daily, so I guess we just grew closer?"

"And you're not freaking out that you can talk to Adrien normally? And be playful?" Alya asked.

Marinette shrugged. "I don't know. I still like him, _a lot,_ but right now I've got a lot on my shoulders, and it's easier to be friends than not to be able to talk to him," She admitted. And she wasn't lying; she jus didn't tell Alya what was on her shoulders. _Oh, just the lives of everyone in Paris._

"Yeah, okay," Alya nodded slowly. "Good luck with that."

\---

Marinette sat in between Adrien and Alya at lunch that day. The group of six was either not talking at all, and everyone was on their phones, or they were overlapping each conversation going on. It was a confusing group, but also fun and exciting. Every day was different.

"I still don't understand why you carry around so much of that stinky cheese!" Alya squealed when Adrien brought it out of his bag.

Adrien shrugged. "It's a necessity these days."

"He's obsessed with it," Felix mumbled, making Marinette laugh.

The conversation died out when Chloe approached their table alone. Marinette had gotten lucky, she only had a few classes with her his year, but it was still enough to make her suffer. "Afternoon, Chloe," Adrien smiled.

Felix gave Marinette a look that was unreadable. He knew she was in the limo with her the other day, and he knows she didn't look. "Hi, Adrien," She smiled, then her eyes shifted beside him. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Chloe called. She rarely ever called Marinette by her first name only, it was always her full name.

"Yeah, Chloe?" Marinette asked.

"Will you be at the bakery this afternoon or evening?" She asked, not offering anymore after.

Marinette thought for a second. "I should be. Why? Do you need something?"

"I was trying to decide when to pick up my order from your parents," She confirmed. "And, I need a follow up with what I asked you about a few weeks ago."

Alya gasped. "You did what?"

Marinette brushed her off. "Y-yeah. I should be there tonight. I'm working for a few hours, but I should be home afterward," Marinette nodded.

"Great," Chloe said. "There's a gala coming up, have you guys heard about it? To honor Ladybug and Chat Noir, of course. The whole school is invited," Chloe rambled. It was unlike Chloe to talk like this, unless she had a reason to. "Oh, oops. No one is supposed to know about it yet."

"Don't worry," Adrien said. "We knew about it, so we told the group," He told Chloe. And he didn't lie, either. Being the children of Gabriel Agreste, they were informed two weeks ago. So, naturally, Adrien and Felix told their friends. "And...I can't go."

"What do you mean you can't go?" Chloe asked, taken aback from what he said.

Adrien shrugged. "I'll be out of town that weekend."

"Yeah, I'm not going either," Marinette sighed.

Alya hit her best friend's upper arm. "Girl, what? Since when?"

Marinette looked to Felix for help. "Since I got grounded for being late to everything. My parents said no to the gala," She lied. They didn't even know about the party, and she wasn't going to tell them. She had to be there, but not as Marinette.

"Well," Chloe said, "I've got better things to attend to than talk to you guys," She turned on her heels and walked away.

"I can't believe you aren't going!" Nino yelled. "We've been waiting for a moment for all of us to be together and meet Ladybug and Chat Noir," Nino sighed, looking at Adrien and Marinette.

"Sorry," The both of them said at the same time, surprised their excuses worked.

\---

It was almost dark out, and Chloe had not shown up at the bakery. She had finished her shift helping her mom, while Bridgette was just getting started. "I'm going to go...work on homework," Marinette told Bridgette. Felix was finishing up with her father, packaging the last of the sweets they had made.

Bridgette knew she was going to meet up with Chat Noir. "What do you want me to do if Chloe arrives?"

Marinette thought for a moment. "Just give me a call. I'll take my cell with me, just stall her." Marinette told her cousin, then ran up the stairs and transformed, on her way to find Adrien. They were meeting up with Alya tonight, just to see if she would be up for helping.

"You're late, Bug," Chat Noir smirked and crossed his arms when he saw Marinette arrive.

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Had to make sure a particular blonde wasn't going to walk into my house," She told him.

Alya ran to where they agreed to meet a few minutes later. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked, trying to seem cool, but she was freaking out on the inside that Chat Noir and Ladybug wanted _her_ help.

"You have to promise that even if you say no, you have to keep this between us. And especially keep it away from Felix Agreste...he would totally shut us down if he found out we were doing this," Marinette talked to her best friend, hoping to keep everything under wraps.

Alya agreed and listened to the plan Ladybug and Chat Noir had in mind. They explained everything from tracking down Hawkmoth with her help, up until what could happen if they defeat him.

The bell on the door sounded when Chloe walked inside. "You had an order, right?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, and I'm here to see Marinette," Chloe said as she chewed her gum.

Bridgette nodded. "She's upstairs. Just give me a second to text her..." She trailed off and sent a text. "Sorry, Chloe. Sabine is upstairs, and I don't have the talent of memorizing orders just yet. Do you remember what it was, then I could get it easier for you instead of having to dig through all the papers?"

Chloe told Bridgette what she ordered. It was obvious Marinette and Chloe didn't get along, but Chloe disliked Bridgette even more. She wasn't even sure why...she just didn't like her.

Marinette felt the buzz under her yo-yo. "Sorry, one second, I was waiting for a text," Marinette apologized to Alya and turned around so Alya wouldn't be able to see the phone. "Darn, Chat, I have to go," Marinette sighed.

"Of course, right as we're getting to the good part she decides to show up!" Chat Noir rolled his eyes. "I want to hear all about what happens later."

"I'll call you," Ladybug nodded to her partner. "Sorry I have to go so soon, Alya, but I'll hear from Chat how the rest of this goes. Hopefully, I'll see you around!" Marinette offered a smile, then flew off, trying to get back to the bakery quickly.

Chloe looked at her phone, watching the minutes pass by. "What is taking so long? Why are you stalling me?"

"I'm not stalling you!" Bridgette laughed, making it obvious that she was.

"Bridgette, you're hiding something. Where's Marinette? Is she even upstairs?" Chloe questioned.

"I'm right here!" Marinette ran into the kitchen, her face red like she had been running. "I'm sorry about that, Chloe," She apologized. "What do you need me to look at? If this is going to take a while, we can go upstairs. Or we can just talk right here..."

Chloe pulled out her sketches. "I want to know if this would be possible to have made before the gala. And, if you think it would actually look good. I'm having problems with my current designer and, you're flexible," She shrugged.

Marinette grabbed the sketches and looked at what she had in mind. "These look really good. I'm sure with the right person they'd be able to make it look just like you want and have it done in time," Marinette told her frenemy. "Who's making it?"

Chloe shrugged. "Still debating. Like I said, I'm having troubles with my current designer," She said, then her smile grew into a big smirk. "Wait, how great would it be to have a teenager make it? It would make him so jealous that he'd beg to come back to me!" She snickered and took her design back. Marinette wasn't sure what to think, she couldn't even say anything. "I'll keep you updated." Chloe grabbed her box of sweets and went to walk out of the box, already have paid for her order.

"What just happened?" Marinette turned around to Bridgette with a flushed face. "I have to call Adrien; he wanted to know how everything went. Oh god, if he's not with Alya anymore, he's going to kill me. I never expected her to even say anything like that! Why now? Why would she do that?" Marinette paced around the bakery and pulled out her phone to dial Adrien's number.

Chloe had her suspicions.


	23. The Second Weekend of Every Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya makes her decision and thinks about the random box that appeared in her room recently, the gang gets together for a monthly excuse to hang out, Nino has an important job to do the following day.

Alya agreed.

She was going to be working with Ladybug and Chat Noir, trying to help them find Hawkmoth. She had no idea if she could actually do it, if she could actually find Hawkmoth, or if they could defeat him alone, but she would do anything she could.

Maybe she'd finally get a chance to open the box that appeared mysteriously in her house marked "Only open when it's the right time. You'll know."

But Alya couldn't think of Ladybug and Chat Noir right now. Marinette decided that they needed a new tradition, which every second Saturday the group of six would get together and have a sleepover. Adrien offered to host it for the first time, since his room alone can fit to house a family.

Alya made her way to the Agreste mansion to find that her thoughts had taken captive of her, and she was the last one to arrive. "Now the party can start!" Bridgette called when Alya walked into Adrien's room. She had gotten used to making her way to his room, as most of their group hangouts were held there. She couldn't tell you where any other room was, though, she was too scared to go around the mansion without anyone else. Nathalie scared her, and the chance of running into their father was too high.

They ordered pizza and listened to music, soon getting bored and deciding to download an app of truth or dare. "Felix!" Adrien called, "You get to go first. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I trust no one," Felix shrugged, and Adrien clicked the button.

Adrien laughed at what came across his screen. "Out of who in this room would you kiss?"

Felix scrunched up his face and looked at the group. "No one," He rolled his eyes.

"Please, enlighten us, oh wise one," Nino teased, genuinely curious why he wouldn't kiss anyone.

Felix sighed. "Adrien is my brother. Nope," Felix started, a legitimate reason. "Nino, it's kind of obvious. He would say it every time I see him, and then I would have to forbid Adrien from being his friend. Alya, she would somehow find a way to take a picture and post it everywhere, and I don't need that. Then Bridgette, who I probably would have agreed on, but after further thought, I feel like she would be like Marinette and scream and faint when someone gets close to her like that," Bridgette nodded at the comment, he wasn't wrong. "And lastly, Marinette. She's the last person I would ever kiss, ever," Felix started, and Marinette faked hurt. "She would _never_ let me live that down. She would joke about it daily, and would probably put it on my grave if given the chance," Felix concluded.

Marinette tried to hold back her giggles. "Okay, that might be true, but I know you still love me."

"That's debatable."

The group laughed, and Adrien called the next name the phone picked. "Alya, truth or dare," Adrien asked. She chose dare, and a corny smile grew on Adrien's face when he clicked the dare button. "Text your crush and ask them out."

Alya rolled her eyes. It was obvious she and Nino were on the road to dating, but they hadn't made themselves official yet. "How am I supposed to ask Ladybug out about when I don't even know her identity?"

"Woooow," Nino called, making everyone else snicker.

"What are you talking about? She's right there," Bridgette shrugged, not thinking. She had been exhausted lately.

"What?" Alya turned her head to look out Adrien's window to spot Ladybug.

Felix shot Bridgette a glare, making her realize she said something she shouldn't have said. "I mean, I might have seen her go past. I don't know, totally, I'm exhausted," She tried to cover up.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I have to make a call," Marinette told the group, half of which was too distracted to know. Adrien heard, and he gave her a small glance, but she couldn't tell what he meant.

She ran to Felix's room and transformed. Jumping out his window, she flew across where Adrien's window is. When he saw her, he ran over and opened the window, just to make sure she had a place to land if she decided too.

"You're still in love with her, right?" Nino asked Adrien, bumping his side.

"Of course."

Ladybug perched on the windowsill. "I saw staring, what's up guys?" She asked.

"Oh my god, the one time this happens, Marinette isn't here!" Nino groaned. He was probably the one that seemed most in the dark, but Alya was keeping her cool considering they were working together now.

Alya gave her a smile. "What are you doing out, and without Chat Noir?"

Ladybug shrugged. "Just a quick patrol. I thought I heard something, so I wanted to check it out. Luckily, it was nothing," She lied. If only they knew. Maybe it was a good thing they didn't tell Alya.

"All right," Felix smirked between Ladybug and Alya, enjoying this too much. "You had a dare. Do it."

Alya's face turned a bright shade of pink, and opened her mouth to talk to Ladybug. Before the words could come out, she turned around to face Nino. "Hey, go out with me, loser," She smiled.

Adrien and Bridgette laughed, and Marinette tried to keep her laughter hidden. "Hey, didn't I stuff you guys into a panther cage? Did it help?" She smirked.

Nino scratched the back of his neck. "Y'know, I think it gave us a little push."

Ladybug laughed, catching eyes with Adrien. "Well, I'm glad to see that no Akuma was overtaking this room. I should get back and tell Chat Noir it was a false alarm," Marinette said. Felix cringed when she said that, as she already stated she was out without Chat Noir, and he hoped no one caught it.

Nino raised his eyebrow. "Wait, didn't you say-"

"Bug out!" Ladybug yelled and flew off. And only a few minutes later, Marinette returned to Adrien's room, giving Tikki some cookies first, of course.

Nino and Alya yelled at her for missing Ladybug, but they were like the rest of Paris, and didn't put two and two together. Hell, at this rate, Chloe was going to be the one to find out before her closest friends.

\---

Nino had a box of minute-made soup as a special delivery. Typically, he didn't have a steady job. Just every once in a while he would run deliveries for his parent's business.

But there was one he always made on the same day, every month. Every second Sunday at noon, always right on time.

His parents had no idea why he always took up the opportunity to deliver to such a random person, but afterward, he didn't return for a while. Sometimes it was an hour; sometimes they didn't see him until sundown. Naturally, they assumed it was because he was using the delivery as an excuse to get out of the house without being questioned where he was.

Once he left Adrien's house, he ran home, grabbed the box of soup, and ran to the ancient looking building. It had a Chinese look, as the guy who lives and works there is Chinese.

"Ah, Nino, right on time!" The old man called and opened the door for the boy.

Nino nodded with a smile on his face and set down the box of soup where he always did, beginning to load it into the cupboard. "As always, Master Fu," Nino told him. "Am I ever late?"

"There was that one ti-"

"That didn't count...there was an Akuma attack that made everyone stay inside." Nino rolled his eyes.

Fu nodded, tapping his chin. "Right, I forgot about that."

"Do you want me to start cooking one of these? You were fresh out, Wayzz must be starving!" Nino chuckled.

"That would be nice, Nino," Fu smiled back.

The small flying turtle flew out of his hiding spot. "I heard my name- oh, hello, Nino."

Even though he was still oblivious about his friends, he knew all about the Miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heS NOT IN THE DARK LIKE EVERYONE THINKS HAHAHAH


	24. Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix, Adrien, and Marinette are left alone for the day to do whatever they please, only to be interrupted by Chloe. Alya analyzes the box more, and Nino learns the background of how Ladybug and Chat Noir were chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chill chapter. Just prepping for the intensity coming up.

Bridgette was sick, Nino was "visiting his grandfather," and Alya was stuck watching her sisters all weekend. Which meant Adrien, Felix, and Marinette were left alone to hang out.

They decided to go to a cafe for breakfast, one that none of them had been to before. It was a day where they didn't have much planned, but they were just going with the flow.

The three of them found a seat and Marinette went to the cashier to order, as it was one of the places that you go up to order. Adrien wanted to go with her, and left Felix to watch their things. Adrien really only went up with her so he could sneak his credit card in and pay for all of them.

"Felix," A hand landed on the table in front of Felix, who was looking at his phone.

Felix followed the hand up until he saw a face. "Chloe. Nice seeing you here."

"What's going on with Marinette? And don't lie to me, you may be a good liar, but I've known you all my life. I know when you're lying," Chloe told him.

Felix let out a quiet laugh. It was strange, he had gotten used to laughing more, and he primarily blames Marinette for that. "Why, Chloe, I don't think anything has been going on with Marinette. And if there was, why would I tell you? You're terrible to her," Felix rolled his eyes.

Chloe crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "I know something is going on. And you best bet I have my assumptions. If I have to go to Marinette, we both know if I guess it right, she'll get like she used to around Adrien and flip out. That would be a dead giveaway," Chloe threatened.

Felix shrugged. "I don't know; she's managed to keep a lot of secrets."

Chloe let out a little laugh. "Besides," She started, going to walk away. "I know you know who Ladybug and Chat Noir actually are."

And she left.

Marinette and Adrien were laughing when they walked back over. "Hey, was that Chloe?" Adrien asked when he sat back down.

"Yeah," Felix nodded.

"What about?" Marinette followed up.

Felix shrugged and pointed to Marinette. "You," He said. She gave a confused look, waiting for an explanation. "She asked what's going on with you. Then, left after saying I know who Ladybug and Chat Noir are," Felix explained.

"Do you think she knows? I mean, Ladybug did end up in the limo with her...but I thought he didn't look!" Adrien started to freak out.

Marinette shook her head. "She can't know, I saw her doing everything she could to cover her eyes and not see me," Marinette explained.

Felix agreed. "She doesn't know, but she has her assumptions. So, if she starts saying things, Marinette, you have to stay calm. Or else Chloe will be the first one to find out that isn't family," Felix explained.

The three chose to disregard the subject and continue amongst their day, which was still undecided.

\---

"What does this mean?" Alya murmured when she looked at the box that had been sitting on her desk for a month now. She had barely touched it, only to move it to a drawer and take it out. She had zero idea what the note could mean.

"' _Only open when it's the right time. You'll know_.' What does that mean?" She mumbled. She was meaning to be watching her sisters, but they were driving her so insane that she put on a long movie and went to her room.

She didn't know how it ended up in her room, and she didn't know what it was.

"Fu, she hasn't even mentioned it! Do you think she understands it? What if one of her sisters took-"

"I never got it wrong, Nino, and I believe you won't either. If you think Miss Cesaire can handle the Miraculous, then we go with it. I'm sure she got it, but Wayzz has not felt it being activated yet," Fu began to explain to Nino, as he was at another lesson. Nino had been seeing him more recently lately, mainly for the reasons of lessons.

Nino nodded. "I did as you said and put the note on there that she only opens it when she knows it's time. I guess nothing has stricken that yet," Nino told himself, trying to calm down.

"Exactly," Fu replied. "Ladybug and Chat Noir have attended every Akuma attack lately, and there haven't been any bigger threats. And you had even said you didn't know of anyone threatening her directly or indirectly, meaning she _has_ no reason to open it."

Nino rolled his eyes. "I still can't believe you won't tell me who Ladybug and Chat Noir are," He groaned.

Fu shrugged. "It is not my secret to tell."

"Can you at least tell me why you chose them? I'm curious what they did that made you take interest and trust in them," Nino said. Fu had asked him a few weeks ago who he thought would make a good miraculous holder, and another superhero. Fu knew the fight was going to get harder, and he knew the two heroes couldn't do it alone. So he had Nino do it, and see if his reasoning worked well.

It did.

"Of course, Nino," Fu smiled. He had appointed many Ladybug's and Chat Noir's, and each one was different. "I was crossing the street, and you know I tend to walk slower, and a car was coming. A young girl, your age, saw me and ran into the street to help me cross and stay safe. She ended up falling to the ground, dropping her box of freshly baked sweets, crushing most of them. She was even nice enough to let me have one of the two good ones left, and I walked inside her house and placed the miraculous. I knew," Fu recited, remembering Marinette's clumsy ways. "She was late to school, though."

Nino let out a little laugh. "And Chat Noir?"

"He wanted to go to school terribly bad. He managed to escape his father, but his assistant got to him one second before he had a chance to run up the stairs. I had fallen over and couldn't grab my walking stick, so he made the decision to run over and help me, meaning he was stuck going back home," Fu told Nino, and little did Nino know Fu was talking about his best friend.

"And I chose Alya because I feel she would be responsible," Nino sighed.

Fu put his hand on Nino's arm. "No, you chose her for many reasons. She has little sisters, yes? She watched after them and felt the need to protect them, like she would do with Paris. She gets all her school work done, meaning she is responsible. She also runs the Ladyblog and the school blog, so she can do many things and still have time to see her friends. She would go in the line of danger to throw Chat Noir his staff or get videos of the attack to post and keep her followers and the people of Paris updated...she cares," Fu elaborated. Nino knew all these reasons were correct, and they were all Alya, and deep down, Nino knew that's why he chose her.

"I wonder what she'll call herself," Nino smiled.


	25. Acting On Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know in Aladdin where Jasmine figures out Prince Ali is Aladdin by bringing up Abu? Remember that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shits goin down

The teacher was running late, meaning the students had time to talk.

Alya was running late, so Marinette sat and drew in her sketchbook. "Hey Adrien," Marinette called, and he turned around quickly. He looked at his face and his hair. "Okay, thanks, you can turn back now," She said and continued drawing.

Adrien laughed and stood up. "What are you working on?"

"I'm making a Chat Noir inspired suit, and I used you as my model," Marinette shrugged.

Nino stood up as well and looked. "Oh yes!" He cheered. "Adrien, you would totally rock the Chat Noir look," Nino commented. "Oh, my gosh, you and Marinette would look amazing as the Ladybug and Chat Noir pair."

"Me? Ladybug? No way," Marinette laughed. "She's way too different than I am," She tried to explain. "Plus, I'm more of a Chat Noir fan anyway."

"Of course you are," Chloe's voice called when she walked over to the three. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I need to talk to you."

Felix heard the shrieking voice and rolled his eyes. "Chloe, what did I tell you?"

"Hush, Agreste. I'm merely going to talk about a business opportunity," Chloe smirked. "Come with me, Marinette, I would like to speak in private," She said, walking out of the classroom. Without a choice, Marinette followed, not before Felix ran up to her though.

Felix put his hands on Marinette's shoulders. "Do not let your guard down. Remember, your just Marinette."

Marinette laughed and walked out of the classroom. "What did you want, Chloe?"

"You're not going to the gala, right?" She asked, and Marinette shook her head. "Why not?"

Marinette shrugged. "I'm grounded. I'm always late, and my parents thought that this would teach me a lesson that if I want to do things, I have to be on time, where they expect me to be," She lied. She has been excellent at keeping lies consistent, especially having to keep the biggest secret ever.

Chloe shrugged. "Will you make my dress? It would be the perfect way to make my designer jealous, and he would beg to come back."

Marinette wasn't quite sure what to think. Did Chloe really want her to make her dress? Or was it a joke? "I can't tell if you're being serious, but I can make your dress if you are. I'd love to, the design is great. I would need your measurements and a few extra things. I would probably be able to get it to you a few days before the gala, if that works."

"I'm serious," Chloe said and pulled out her designs. "And, you know, it's probably a good thing you aren't going to the gala," She started and handed Marinette her book. "I'm sure Tikki would get terribly hungry for cookies during it." Chloe tried to keep a straight face when saying so, remembering the conversation Ladybug had with Chat Noir. She had no idea what a _Tikki_ was, but she remembered her talking about feeding her.

Marinette shrugged again when she took the designs. "Nah, I live above the bakery and keep a bunch of food for her in my bag-" Marinette cut herself off when she realized what she was saying.

"I knew it!" Chloe yelled. "Okay, technically, I didn't know it. I had my suspicions-"

Marinette could barely look at her. "I thought you said you respected my privacy..."

"I did!" Chloe defended. "I honestly didn't look, and believe me, it took everything I had! But I didn't see anything. I just...your voice changes, and I recognized it a little. And it was driving me _insane_ , and I had to find a way to figure out if I was right," Chloe said, then noticed it looked like Marinette was going to start crying. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. I'm sorry, Marinette."

Marinette looked up slowly. "W-what?"

"I'm sorry-"

"What's going on? Marinette, are you okay?" Felix burst out the door and put his arms around her.

Marinette shook her head. "She knows, Felix, give it up," Marinette sighed. "She recognized my voice that day in the limo."

Felix had fire in his eyes. "If you tell a single soul, I will end you, Chloe. She's been stressing about people finding out for months, and if you tell anyone you-"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to tell anyone. I was actually in the middle of apologizing, thank you!" Her words spat at Felix, but slowly turned back to Marinette. "I understand if you don't want to make my dress anymore, but I was serious, and I would still love for you to make it."

Marinette nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'll make it. Just...either stop by the bakery or text me your measurements, and I'll start working on it," She told Chloe, still processing everything going on.

A smile grew across Chloe's face, a genuine smile. "Thank you."

"Marinette, let's get back inside. Alya's here and wondering where you are." Felix told his friend, and guided her back in the classroom.

Adrien saw Marinette's face and got worried. "What did she say?" Adrien exploded. No words were spoken, but Felix mouthed _she knows_ to him.

Chloe walked in after. "Don't worry, Adrikins, we were just talking about the gala," Chloe took her seat.

\---

Marinette worked with Bridgette in the front, while Felix was in the back. The three of them agreed to watch over the store so Sabine and Tom could have a date night.

The door rang when someone entered, and Marinette felt her heart drop when she saw Chloe. "Hi, guys," Chloe waved to the two. She couldn't get over the fact how much the two girls looked alike, yet they were cousins. If she didn't know better, she would have thought them to be twins. They look more alike than Adrien and Felix do.

"Hey, Chloe," Bridgette waved.

"Hi," Marinette added and continued ringing up her customer.

Chloe walked closer to the girls. "Marinette, when you're done, I brought my measurements," She said.

"I'll be done in a moment," Marinette mumbled, then looked up at her customer. "Thank you, have a lovely evening!"

Chloe looked between Bridgette and Marinette. "So, question, who else knows?"

Marinette sighed, she knew a million questions were coming. "Bridgette, Felix, and Adrien know," She told her. "And I don't intend on anyone else finding out."

Felix walked it of the back. "Marinette, you're still here? I thought you and Adrien were- Oh, Chloe," Felix stopped.

"Felix," Chloe nodded. "Don't worry; I'm just here to talk to Marinette about my dress."

Felix put his hands up in defense. "All right. Guys, I'm heading out. Gotta get home and check on Adrien," Felix said and rolled his eyes teasingly.

"I'll walk with you for a bit, I need to pick up something from the store," Bridgette followed and flipped the open sign to closed when she walked out. "I'll be back soon, Mari."

Marinette waved and gave a smile. "So, your measurements?"

"Oh, right!" Chloe said and pulled out a piece of paper she had written on and gave them to Marinette. "Hey, what's a _Tikki_?"

Marinette gave her a look that Chloe couldn't read. "I really don't want to get into that; it would probably be best for you not to know. The more you know, the more danger you could be in."

Chloe nodded, like she truly understood. "Uh, why did you save me all those times? I was terrible to you."

Shrugging, Marinette closed up the cash register. "No one deserves to get hurt, even if they were mean to me. Chat Noir and I protect everyone, and he knows you upset me, but I would never let someone stay in danger."

Chloe nodded again. "Thank you; I really mean that. I have been in a lot of trouble when it comes to Akuma's, I cause a lot, and it means a lot that you saved me. Since I'm not the nicest person."

Marinette gave her a smile. "Well, maybe you can start being nicer. That would be a good way to thank me. And I know everyone else would enjoy it if you were nicer," Marinette suggested.

Chloe didn't know how to reply; her jaw was practically on the floor. "I don't kn-" She stopped, then closed her mouth and took a deep breath. "I'll try."


	26. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fu drops so many hints to Nino that his best friend is Chat Noir and Nino just doesn't get it. Marinette is freaking out that Chloe's dress looks terrible, so she needs moral support from her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nino is just as oblivious as the rest of his friends. and paris.

"Another? Really?" Nino asked and threw his arms up. "Fu, Alya hasn't even activated hers yet, we can't give another one!"

"I didn't say we were going to yet," Fu corrected. " _I said_ I have my eye on someone that could make for a good holder."

The turtle flew over to Nino's face. "It's something you must think of at all times, especially since I can sense that Hawkmoth is getting stronger and things are getting harder for the pair. We never know who we might need, a guardian needs to always think of these things when there is a threat happening," Wayzz explained.

"Exactly right, and I've been doing this since I was your age," Fu added, "And I had to learn it all by listening to a Kwami, no one really taught me," Fu told the boy.

There was a knock at the door, and Wayzz went back to his hiding spot. "I'm not expecting anyone," Fu muttered, and Nino walked over to the door to answer it.

"Here you are!" The blonde boy yelled. "Marinette and I were so worried when we got Alya's call about not seeing you for a few days. So, we went to your parents, and they said you came home late last night and left early this morning. What are you doing _here_?" Adrien laughed.

Nino's eyes were growing as he continued talking. Fu walked up next to the shocked boy. "Adrien Agreste, correct?"

Adrien jumped back. "Y-yeah, how'd you know that?"

"Master Fu here is amazing. He's a healer and practically physic; he knows everyone," Nino told him. "That, and, you're kind of famous. What are you doing here?"

Adrien shrugged. "One, I didn't think he'd pay attention to my name. I was expecting, you know, Gabriel. And two, like I said, Mari and I were worried. I should give her a call and tell her I found you..." Adrien pulled out his phone then looked to Fu quickly. "I know you from somewhere..."

Adrien thought for a second as he stared at Fu. "Oh! I helped you up when you fell like a year ago...and made me miss my first day of school because Nathalie forced me back home," Adrien sighed. "Oh well, glad to see you again!"

Adrien dialed Marinette's number and started to tell her he found Nino. Nino turned to Fu and raised an eyebrow. "I'm almost positive that you don't read Gabriel magazines. And I barely even gave you an idea of what my friend looked like, so?"

Fu shrugged. "Like you said, Nino, I'm amazing," He smiled. "I'm joking, you know I know everyone around here. I have to keep an eye out for the good ones," Fu continued.

"Maybe that's what we need to do!" Nino shouted and jumped up, pointing at the Guardian. Adrien turned around quickly.

"What do we need to do?"

"Nothing, give me a minute to talk to Fu!" Nino shrieked and moved with Fu further away from Adrien.

Fu gave him a confused look, and Wayzz was peaking out from his hiding spot. "What are you thinking?"

"You said you keep an eye on the good ones, have you actually spent time on looking for the bad ones? Or ones that could potentially be bad? Maybe you could narrow down who took Nooroo," Nino said.

Wayzz rolled his eyes. "We tried that when Hawkmoth first appeared. We came up with nothing," He said.

"Yes, but, now it's different. He's been around for longer, and Fu is trying to find more heroes, so he isn't really focusing on the bad guys! We need to-"

"Nino," Fu stopped him. "Ladybug and Chat Noir are actually working on a plan to locate him now. I want to see how that plays out first, because it's a pretty good plan. I don't want to interfere and make all of us lose our chances," Fu told the boy. "If their plan turns out not to work, then we can do your idea. But right now," Fu looked over to Adrien, "I think your friends want you."

Adrien was still standing in the doorway, on the phone. Nino nodded to Fu and said his goodbyes, then walked over to his friend.

"Yes, Mari, we will be there. Take a deep breath, bug, Nino's walking back over right now. Yes, I know Felix and Bridgette are working in their project today, so it's just us four. We're not that far, just at some random healing place," Adrien laughed and looked to Nino. "Yes, Mari, stop worrying! I'll see you soon," Adrien said, and hung up.

Nino walked out of the building and gave a confused look. "What was that about?"

Adrien shrugged. "She's freaking out about Chloe's dress and really needs a break. There's only a week until the gala, and she doesn't know how the dress looks," Adrien told her.

"I still can't believe she agreed to make a dress for Chloe," Nino murmured.

"Marinette said if she's seen wearing it and Chloe is asked where it's from, she agreed, to tell the truth. So, it could get her more exposure for designing," Adrien explained as they walked to the bakery.

Nino was going to respond, but Adrien continued talking. "Your parents said you go over to that old man's house at least once a month for delivery, but recently you've visited him more often. What for?"

Shrugging, Nino tried to come up with an excuse. "He's a fascinating man, he's very wise and knows a lot more about this world than most people you would talk to. I love hearing his stories and learning from him, and I guess I help care for him too. He doesn't get a lot of visitors that aren't customers, so he enjoys my company," Nino explained. And not all of it was a lie, Nino does enjoy going to see Fu and hear his tales.

Adrien nodded, trying to understand what he meant. "I'd love to hear one of his stories sometime."

"I'll have to tell you my favorite one when we have a chance. It's a legend about gods that grant powers, really interesting and there's a lot of history that goes into it," Nino spoke of the Kwami's. The first time Fu told him the story, which was one of the first times Nino ever brought him a delivery, Nino honestly thought it was a strange legend. But after Fu brought out Wayzz and talked about being the guardian, Nino knew it was real. And Nino knew Fu was looking for someone to train so when the day comes for him to give up his Miraculous, he would have someone to pass it onto.

Adrien smiled when they walked into the bakery. "Sounds awesome."

"Hey boys!" Sabine called. "The girls are upstairs, Marinette is still stressing over the dress," She shook her head with a small laugh.

Nino and Adrien went around the back and up the stairs to the apartment. Alya was sitting on the couch while Marinette was pacing around. The dress was hanging off the top of the window, being displayed for all. "Wow, Marinette, the dress looks great! Why are you worrying?"

"Because I think it looks horrible!" She cried.

"You got it finished very quickly; I'm impressed," Nino said. "And we all looked at the designs. I think it looks like the designs and I think Chloe will like it. Has she seen it yet?"

Marinette shook her head. "No, I finished it last night." The dress was a Ladybug red and had rhinestones on the neckline of the dress. The skirt had sparkly white tool coming out from the waist and following to the end of the dress, making for a simple but classy gown. It was strapless, but Marinette had paired it with a black shrug to throw over.

"Well, why not call Chloe?" Adrien asked.

"I already suggested it, but she freaked out even more," Alya threw her hands up. "Look, Marinette, if you want Chloe to approve of it, she's going to have to try it on."

Marinette paced around a little longer and looked at her dress. She opened her phone quickly and dialed before she could take a second thought. "Hey Chloe, I finished your dress. Would you like to come over and try it on- yeah, now is good. Well, Alya, Nino, and Adrien are here if you don't- you don't? Cool, then we'll be waiting," Marinette smiled and hung up. "She's on her way."

Alya sighed and fell back onto the couch, glad that the pacing was over. "Finally," She held her hand up to high five Nino, who gladly gave hit her hand. Every time Nino looked at her, he couldn't help but think _man, she is going to love Trixx._

Chloe arrived only minutes later, and tried on her dress as quick as she could. She greeted Adrien with a small hug, waved to Nino, and complemented Alya's hair. She squealed when she saw the dress hanging up and tackled Marinette into a hug.

Marinette showed her where she could get changed and walked out a few minutes later. Chloe had a huge smile spread across her face, and she twirled. "Marinette, this is amazing!" She squealed. "I love it so much, thank you!"

"You're welcome, I'm so happy you like it," Marinette replied. "I'm sure it needs some hems to fit better, so, where does it fit weirdly?"

Chloe began telling Marinette a few details that she thought needed to be fixed and Alya looked to Adrien and Nino. "I don't know what happened between them, but I am so beyond happy Chloe is being nice. It's much easier to like her when she's like this."

"I agree. It's so much more enjoyable now, and I don't mind it anymore," Nino replied.

Chloe had made improvements, and everyone was happy that she was. Her attitude had turned around, and Chloe could never thank Marinette enough for making her see the right way.

Maybe it was a good thing Chloe found out.


	27. Hacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir go over to Alya's house to discuss finding Hawkmoth. She already has a plan, but something stops her when she has an idea.
> 
> Remember: everything is not always what it seems.

Alya sat in her room as she worked on the program she put together. Finding Hawkmoth' location was not the easiest thing for her, but she was determined to break through.

She thought she was getting somewhere. She already confirmed that it was, indeed, an adult. But, she had no idea if Hawkmoth's powers would change gender, change the voice, or anything else that could help track him down.

Her computer crashed after trying to break into more cameras. She groaned and covered her eyes. It wasn't late, the sun was just going down ( _or was it just coming up?_ ) and she already needed a break.

There was a knock at her door, and after Alya had groaned, it opened to reveal Marinette and Bridgette. "What's the groaning for?" Bridgette laughed.

"A secret project...god, I wish I could tell you," Alya sighed and closed her laptop. "Forget it, the only person they told me not to tell is Felix, and I can't keep this to myself for much longer, Mari, Bri, I'm going insane, I need to tell someone," Alya exploded, and Marinette gave her a weird look. "I'm working with Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Nino was walking with Adrien and Felix on the way to Alya's house. They know she has been completely stressing out lately, but have little idea why. Well, Adrien had an idea, but he couldn't share that with Nino and Felix. Felix would kill him.

"Hey, Nino, I want to hear one of the stories you talked about the other day!" Adrien suggested, as there was awkward silence between Felix and Nino.

Nino perked up. "You do? Uh, okay, so Fu told me this legend about these gods," Nino started. "They're ancient, but they're very powerful. They're only activated when the correct holder opens the box they sleep in, and it can be very hard to find the proper owner. These little gods grant powers when their holders say the correct words, and they transform to help people. But sometimes, they can get into the wrong hands, and the power can be used for bad," Nino thought of Hawkmoth, trying to stay calm. "There are many of them, but there are two that are the most powerful, and when put together- well, no one really knows what happens. It's never happened before. But that's why some bad people want to get them, to have the ultimate power."

Felix gave Adrien a strange look. "Sounds like Hawkmoth?"

Nino shook his head. "It's a legend, remember? Kwami's aren't real."

Adrien and Felix's eyes grew when they looked at each other. "Did you say Kwami?" Felix asked.

Nino gave him a blank stare. "No? What's a Kwami?" He lied. He slipped up, but hope his friends didn't notice, so he tried to cover it up. He walked up to Alya's house door and knocked, smiling when her mom opened the door.

"Hi guys, Alya, Marinette, and Bridgette are upstairs, feel free to head on up!" Alya's mom told them, and they all filed in.

Bridgette sat on the bed and gave Alya a comforting hug. "I can't believe you're working with Ladybug and Chat Noir. That's such an honor, what are they asking you to do?" Bridgette asked. Of course, she already knew about the plan, Marinette had told her.

Alya walked back over to her computer. "I'm helping them track down Hawkmoth. We've confirmed it's an adult, but every time I think I'm getting somewhere, my computer crashes, and I have to start all over," Alya sighed. "I'll be honest; my first thought was Gabriel Agreste. But he was gone all summer with Adrien, so at least we know it wasn't anyone traveling with-" Alya's jaw dropped. "I have an idea!"

Alya started typing quickly as the door to her bedroom opened. "Okay, who can get me the dates of every Akuma attack since they started?" Alya shouted.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Nino asked.

Marinette ran over to Adrien. "Alya has an idea, but Felix can't know!" She whisper yelled. "She's onto something; I don't want to stop her-"

"I marked them on my calendar. Why do you need them?" Felix walked over to her with his phone calendar.

Alya jumped. "Oh, um, I'm just testing something. A theory, really, I just need the dates," She took the phone from Felix and started making them in her calendar. "Once I finish marking these, guys, we can go do whatever," Alya nodded to confirm what she said.

Felix gave Alya a strange look but walked over to sit on the bed with Bridgette. "You know, Alya, if what you're doing is vital we can just hang out until you're done," Nino suggested.

"No, no, it's okay," She said. "It'll probably take a few hours to do what I have in mind, don't worry."

Adrien looked to Marinette. "Looks like we'll have to visit her tonight."

\---

Alya continued typing away on her computer as the stars became brighter and the sky got darker. She knew she had school the next day, but she had too much going on in her mind to sleep.

She had the dates of the Akuma attacks on one part of her screen then had the main Paris airport firewall pulled up. She was trying to hack into the flight records to narrow down the possibilities, and she was getting somewhere. As she typed away, she was hacking into the records and dodging all the obstacles the firewall threw at her. She knew her way around computers; she knew how to hack. She had to hack into surveillance all the time to get her scoops, whether it be for the Ladyblog or even for random reports.

"Yes!" She cheered when she got through and had a look at the flight records. She found the date when the Akuma attacks started, then sorted them to be eighteen years of age and older, then decided to sort through both males and females, since she had no idea if Hawkmoth was a woman or a man.

There was a light knock at her window, and she almost screamed when she saw green eyes looking in. Once she realized it was just Chat Noir and Ladybug, she calmed down and let them in.

"We just wanted to check and see if you had any ideas to track Hawkmoth down," Ladybug commented when she swung in.

A smile grew across Alya's face. "Actually, yes! You see, when I first thought of Hawkmoth, I almost convinced myself he was Gabriel Agreste just because of the things I've heard of him from my friends," Alya began to explain.

"I honestly would not have been surprised," Chat Noir shrugged.

Alya nodded, and stuck her finger up as if she had an idea. "But then I realized, he was gone nearly all summer, countries away. Hawkmoth still Akumatized people in Paris, meaning he couldn't have been that far away. So, it couldn't have been Gabriel, thank god," She sighed, just happy to know Adrien's dad wasn't in charge of all the destruction. I figured, if I could look up who left on any day there was an Akuma attack, we could see who never left and narrow it down from there," She said.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were stunned. They thought it was an amazing idea and they both believed it would work. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Chat Noir asked, and they all moved over to the computer. Alya began typing in code to lower her search results and copied over the names she could get to.

But, right as she started to copy, her screen flashed white and black, and everything crashed. She groaned and fell back. "Dammit, I was really hoping this wouldn't happen again," She sighed and tried turning her computer back on. Nothing worked, and nothing even registered that she was trying to turn it back on.

All of the sudden, her screen flashed white. "I heard you're trying to find me," A deep voice said, and the three teenagers jumped back. Only a second later, Hawkmoth appeared on the screen. "You're only getting yourself in danger, Miss Cesaire," Hawkmoth laughed.

The three teenagers didn't say anything, only watched. "But, I applaud you for coming up with such a great plan. Sadly, I'm going to have to alert the authorities that you hacked into the Airport Records and ensure you stay locked out. But, I'll give you a hint," Hawkmoth smirked, and the camera moved. "I'm not alone anymore," The camera turned suddenly to reveal a person facing away from the camera. It was a tall, skinny person, holding a fan in front of their face.

The person turned around with a sinister smile. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Oh, and the girl who is trying to find us," It was a woman's voice, but unrecognizable to anyone listening.

Alya didn't make it noticeable, but she pulled out her phone and started typing without even looking down. She pulled up a site that Ladybug didn't recognize, and typed away.

"Ta-ta for now," The woman's voice said, followed by a loud laugh from Hawkmoth before the video cut out and Alya's computer turned back on. For some reason, before the computer turned off, Alya thought she saw a relection come off the woman's face. A purple mask, maybe?

Alya groaned. "I was trying to trace the signal- do I see police lights?" She jumped up, and a second later, there was a knock on the door.


	28. Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir save Alya from the police. Then, off to the gala!

It was a good thing Alya's parents were out of town because they would have killed her if they saw the police on their doorstep because their daughter hacked into airline records.

It was also a good thing Ladybug was the one who answered the door, because after explaining that they needed to test something, the police let Alya off with a warning.

"I can't believe there's two of them!" Ladybug threw her hands up. "Two of them!"

"At least t explains why the fights have been harder," Chat added with a shrug.

Ladybug turned to Alya. "I need to take care of something after we found out this information. Thank you so much, Alya, but I can't keep you in this danger any longer. You don't need to do this for us anymore, and I hope I will see you at the gala tomorrow night," Ladybug told her and exited quickly after.

Chat Noir nodded towards her. "Yes, I can't thank you enough. But knowing there is two of them now, we can't keep you in this danger... and now that they know we know there's two of them, they're going to raise the difficulty of these fights," Chat concluded. "I'll make sure to say hello tomorrow night," He smiled, and followed Ladybug.

"What do we do now?" Chat Noir asked Ladybug.

"I have to talk to someone... the guardian, that is, I have to warn him," Marinette told Adrien, and before he could even reply, she took off running and threw her yo-yo.

Alya didn't want to tell them anything, scared it would be wrong, but she did have doubts.

\---

"Our heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir!" The mayor introduced to the gala, and the two heroes entered.

They were exhausted. After helping Alya last night and finding out there was a second villain, they could barely sleep. Then, since the villains knew they knew, they sent out their toughest Akuma yet earlier in the day. Marinette was just happy that it wasn't sent off during the gala, which only made her theorize that one of the villains would be attending.

Ladybug and Chat Noir walked arm in arm onto the stage to greet a crowd clapping for them; all dressed up. 

They agreed to answer some questions to the press, but that was before Marinette was about to pass out. She couldn't back out on her word, so she told Chat Noir she would give it all she had.

Reporters gathered around once the introduction concluded. Marinette looked around at all the screaming faces, only to see her favorite reporter slumping against the wall in the back corner. She nudged the boy to her side, then nodded her head in Alya's direction.

"Give me one second, I'll be right back," Ladybug said and went around all the reporters and followed to the back. "Alya, what's wrong?"

Alya looked up with a blank stare on her face. "I can't stop thinking about the video. I didn't get any sleep last night, at all, and I keep thinking of ways I ways track them-"

Ladybug put her hands on Alya's shoulders. "Hey, you don't have to do anything. You did enough to help us find out there's another villain, you don't have to carry this burden around anymore," She tried to comfort her.

Alya knew she had to listen to Ladybug, but deep down, she would always feel a burden. "Forget about it for tonight, go have fun!" Ladybug gestured to the dance floor. "I really have to get back to Chat Noir before he dies from all those reporters. They aren't like you; you're the one we love talking to the most," Ladybug told her. "I'll see you around."

Alya smiled, comforted by her words. She reluctantly pulled out her phone, and started live streaming the event to the Ladyblog.

Ladybug resumed her spot next to Chat Noir, trying to be awake as she could. "Ladybug! Why are you always late to battles?"

Chat Noir laughed and put his arm on her shoulder. "Old habits die hard," He answered for you.

Questions were being thrown a million a minute, and Marinette couldn't keep up with it. She answered some, but some were so quick she didn't have time even to process the question. Adrien was taken over to another part of the stage, talking to more reporters, and they were separated. "Ladybug, do you and Chat Noir know each other's identities?" One yelled, and caught her attention.

"Uh," She started, staring at the reporter. "W-we, we don't, r-really t-talk about, about identities," She stuttered out, making it completely aware that they, indeed, knew each other's identities.

Chloe was watching and could tell Marinette was freaking out. She didn't know what she had to do, but she knew she had to act quick. "Oh my gosh, Ladybug!" She squealed and ran into the stage. "Come on; I have to show you something!" She acted like her old, annoying self to get through the reporters and get her friend out of there.

Chloe grabbed Ladybug, so she had no choice but to follow her. And to be honest, she was thankful Chloe pulled her off the stage.

Ladybug was pulled around to a part of the hotel sectioned off for authorized personnel only. The door closed and Ladybug fell against the wall with a loud sigh. "Thanks, Chloe."

"You look exhausted, are you okay?" She asked.

Marinette put her hands up to her eyes. "I'm drained, Tikki's tired, and I just need a break. We found out something scary last night about Hawkmoth, and he decided to use it against us today. I just... I'm so tired," She mumbled, her words running together.

"Do you...would it help if you detransformed? Back here, there are no cameras, and I would watch the door to make sure no one will come in if you need it," Chloe offered.

Marinette nodded. "That, that would probably help a lot. Tikki' been exhausted as well and she needs more breaks than normal," She sighed. "Tikki, spots in," Marinette called quietly.

Chloe was shocked by the pink flash that engulfed the room. She knew about Marinette's identity, but she had never seen her transform. Her jaw dropped when she saw a small, rat-bug fall onto her lap.

"Marinette, I'm sorry, the Akuma really-"

"I know, Tikki," Marinette grabbed the cookies she had stored. "Here, try to regain your energy. We might have to take you the healer tomorrow," Marinette whispered, then looked up. "Right, Chloe, this is Tikki. She's what grants me my powers to become Ladybug."

A smile went to Chloe's face. "A pleasure to meet you, Tikki. If you need any more sweets, I know where the best ones are," Chloe said.

"Thank you, Chloe," Tikki chirped and bit into the cookie.

Marinette jumped when there was a knock on the door. Chloe opened the blackout screen just so she could see who it was, only met by Chat Noir. "She's detransformed, Chat-"

"He knows, let him in," Marinette added.

Nodding, Chloe opened the door just enough for Chat Noir to sneak in. "Marinette, what happened?"

"It really hurt Tikki today, that villain. We don't even have a name for her, yet she's ten times stronger than Hawkmoth!" Marinette groaned.

Chat Noir slumped down next to Marinette and looked back up at Chloe. "You can go back out there and party, I'll keep her company," Chat advised.

"If it's okay with you, I want to make sure she's going to be all right," Chloe responded, a little shy.

Adrien nodded to Chloe to confirm she could stay. "Plagg was worn out too, but it's nothing a lot of Camembert and sleep can't fix. But I know your powers take more of a toll on Tikki," Chat continued. "Hey, we don't have to stay. I can take you home and come back, or I can stay with you to make sure you'll be all right. Or, I can go get Felix, he just texted me he arrived, or we can all just go home and rest-"

"I'll be fine," Marinette sucked in a breath. "But, do tell Felix where I am. I promised him after the fight today I would check in with him."

"I see him," Chloe called. "I'll go get him," She nodded and walked out of the room.

Chat Noir let out a small laugh. "It's so great to see her being nice, relieving, actually."

Marinette nodded, agreeing with him. "I guess we can thank Marinette for admitting her identity," Tikki added.


	29. Gala Continued and The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gala continues. Alya finally decides to find out what's in that box, determined that the time was right.

Felix came running into the room Adrien and Marinette were sat in. "Are you okay? What happened?" Felix started exploding.

Marinette let out a little laugh and the door shut when Chloe followed Felix in. "You're worse than my dad, Felix," She said. "I'm fine, just tired."

"I knew you were too worn out to come tonight, what even happened? Hawkmoth has never been this powerful, why all of the sudden-"

"Fe, there's a new villain working with Hawkmoth," Adrien told his brother, still dressed in the leather cat suit. "We just found out last night, it seems to be a woman, and now they're much stronger."

Felix had a confused look on his face. "And you're just telling me this now?" He asked.

"Guys, I'm ready, let's go back out there," Marinette called and stood up. "Tikki, spots on!"

"Mari, are you sure? I can have Felix-"

"I'm all right, let's go. I'm not going to let Hawkmoth and his friend ruin my night. Plus, I'm half convinced they're here," Marinette declared. "Chloe, please don't tell anyone there's a new villain."

She put her hands up in defense. "I won't, promise," Chloe nodded. She reached for the door, "After you, Ladybug."

\---

Marinette walked with Tikki in her purse to the healers. She had been there only a few times, one not knowing he was the healer, one after Lila turned into Volpina, and once when she noticed a change in Chat Noir. It was strange, after Lila was stopped in her lies, she faded into the background.

"Master Fu?" Marinette called when she walked into the healer's home. "I really need your help, Tikki is-"

"Marinette?"She jumped when she heard Nino's voice. "Did you say Tikki?"

"Oh my gosh!" She put her hand over her heart. "You scared me! What are you doing here?" She disregarded the last question.

Nino shrugged and showed the box. "Making a delivery."

She nodded. "Right, uh, have you seen Master Fu?"

He nodded back to her. "He's meeting with someone right now, but he should be done soon."

Marinette sighed. "I guess I'll just...wait, here."

"What do you need him for?" Nino asked. "I've been shadowing him for a while; maybe I can help."

She shook her head. "It's something only Master Fu knows."

Nino shrugged, not worrying about it. A few minutes later, Master Fu walked out from the back room with a customer. "Marinette, what brings you here?"

"I have to talk to you about something, really important," Marinette breathed out.

"Have you meet Nino before? He's my apprentice, learning how to handle the ways of being the guardian," Fu put his hand on her back.

Marinette's eyes shot over to Nino. " _You're learning to be the guardian?_ " Marinette asked, shocked at what was happening.

"Fu...she's one of my closest friends..." Nino groaned, and Fu only shrugged. "You can't tell anyone, they can't- wait, how do you know about the guardian?"

Marinette scratched the back of her neck. "Um..." She said and opened up her purse. "Fu, can you please heal Tikki? She's drained, and nothing is helping."

Fu took Tikki out of the purse. "Oh, Tikki, how did this happen? You were so healthy?" He asked as he walked into the other room and sat her down on a pillow.

Nino couldn't form any words, but he followed, his mind going a million miles an hour. "Um, Master Fu," Marinette started, "There is another villain, it's not just Hawkmoth anymore. She's much more powerful, and her power is the reason Tikki became drained," Marinette explained.

Fu looked up quickly. "Wayzz was right; he said he felt that there was another dark power," Fu sighed. "How did you figure this out?"

"Chat and I had Alya help us try to figure out who Hawkmoth is, or where his base is, but when she thought she was getting close, he overtook her computer and played us a video. He then showed us another villain, and then the video ended," Marinette explained.

Nino gasped. "Wayzz," He called, and the flying turtle came out. "Is this new villain a miraculous holder?"

"I cannot feel a new aura, so I do not assume so."

Marinette sighed. "I don't know if Chat and I can do this alone anymore. It took us nearly all day until the gala to defeat that Akuma, he was so powerful. And we both had to recharge," Marinette told him.

Nino walked closer to her. "We're working on it."

\---

Alya stared at the box sitting in front of her.

_Only open when it's the right time. You'll know_.

"Does this count as the right time? I mean, Ladybug looked like she was going to pass out yesterday after that fight. It seemed much harder..." Alya picked up the box and messed with the latch on the front.

"Ugh, forget it!" She called and opened up the box. An orange light filled her room, and she had to shield her eyes. When the light finally died down, she almost screamed when she saw a floating...bug?

"Alya, please don't scream!" The floating creature shouted.

She walked backward away from it. "How do you know my name?" She yelled.

"Alya, dear, are you okay?" Her mother yelled, which she only replied with a loud _yes_.

"What are you?" She whisper shouted.

"I am a Kwami, and the name's Trixx. You know Ladybug and Chat Noir, right? Well, Kwami's are the reason they have their powers," Trixx explained.

Alya's jaw dropped. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Trixx nodded. "I heard there was an Akuma that nicked my power a few months back. Volpina, maybe? Yeah, she stole my powers!" Trixx complained. "But at least you know what you can do."

Alya raised her eyebrows. "You mean to say I can create illusions?"

"Ah, she can be taught!" Trixx flew around. "Let's talk about the guidelines."

Wayzz flew around screaming. "Master! Nino! She's been activated! Trixx has been activated!" He shouted.

"She has? Finally!" Nino cheered. "Did you hear that Fu? She opened the Miraculous!"

Fu smiled. "I can't wait to see her fight," He commented. Marinette was too busy talking to Tikki to ignore the conversation happening between the Guardians.


	30. Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is a dummy and calls a press conference to address pressing issues.

It was strange, and no one really knew how to feel about it. After that strong Akuma, there had not been an Akuma for a week. Ladybug and Chat Noir patrolled nightly, but there was a significant lack of people getting akumatized. There was always someone angry, and they were happy there were fewer attacks, but it was worrying.

Felix paced around as Bridgette watched him from his bed. "Are you sure you're okay, Felix? You look drained, and you can't seem to foc-"

"I'm _fine_ ," Felix declared. "There's just a lot in my mind right now."

Bridgette patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Want to tell me? I'm an excellent listener."

Felix shrugged and decided to talk to her. She was just as stubborn as Marinette, and if he went against her words, she would practically force him to talk. He knows, it's happened before.

"I'm worried. For Marinette. For Adrien. They Akuma's have been getting less frequent, which is good, but it is much more powerful. And I can't wrap my head around _why_ but I know it's not good," Felix started.

Bridgette nodded. "I'm worried too. She'll come home from patrolling and either fall right asleep from being so tired, or she'll freak out."

"I know how it feels," He sighed. Felix had to admit; he enjoyed Bridgette's presence. He had to, they sit next to each other a lot during the day, and his best friend is her cousin. But he also liked her; her personality was the complete opposite of his. She was optimistic, cheery, and always very happy. Much like Marinette, but he had never seen Bridgette get upset.

They both sighed and fell back against the bed, looking up at his ceiling. "I'll see them on TV, you know, and I can't comprehend the thought that that's my brother and best friend, fighting for Paris, risking their lives. I worry for them, because the reason I revealed myself as the stand in Chat Noir to Marinette was, she almost got herself killed," Felix said, not even realizing he admitted to his summer hobby.

A big smile grew on Bridgette's face. "I knew it. I knew you were Chat Noir when Adrien was gone."

Felix put his hands over his eyes and groaned. "I didn't mean to admit to that."

Bridgette shrugged. "I saw the way you fight. Much like I taught someone, and after I had figured out it was Adrien and knew he was gone all summer, it wasn't hard."

"We'll have to spar sometime, see if you're as good as I remember," He chuckled.

"Felix?" There was a knock at the door then Nathalie invited herself in. "We have to- oh, you have a girl over."

Felix sat up slowly. "We were working on a project for school. What do we have to do?" He asked his father's assistant.

Nathalie took a deep breath. "Your father is having a press conference, you and Adrien will be attending."

"How long should it take?" Felix asked.

"An hour at most."

Felix looked to Bridgette. "Would you like to come with me? Then we can come back and finish the-"

"Felix, is that a good idea?" Nathalie interrupted.

Felix rolled his eyes. "It's not like she's a toddler that can't control herself. She's older than I am!" Felix said. "So, Bridgette?"

"I'd love to go!" She replied, and stood up quickly.

Nathalie sighed. "All right. But even the slightest-"

"I'll keep an eye on her," Felix held his hand up. "I'll go get Adrien; we'll meet you at the car."

Nathalie nodded and walked the opposite way. "So, you haven't met my father before," Felix started. "He's definitely not like Tom. The complete opposite, actually. He's very proper and kind of a stick in the mud," Felix told her.

"Not to mention he has no sense of humor, he's very judgmental, and will bite your neck off if you embarrass him even in the slightest bit," Adrien walked out of his room, naming off the list about their father. "So, Bri, say hello and end it there."

She nodded. "I'm good at being quiet."

Felix raised his eyebrow. "About as good as Marinette is at hiding her crush on Adrien."

Bridgette crossed her arms. "I can be quiet! Just watch me!" She said as the three of them walked out of the mansion to the car.

"For the record, I have no idea if he'll be in the car with us," Felix whispered before opening the door for Bridgette to get in.

It was a good thing Bridgette and Felix went out to lunch before they worked on their project, so she was already dressed nicely. She was wearing one of the dresses Marinette made for her, and it looked much fancier than it actually is, which would be good for a first impression on Gabriel Agreste.

They were in a limo, and the three of them sat next to each other. They left room for both Nathalie and Gabriel, just in case they did ride altogether.

The door opened again a few minutes later, and Nathalie sat across from the teenagers. "Mister Agreste will be joining us. Your best behavior, please," She cautioned the three.

All of them nodded as the door opened again. "Good afternoon Adrien, Felix," Gabriel greeted his children. "Miss Dupain-Cheng?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Actually, Father, this is Bridgette Cheng. Marinette's cousin. We were working a project together and are hoping to get back to working when this is over," Felix explained quickly.

He nodded. "Pleasure to meet you," He said.

"And you," She smiled.

"What an exquisite dress, Miss Cheng. Who is it? I don't believe I've seen one like it before," Gabriel commented.

A big smile grew on Bridgette's face. "Marinette actually made this for me," She told him.

Gabriel nodded and admired the dress. "That's the face he makes when he's impressed," Adrien whispered. "We'll have to make sure to let Marinette know."

"Especially since she hated how this one turned out," Bridgette laughed a little to Adrien.

Felix continued to sit in silence, hoping not to irritate his father. Bridgette and Adrien quickly caught on, and quietly sat through the rest of the drive.

When they arrived, there was a huge crowd of people, most of them reporters. It was unlike Gabriel Agreste to call a press conference, and for his children to accompany him was even more unheard of. Felix kept Bridgette close in fear of this being overwhelming or even losing her.

Pictures were being taken of Gabriel, Adrien (which he was used to, he _is_ a model), Felix (who hated it, he tried to cover his face the whole time, but had his arm around Bridgette), and even Bridgette was being photographed. Probably because she arrived with the Agreste's, or the fact that Felix has his arm around her caught their attention.

They walked to where they were away from reporters and could breathe a little. "Holy, how have you guys dealt with all these cameras for years?" Bridgette asked when she took a seat.

Felix shrugged. "It's usually not this bad for just me, but he never calls press conferences-"

"I'm sure everyone is curious as to why I've called an impromptu press conference,"  Gabriel began to announce, catching everyone's attention. "I've realized something recently, and it had brought my attention to something bigger. I'm here to determine that Hawkmoth cannot roam free anymore! We should do anything we can to find him and put him under locks!" Gabriel said.

Adrien, Bridgette, and Felix all exchanged looks. "This is definitely going to draw his attention," Adrien said. "I'll text Marinette," He whispered and pulled out his phone.

"He is putting everyone in danger! Us, parents, children! And to know he can transform into a normal human and go back to his normal life should be unacceptable!" Gabriel shouted.

Felix looked to Bridgette. "He's never spoken about Hawkmoth before. What could have triggered this realiz..." Felix stopped when he looked at his and Adrien's ring. "Oh. That would do it."

"She's on her way," Adrien said. "Superhero form."

The three nodded. "Hawkmoth is bound to akumatize someone and send the Akuma after your father. You know how badly he wants the miraculous'," Bridgette reminded.

"Stay alerted, I need to find a place to transform," Adrien said and looked around.

Gabriel put his hands up as the reporters started shouting. "I know I've never spoken out about this before, but recently I've decided it needs to be taken care of," He declared. "And to thank you all for coming out, in just a few minutes, we will be talking about my next line."

The three teenagers that were sat behind the stage looked around, trying to find a place for Adrien to get out. "What were you thinking, father? Hawkmoth is surely going to put an Akuma out after you!" Felix shouted over all the reporters. "You don't know how difficult they-"

"I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me," Adrien said quieter than Felix.

Gabriel put his hand up. "Adrien, sit down. None of you are leaving. I have a plan that involves bringing him here," Gabriel instructed. "I don't want you leaving either, Miss Chang, even if you aren't my child. You're here with me and I don't need your parents angry at me if you get hurt," Gabriel pointed to Bridgette.

Felix shot out of his seat. "She can't do it alone!" He yelled. "I won't sit back and let her try to take an Akuma down, they've been much more powerful lately! It could really hurt her," Felix fought. "Don't think I won't go out there without protection, either, because she doesn't deserve to be hurt because of something you said!"

Gabriel sighed and turned around, not saying anything more. Felix looked to Adrien. "Are you going or am I?" He asked. "You know this is a direct attack against Hawkmoth; it's going to be a strong one."

"I can go, I've been doing it longer," Adrien said.

"Wait," Bridgette chimed in, holding both her hands up. "Is there a way for both of you to go? You both have rings, right? Can't your Kwami split his powers?" She asked.

Plagg looked out from Adrien's shirt. "Sadly, it doesn't work like that, Bridgette," He said then looked at Adrien. "Let's go, I just ate, go find your girlfriend."

Adrien took off, and his father turned back around. "I presume you took over for him during the summer, yes, Felix?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, father," Felix replied with a small nod.

Gabriel nodded back and watched outside of the conference. "There's bound to be one!" Marinette yelled to Adrien, watching over the place.

"More like two!" Chat Noir yelled and pointed at two people, almost as big as Stoneheart- their first battle. "This is going to be no walk in the park."

The akumatized people spotted the cunning heroes. "We need Gabriel Agreste, and your Miraculous!" One yelled.

Chat Noir laughed. "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged," The second one said.

Chat looked to Ladybug. "We need a plan."

Bridgette and Felix watched from the shelter. "Never have I ever more wished for my own powers," Bridgette mumbled.

"I think that every time I watch them go out there," Felix added and flinched when there was any movement.

All of the sudden, there were a hundred Ladybug and Chat Noir's filling the streets after they heard a song. "Looks like you could use some help!" A girl in orange yelled from a tall roof and jumped down, the ground shaking when she hit.

"Lila?" Ladybug squinted her eyes at the girl dressed in almost the same attire Volpina did.

"Nah, I'm one of the good guys. Volpina nicked my Kwami's powers, but I'm the real deal," The unnamed hero confirmed. "We can talk more about this later, but just let me help right now. We have to take these guys out!"

Chat Noir looked to Ladybug, and she only shrugged in response. "You sure did confuse them," Chat marveled as the Akuma's touched a few duplicates and gasped when they disappeared.

She shook her flute. "It is an illusion."


	31. The New Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir, Ladybug, and the newest hero try to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love how this chapter turned out tbh

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched as the akumatized villains tried to find the real ones.

"How do I know that you're not another one of Hawkmoth's Akuma's to trick us? Last time I met someone that looked like you, I thought the person I love was going to die!" Ladybug shuddered.

The girl flinched. "I want to prove it to you I'm not an Akuma," She said. "How can I do that? And how can I do it quickly, so we aren't obliterated by the actual Akuma's?"

"Bug," Chat called. "She's already different than Lila. She," He stopped, trying to think. "I don't know; she seems real. But my brother and your cousin are in that building right there, with Gabriel Agreste, the Akuma's victim. We can't risk it..." Chat said, looking back at the building.

Ladybug nodded. "Let's go."

The three ran off and got back to where the unnamed hero was perched before the fight. She made the illusions vanish, and called out to the Akuma's. "We're up here!"

"Do we have a plan?" Chat Noir asked.

"Right now, not exactly," Ladybug replied. "We don't even know what they can do."

The girl perked up. "I have an idea on how we can find out what they can do. Hurry, duck down," She told Ladybug and began to play her flute. She made it look like Ladybug jumped off the roof and swung right at the pair of Akuma's. They lifted their hands and shot, only making them bigger.

They were the size of Stoneheart and were a lot like rocks. "So, they're like our first fight, but upgraded?" Chat pondered.

Ladybug got back up. "Lucky charm!" She called.

A random object, a toy claw grabber, appeared in her hands. "This is going to be a long fight."

"I have an idea," Foxy said, calling attention to herself.

_"Come on, Alya, Ladybug and Chat Noir can't do it alone!" Trixx called._

"We're listening," Ladybug told her after looking between the Akuma's and the lucky charm.

"Well, if we can have Chat Noir go over there and Cataclysm that billboard, it would fall and land on the Akuma's. It would knock them down," She said.

_Alya paced around the room, not saying much. "Please just say the words," Trixx begged as she heard the yelling not far away._

Chat Noir nodded. "That I can do. Then what?"

"Then, Ladybug and I will go over to the Akuma's and use the lucky charm," She thought for a moment.

_"I don't know if I can do this. I love superheroes, but I've never imagined being one! What if they don't trust me? What if I mess up and they never trust me?" Alya paced, not listening to her new Kwami._

Ladybug nodded as she listened. "I think the Akuma is on their necks, in the necklaces," She said. "Ladybug, the lucky charm could help us get to the necklaces without having to get close," Foxy told her plan. Alya had yet to come up with a name for herself, but that wasn't as important.

_"Alya..." Trixx sighed when she looked out the window._

"That...could actually work," Ladybug said. "Okay, Chat, go do your thing."

Chat Noir took off with a boost of his baton. "Cataclysm!" He yelled, and the billboard fell, landing right on the Akuma's.

"Let's go now!" Ladybug yelled and swung her yo-yo to get to where the Akuma's were, while Alya jumped down with her special jump.

_Alya turned around abruptly. "Forget it!"_

Ladybug used the lucky charm to grab the first necklace, and stepped on it, breaking the Akuma out.

_"Trixx,_ _fangs out_ _!" Alya yelled._

She grabbed the second necklace, and both Akuma's broke free. "Time to de-evilize!"

_"Yes!" Trixx squeaked before landing in the necklace and transforming her._

"Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly!"  Ladybug yelled. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Chat Noir met the two girls with a big smile on his face. "That was awesome!" She said, and his ring warned of four minutes. "What's your name?"

"My name is..." She thought for a moment. "Vixen."

"Welcome to the group, Vixen," Chat greeted.

Ladybug nodded. "Yes, welcome," She said. "Wait, how did you use your flute more than once? We have an extraordinary power, but we can only use it once," Ladybug gave a confused look.

Vixen shrugged. "My Kwami said it was because I'm not as strong as your Miraculous, so instead of one big power, I have a smaller one I use multiple times," She said.

The earrings and ring have off their warnings. "I should probably be getting back," Ladybug said.

"Me too," Chat agreed. "Hold on, Bug, uh, my father found out about this," He gestured to himself. "I don't know how, but it happened," He sighed.

Ladybug gasped. "Oh geez, does he know about me? I can't imagine the judgmental looks he'll give me now!" She started to freak out.

Chat Noir shrugged. "If he does know, he doesn't care. He complimented the dress you made that your cousin is wearing," He told her.

Vixen gave them both a strange look. "So, you guys know each other's identities?"

They both nodded. "It was an accident, if I'm being honest. I almost got myself killed, and his brother went off on me," Ladybug laughed a bit, and her earrings rang again. "I'll see you around. Come on, Chat," She said and pulled the cat along with her, swinging her yo-yo to leave the area.

They transformed in a random alleyway. "Who was that?" Marinette asked.

Adrien shrugged. "No idea. But I bet if she meets Felix, he'll know," Adrien laughed. "Want to come back to the conference? Father is talking about his next line."

Marinette gasped. "Of course I do!"

\---

"Who was out there with you?" Bridgette whispered when Adrien and Marinette arrived at the press conference.

"I'm surprised how well that went, they looked like they would have been much harder," Felix concluded.

Marinette shrugged. "Vixen came up with a really good plan. I'm sure Hawkmoth was surprised there was a third hero."

"The Akuma's didn't know what hit them!" Adrien's fist pumped Marinette.

Gabriel walked up to the four teenagers. "Ah, Miss Dupain-Cheng, what a pleasure it is to have you join us," Gabriel said. "Just on time for that Akuma, too."

Marinette looked down, unsure of what to say. Felix decided to speak up and confront his father for his wrongdoing. "Father, why did you think that was a good idea? Calling out Hawkmoth like that? He has a second villain conspiring with him, making it much harder for our protectors to-"

"And because I allowed the heroes to protect, I was not able to go with my plan to find out who Hawkmoth is," Gabriel determined.

Felix forced himself to not roll his eyes. "You don't understand, that's not how it works," He groaned. "Hawkmoth and his accomplice want the Miraculous and will do anything to get them. We're lucky Vixen showed up to help, who knows what could have happened!" Felix said.

"Felix, it's okay," Marinette put a hand on his shoulder. "We should have told you, but, uh, we had Alya try to help us locate Hawkmoth. It didn't work, that's why we found out about the other villain. Hawkmoth saw she was close to figuring it out, and shut her down," Marinette said.

Felix groaned. "Is there anything _you're_ not telling me?" He turned to Bridgette.

She shrugged. "I don't know, probably."

"You're not being any help."

Gabriel turned back to the press, figuring he would deal with the teenagers later. "Let's talk fashion," He declared.


	32. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya, Marinette, Adrien, and Nino discuss the new hero. Marinette knows Nino knows something.

Ladybug jumped down a roof. "I don't know; I'm still suspicious."

Chat Noir shrugged. "She was really a help, though," He commented.

"Yeah, but so was Lila until she turned on us. Just think, what if it's another Akuma trying to earn our trust? And then throw you off the Eiffel Tower?" Marinette sighed.

Another pair of feet landed on the roof. "I know it's been a few days since the fight, but I really had to find you guys," The lower voice replied.

"I know it's hard to trust me, because the last person in a costume like this threw Adrien Agreste of the tower then it only turned out to be an illusion, but I can promise you that you can trust me," Vixen said. "I don't know how to prove it, but you can."

Ladybug blinked when she saw the girl dressed in a fox costume. "You remind me of my friend," Ladybug said.

Vixen stepped back. "Sorry?"

"It's not a bad thing," Ladybug clarified. "Just something I noticed. I have a problem trusting people after my whole life with Chloe, and Lila making illusions to hurt me; I don't know what to do," She confessed.

Vixen walked closer and grabbed her hands. "I promise, I am one of the good guys, and you can trust me," She said. "I found my miraculous in my room weeks ago, and once I heard there was a second villain, I opened and activated it. My Kwami's name is Trixx, if you're curious," Vixen confirmed, trying to make herself sound like she knew what she was talking about.

Chat and Ladybug exchanged glances. "All right, I trust you," Ladybug gave up. "I heard Tikki talk about Trixx once," She said and walked to the edge of the building. "I'll see you guys around."

\---

Marinette walked in before the bell rang and stood at Adrien's desk, making jokes with him. He would make a terrible pun, she would roll her eyes in reply, and he would laugh.

If Alya didn't know better, she would say they were flirting.

"Hey, wanna go get ice cream after school?" Adrien asked. "Then we can do homework?"

"Yeah! That sounds great," Marinette said. "Will we have to escape your bodyguard again or are you free this afternoon?"

Adrien thought for a minute. "I think the only person we have to escape tonight is Felix."

"He's off the list too! Mama and Papa are closing the bakery tonight for a much-needed date night, so Bridgette invited Felix to go see a movie since they're working just as much as my parents," Marinette explained.

Adrien grabbed her hand. "Then it looks like we're good!"

"Great, I don't think your bodyguard likes me. The last few times...he's given me some filthy looks."

Alya knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she was.

"He doesn't hate you, he's like that with everyone," Adrien replied. "Are you free for a video game rematch on Friday?"

"Definitely, I need a reminder that I can still kick your ass," Marinette smirked.

Adrien's eyes went wide. "Bug, you really think I'm that terrible it makes you swear?"

"Silly kitty, I don't _think_ you're that bad," Marinette said. "I know it!"

She walked around him and sat in her seat next to Alya. "That's cold, bug, very cold," He scolded. "Almost as cold as the ice cream you'll be buying later."

Marinette rolled her eyes and turned to Alya, who had a surprised look on her face. "When did you and Adrien start dating?"

"Me and Adrien? Dating? Oh, we're not-" Marinette stopped herself. "I can understand how that whole interaction made it seem like we were dating," She concluded. "But we aren't. We've just gotten really close recently," Marinette told her.

"Uh-huh," Alya nodded, not sure what to think.

Marinette decided to change the subject. "Hey! I saw your article on the new hero Vixen; she's awesome!" Marinette said.

"You think so?" Alya asked, feeling Trixx snicker in her bag.

"Yeah! I'm just glad she's not like Volpina, we really didn't need another one of those," Marinette said. "What do you think of her?"

Alya shrugged. "I don't know. She seems okay, but do Ladybug and Chat Noir need her? I have a feeling they were better off without her," Alya sighed.

"No way," Nino turned around. "I think they really needed her. You've seen how difficult the attacks have been lately! With Vixen, they were able to get the Akuma finished off without having to run away and recharge," Nino said, getting a weird look from Marinette. "I mean, I just think she's a huge help and an important role in the fight to bring Hawkmoth down," Nino said and turned back around abruptly.

Marinette raised her eyebrow. "Nino, can we talk later?" She called.

"Sure," Nino piped out, a squeaky and uneasy tone coming from him.

\---

"What do you know about Vixen? You know who she is? Were you the one who gave her her miraculous?" Marinette bombarded Nino with questions as she waited for Adrien outside.

Nino put his hands up in defense. "I know who she is! I didn't give her the miraculous, Fu asked me who I thought would be good for the job of the fox Miraculous and I told him, he made it happen," Nino admitted. "As for what I know about her, well, about as much as you do."

Marinette sighed. "So not much," She said. "But it's good to know she isn't a fake. I was nervous."

"Yeah," Nino scratched the back of his head. "I probably should have told you to expect a new hero who looks like Volpina..." He said. "It probably would have helped a bit."

"You think?" She lightly hit the back of his head.

"Hey!" Adrien laughed as he walked over. "Why are we beating Nino? Do I need to join in?"

Nino shielded his face. "Do not hit me, please!"

Adrien looked to Marinette. "Why are you hitting him?"

"He knows about Vixen, and I want to know more," Marinette grumbled. "And, he knows my identity. How many people are going to know my identity? I swear," She thought for a second. "You, Felix, Nino, Bridgette, Chloe, Fu, your father, I think the only person that doesn't know is Alya!" Marinette exploded _quietly_.

Adrien had a confused look. "Wait, how did Nino find out?"

"He's training to be the guardian," Marinette shrugged. "Fu kind of gave it away."

"Mari!" Nino rolled his eyes. No one was supposed to know, and now two people do.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "The what?" Adrien asked.

"The guardian. Of the Miraculous'. I'll have to take you to meet him sometime; I'm sure Plagg needs a total reboot," Marinette said.

"Make sure to do that when Wayzz isn't there, he and Plagg don't get along well-" Nino stopped himself, realizing he ruined it all. "Wait, _Plagg_? Adrien, you're? What?" Nino out his hands up to his head, trying not to freak out.

Adrien smiled and shrugged. "Ice cream, milady?" He extended his arm for Marinette to grab.

"I would love to."


	33. Drastic Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never stops talking, and it calls for drastic measures. At lunch, intense things happen.

Weeks later and they still didn't know a lot about Vixen. They knew she was the same age and that Nino knows her, so that gave them something to go off of. But Nino is a DJ; he knows a lot of people just from random gigs he picks up.

Gabriel had started a campaign to find Hawkmoth. He had not released that there was a second villain, and after talking with his children, he was persuaded that it would come across Paris much better if the heroes told them. Not some designer.

Alya was going insane. She knew Ladybug and Chat Noir know each other's identities, but she didn't have anyone who knew. She debated telling Marinette, or at least Ladybug, so that if something were to happen, she could talk to someone. She's a busy girl; running multiple blogs, babysitting her sisters, having an undeveloped thing with Nino, school, and being a hero was driving her crazy. She was about to snap.

Felix and Bridgette were growing closer as Marinette and Adrien did. Bridgette knew she had a crush on Felix; she did all those years ago when they were in China. Felix, on the other hand, knew he felt differently towards Bridgette. He knew it was different than how he felt with Marinette, but he didn't know how to describe it.

Marinette was sitting on the steps with Adrien while they waited for their friends to arrive. It was Friday morning, and for once, they were there early. Adrien was almost passed out, he had his head laying on Marinette's lap, and instinctively she ran her hand through his hair. He was up later than she was with school work and patrolling. She told him to go home and sleep after patrol, but he ended up staying up much later and then only went back to a lot of homework.

Marinette chuckled when she thought about what Alya had said a while ago. "You know what's funny, Adrien?" She started.

"What's funny?" He mumbled.

"Alya told me a few weeks ago that we act like we're dating," She said. "And I hadn't really thought about it before, but looking back on all our actions from when we found out until literally right now, I think we started dating without realizing it," She said.

Adrien looked up and realized that she was right. From always going out together, the slight flirting, and everything in between, he couldn't disagree. "You know, I think we started dating without knowing it," He said and sat up. "So, would you like to go on a date with me tonight? Dinner on me?" Adrien smirked. "Officially, a date."

Marinette giggled and put her arms around him for a small hug. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Finally!" Plagg flew out of Adrien's shirt. "I thought you two would never come to your senses."

Marinette's purse popped open. "Plagg! What did we talk about?" Tikki squealed.

Plagg crossed his arms. "He was talking about her all the time I barely got my cheese. I had to ask Felix, and he was so obsessed with Bridgette! I've been _starving_ ," Plagg exaggerated.

"What are you talking about? I feed you all the time!" Adrien argued, lucky that they were there early enough that no one was there.

Plagg's face dropped. "Maybe, but listening to all your human crap makes me even hungrier."

A big smile was spread across Marinette's face, and her hands were on her cheeks. "Hold on, Felix talks about Bridgette? Like a lot?"

Plagg nodded. "It's annoying."

"Does he like her?" Marinette shouted, shaking Adrien's shoulders, which shook Plagg as well.

Adrien put his hands up to stop Marinette. "I don't know, Mari!" He laughed. "Felix doesn't really talk about that with me."

The Kwami's disappeared when they saw Alya walking over. Marinette was screaming at Adrien to _be a better brother and let him gossip!_ And _he's gotta like her, Adrien!_

"Would you shut up already?" Adrien groaned. "I already told you I don't know," He said, now being watched by his friends. "If you don't be quiet, it will call for **drastic measures** ," Adrien warned, lowering his voice as much as he could for the last two words.

Marinette looked up. "Now I'm curious what these drastic measures are," She smirked. "So, why aren't you being a good brother and talking to Felix about his feelings? Personally, I would talk to him, but he hates telling me the gossip because he thinks I would tease him about it. Hey, how's your cat doing? Don't you think he wants more cheese? I could get him some, you know, cause he loves me so much. Maybe I could convince mama and papa to start selling cheese in the bakery; then he could come over without you!" She spewed out, nothing working. "Come on Adriennnnn," She dragged out. "Am I not annoying enough? What are the drastic measures? What kind of word is drastic anyways? I mean, think about the word. It sounds so weird. _Drastic_ , it sounds like some villains name. Ooh, want to talk about Chat Noir? I _love_ Chat Noir. He's great. His green eyes, his blonde hair, his-"

Adrien had a huge blush on his face when he had to call for _drastic measures_ to get her to stop talking. Alya squealed when she saw Adrien turn his head quickly and kiss Marinette. "Finally," Nino sighed. "I thought it would never happen."

They released from the kiss only a few seconds later. "So that was the drastic measures," Marinette smiled, blush consuming her face as well.

Adrien didn't say anything, just laughed a little. "So, Mari, was that your first kiss? Or have you been lying to me?" Alya smirked.

Nino hit her arm lightly. "You can't just ask people that."

"She's my best friend. Mari, spill," Alya pointed.

Marinette looked down. "Honestly, no? But I don't think it counts."

Alya leaped forward and sat in front of her. "Who did you kiss and when?" Her eyes were big, and her hands were propping up her chin.

"Uh, just this guy..." She said, and after getting the guilt look from Alya, she gave in. " _Chat Noir_ ," She whispered.

Alya jumped up. "When did that happen!?"

"Yeah, Mari, when did that happen?" Adrien added, his eyes wide and confused.

She thought. She knew the exact day it happened, and thought it even funnier he didn't remember it. "Um, the Dark Cupid attack, yeah, Valentine's Day," She whispered, not sure how anyone would respond.

Adrien had a small smile on his face while Alya looked like she was about to do a flip. She was freaking out that _her best friend kissed a superhero!_

"We can talk about it later. But there wasn't really much to know. I think he forgot about it, you know, the effect of the the curse he was under during the attack. I think it continued to effect him all day," Marinette lied, hoping to get to class soon to put her out of her misery.

\---

At lunch, Nino had to run somewhere (Marinette assumed it was Fu's), Felix and Bridgette always went out for a small lunch of Friday's, leaving Marinette, Adrien, and Alya to fend for themselves.

They agreed to just stay at the school, since they all had packed. They went to the side of the school to sit at one of the picnic tables and just hang out without any distractions.

"So, Alya," Marinette said. "I saw you lowered the feature of the finding Ladybug tab on the Ladyblog. What changed?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Alya shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich. "I just came to the conclusion that it's hers and Chat Noir's choice is they want to reveal their identities to us, I shouldn't be the one to out them," She said. It wasn't totally a lie, but she also felt that now that she is a hero, she couldn't pretend to look for Vixen when she knows exactly who she is.

"That's sweet," Marinette replied. "Who knows, maybe they just like the privacy," She shrugged.

Adrien looked like he was listening, but his head was balanced on his hand, and his blinks were becoming longer. "Adrien," Marinette called, making him jump up. "You should start going to bed when I tell you to," She raised her eyebrow.

"But I got home late, and then I had homework," He said. "I think I got two hours of sleep."

Alya sighed. "Geez, you're getting as bad as Marinette does when she designs. You guys really have to take better care of yourselves."

Marinette was going to reply, but her phone blared her ringtone. When she saw it was Felix, she picked up quickly. "What's up, Agreste?"

"There's an Akuma outside the restaurant," Felix said.

She turned to tell the other two. "There's an Akuma," She said, standing up as the other two also got out of the picnic table. "Any idea who?"

"It's Bridgette."


	34. Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette is akumatized, but it's not a normal akuma.

"I'll be right there! Text me where you guys are!" Marinette said. "Stay there, keep an eye on her!" She said, hung up, and started to run.

"Marinette, what's going on?" Adrien yelled as he ran after her, Alya following closely behind.

Marinette didn't stop running, looking for a place to transform. "The Akuma is Bridgette!" She yelled. "Alya, I'll call you later, we have to go!" Marinette took a sharp turn after grabbing onto Adrien. "Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Marinette grabbed Adrien and threw her yo-yo, swinging both of them in the general direction of where Felix and Bridgette went for lunch.

"Trixx-"

"Don't you ever wonder why Felix always calls them?" Trixx interrupted, being the sarcastic, feasting fox she is.

"It's Marinette's cousin; it's obvious why Felix called her," Alya rolled her eyes. "Trixx, fangs out!"

Trixx snickered as she jumped into the necklace Alya learned to hide under her clothes.

Alya jumped over buildings and kept a look out for either Bridgette or Ladybug and Chat Noir. She found them easily, as Ladybug's suit is a very bright red.

"I heard what happened. Have we seen her yet?" Vixen asked the two standing in front of Felix.

"No, she's hiding. Probably waiting for a point to attack," Felix nodded. "She was turned into a ninja-like Akuma and went into hiding," Felix turned to Ladybug. "LB, I think Hawkmoth figured out your identity."

Ladybug jumped back. "What do you mean? How would he have even done that?"

"Probably your connection with Alya. Didn't you two ask her to help you find him? He probably connected some of the dots to your actual self."

Alya furrowed her brows. "Alya Cesaire?" She asked. "What's your connection to her?"

"That's not important right now, Vixen," Chat Noir told her.

"Felix, what happened? Why is Bridgette akumatized?" Ladybug asked.

Felix took a deep breath. "We were just eating lunch, like we go out every Friday. This waiter spilled a drink on her on accident, and Bridgette being Bridgette, said it was fine. You know, she's very sweet so she didn't think much of it. But then the waiter came back over and started insulting her. It was very random. Bridgette didn't let it get to her, until the waiter started talking about me, _you_ you, Adrien, your parents-" Felix stopped, catching himself. "The waiter was trying to get her angry, and it worked! I bet the waiter was...oh my god," Felix sucked in a breath.

"Felix, you need to get back to the restaurant right now and you need to get access to the cameras. Chat, you go with him, so they'll let you in. Vixen and I will keep an eye out for Bridgette," Marinette instructed and everyone listened to her.

Vixen and Ladybug got on top of a tall building, watching over for Bridgette. "We have to be careful when fighting her, she's a trained black belt," Ladybug informed Vixen. "And I really don't want to hurt her, she's too nice to be hurt."

"I know, I watched her kick Felix Agreste's ass once, that was hilarious," Vixen laughed. The statement didn't phase Marinette, she was too worried about Bridgette. "What's your connection with Alya?"

"She helped us try to find Hawkmoth," Ladybug said.

She raised her eyebrow. "Felix said you knew her in your civilian form," Vixen added, seeing if she could get any hint as to who Ladybug is.

"She's a friend."

_So I do know her._

"Oh, same," Alya nodded. "Hey, I figured something out. You know how I can use my flute more than once? I figured out that after three uses is when Trixx runs out and needs to transform back," Vixen told her.

"You're very open about your Kwami," Ladybug commented. "Chat and I rarely ever mentioned ours. I didn't even know his Kwami's name for months," She told her.

Alya kept her mouth shut, aware that Ladybug was anxious about Bridgette. "Chat, what's up?" Ladybug answered her ringing yo-yo.

"We might have gotten something from the restaurant, and I think we found Bridgette. Meet us out the back of the restaurant!" Chat Noir called out.

The heroines ran across the top of the building, jumping to others to get to the restaurant. Marinette landed right next to Chat Noir, while Alya landed on the other side of Felix.

They were standing about teen feet away from the building, looking at a girl sitting down in front of it. She was on her knees, looking at the ground, and breathing heavily. "We didn't know what to do, but-" Chat started to talk, unsure of what to say.

Alya watched as Ladybug approached the person. "Bridgette?" She asked and put her hand on the girl's shoulder, kneeling down to be eye level.

The girl lifted her head slightly, meeting eyes with the ladybug suit in front of her. "Marinette?" Her voice raspily asked. She turned her head quickly, looking back at the ground. "It hurts," She struggled to get out.

"What's going on with her?" Chat Noir asked.

Everyone stayed silent. "She was turned full Akuma at first...but then she ran off, screaming?" Felix tried to piece everything together. "Maybe she's not fully angry. Bridgette is such a happy person that it's hard for her to get akumatized. So when Hawkmoth, or the accomplice, antagonized her, she still wasn't fully mad. But it was enough to get an Akuma into her, but she's fighting!" Felix suggested.

"Is that even possible?" Ladybug asked.

Bridgette groaned. "Felix...is right," She said. "He's trying to take over, but I'm fighting," She muttered, then fell to the ground.

Ladybug swooped Bridgette up. "Let's get her to the bakery, quickly!" Ladybug swung her yo-yo. "Chat, bring Felix. You too, Vixen," Ladybug said, and shot away. "You're going to be okay, Bridgette. I'm sure Mama can help."

Ladybug held Bridgette close as she tried to get her home. "Bri, if you can hear me, where is the Akuma? I'll break it out as soon as I can."

Vixen jumped with Chat Noir, who was carrying Felix. "Do you think Tom and Sabine know?" Chat Noir asked.

Felix nodded. "They know. Remember that night when Hawkmoth got out of just Paris and had to fight? Sabine and Tom told us they knew; they'll be fine."

Vixen finally opened her mouth. "Marinette is Ladybug?"

Chat Noir sighed. "Yeah, you know her?"

"I only sit next to her every day! Trixx was right; there is a reason why Felix always calls Marinette when he sees an Akuma..." She said and realized who she took with her earlier. "Adrien?"

Adrien groaned. "Why does this always happen at the worst times? First, you reveal me to Marinette when I'm halfway around the world, now Bridgette is insane danger!" He said and the three landed in front of the bakery.

Felix led when he walked inside. "Tom? Sabine?" He called.

They walked out from the back of the bakery. "Felix, what are you doing- Chat Noir?" Sabine stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Is Marinette not here?" Chat spoke up.

A look of worry washed over Tom and Sabine's face. "Is she okay? What's going on?" Tom asked.

Felix coughed, calling attention to himself. "It's...the Akuma...it's Bridgette," He said. "But it's not a normal Akuma," Felix explained what happened.

"She's probably going to come through her trap door!" Chat Noir called. "Do you guys mind if I go up there?"

Sabine nodded, not sure what to say. "We think Hawkmoth figured out her identity," Felix said.

Alya watched from the front of the store with awe. She just figured out _her two best friends are her heroes and partners_ , and now she was watching Felix interact with her best friends parents. It wasn't unusual, but in superhero form it was weird.

Felix towered over Sabine. He was tall, and it was funny to see him standing next to someone as short as Sabine.

"Felix! Sabine! Vixen!" Chat Noir's voice was heard from upstairs.

Everyone ran up the flights of stairs to the main part of the home to Marinette's bedroom. Bridgette was in the middle of the room while Ladybug was on the floor next to her.

"What happened?" Sabine squeaked as she walked in.

Marinette laid on the floor with her Kwami right next to her. "Cookies," Chat Noir turned to Felix, and he ran down the steps quickly to get cookies out of the bakery.

Chat knelt next to Marinette. "What happened, Mari?" He whispered.

Marinette opened her eyes slowly. "He got control of Bridgette while I was getting over here...he got to her. I had to use my lucky charm to get her back to herself, but the Akuma is still in her."

"Her eyes are opening," Vixen said, staring at Bridgette. "If we can find he Akuma while she's still herself, won't she be okay?"

"We don't know," Chat said. "We haven't had to do that before."

A purple mask came over her face, the voice trying to call her back in. "You can get the Miraculous you've always been jealous of, Ninja; you can put your skills to use!" Everyone could hear Hawkmoth's voice fill the room.

"No!" Felix ran up to Bridgette and put his hands on her shoulders. "Bridgette, do not accept. Turn him down!"

" _Don't listen to him; he doesn't want you to have power!_ "

"No, I don't," Felix said. "I know exactly how you feel, Bridgette! You aren't jealous of Marinette, you're scared for her. I know that, because it's how I feel about Chat Noir everyday! I worry about him, and I want to take his place because I can't imagine him getting hurt! You feel the same way about Marinette!" Felix yelled, trying to get through to her. "You're powerful in your own way, and I know that. We all do!" Felix said.

Everyone was silent, not saying anything. They didn't want to mess up what was going for Felix.

"Bridgette, please. This isn't you. You're a happy person, he's just making you think you're angry..." Felix begged. Then, slowly, her hand started to rise. Felix panicked, worrying she was going accept.

She quickly grabbed her earrings, and threw them near Chat Noir. "Step on them!" She yelled. "I'd never work for you, Hawkmoth!" She shouted, and once the purple mask vanished, she fell into Felix for a hug.

Felix's arms were wrapped around Bridgette tightly, and she was crying.

"Bridgette, let's get you cleaned up," Sabine said and guided her to the bathroom, Felix following.

Vixen, Chat Noir, Tom, and Marinette were left in the room. "What do we do now? Hawkmoth knows your identity, he could expose it to all of Paris and could actually get your Miraculous," Adrien sighed.

"We have to find him," Marinette declared. "Does your father have access to a computer that can't be traced?" She asked, then saw the fear flash on Adrien's face of his identity being revealed. "You can drop your transformation, I'm sure Papa knows. Remember, Felix lived here almost all summer?"

"Right," Adrien sighed. "Claws in."

"I can't believe it," Vixen sighed. "My best friends?" She almost screamed.

"What?" Marinette asked.

She sucked in a breath. "Trixx, fangs in." And with a flash of orange, Alya was now standing in the room.

"Oh my gosh!" Marinette squealed and ran over to have her a hug. "I can't believer it."

Tom cleared his throat. "We should really get back to the problem at hand."

"Right, thanks papa," Marinette said. "Adrien, does your father have a computer that can't be traced? We can do what Alya did for us and run her plans a computer than he can't control," Marinette explained.

Adrien thought. "I don't think he does..." He said. "Plus, I don't really want to get him involved. Last time he tried taking down Hawkmoth we were almost toast."

"Good point," Marinette thought. "Anyone have any other ideas?"

"I'm sorry, darling, I wish I could help, but I definitely do not know as much as you guys do," Marinette's father spoke up.

Alya snapped her fingers. "I think I know who might have a computer that can't be traced," She said.

"Who?" Marinette, Adrien, and Tom asked at the same time.

"Chloe."


	35. Discover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, Adrien, and Alya head over to Chloe's for help, while Bridgette and Felix go to lunch. Alya has an idea that could work to find Hawkmoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming to an endddd

"Hi, we're here to see Chloe Bourgeois," Marinette said. "We're her friends."

The doorman looked shocked. "I wasn't aware she had any more than the red haired girl that's always here."

"Well, we can assure you she does!" Adrien smiled.

The doorman raised his eyebrows. "I don't know; I'm not usually allowed to let visitors see Miss Bourgeois unless she notifies me first. She hates sur-"

"Marinette, Adrien, Alya! What a nice surprise, what are you guys doing here? Did I miss a planned lunch?" Chloe pushed the door open and started checking her calendar on her phone.

Marinette gave her a small hug. "No, nothing like that. We just have something really important to talk about..." Marinette said, and winked so Chloe would get the hint that it's different than what she thought.

"Oh, then come on in!" She let them in. "We'll go to my room so we can all chat without any interruptions."

They got in the elevator and Alya looked like her head was going to pop off. "You mean to tell me _Chloe_ had known before _I_ did?" Alya yelled at Marinette.

Marinette gave Alya a weak smile. "It was a mistake, she kind of figured it out...then asked me about Tikki and I was so tired that I just kept talking," Marinette explained.

Alya shrugged, crossing her arms and playfully rolling her eyes. "Hey, I heard about Bridgette," Chloe started. "How's she doing?"

Marinette took a deep breath. "She's fine now...but it was weird. Luckily Felix was able to get through to her, and now she's spending the weekend with him to keep her calm," Marinette explained.

"That's good," Chloe smiled when the four of them got off the elevator and walked into her room. "So, what's this important business about?"

It was just then Marinette realized Chloe had no idea Adrien is Chat Noir and Alya is Vixen. "So, a few weeks ago Chat Noir and I had Alya help us track down Hawkmoth. We really think she was onto something, but he hacked her computer and showed us the new villain, locking her out of everything," Marinette told a quick backstory, Chloe nodding as she listened.

"And last night, after Bridgette was back to being herself, we decided we really need to take care of him. He knows Marinette's identity now, it's only a matter of time before he finds out about me," Adrien said, and Chloe's eyes went big. "Right," He pointed at her. "Forgot you didn't know."

Chloe took a deep breath. "I'm okay, just freaking out a little more."

Adrien chuckled. "But last night, we had an idea. Do you have a computer that cannot be traced, or hacked, at all?" He asked.

Chloe smirked. "My father does, in the hidden room behind the mayor's office."

"Would you be willing to let us use it?" Alya piped up.

Her smile turned a little more sinister. "Follow me."

\---

Bridgette moved her food around with her fork, not eating anything. "Come on, Bridgette, you know you have to eat."

She shrugged. "I can't believe I let him get to me," Bridgette said. "I feel terrible."

Felix reached across the table and grabbed Bridgette's hand, making her look up slowly to the boy sitting across from her. "Hey, stop worrying. You're the first person I've _ever_ seen fend off Hawkmoth, you were strong enough to decline his offer," Felix reminded Bridgette, a smile on his face. "That takes real happiness and courage, to endure the pain of someone so evil and angry inside your mind, Bridgette, you inspire me."

"I- what?" She coughed a bit, surprised by what Felix said. "Fe, you've never been akumatized...I have, by some small, worthless anger! I don't know why I'd inspire you..." She sighed, only beating herself down.

"The only reason _I_ haven't been akumatized is that I'm so used to anger that it doesn't affect me, he's unable to get to me. But you, you were angry, and you defeated him," He told her, a genuine smile on his face, and his heart pounding. He didn't want to admit it, nor did he know how, but Felix thinks he has a _small_ crush on Bridgette.

A light blush appeared on Bridgette's face. "That, that actually means a lot, Fe," She told him. Their relationship was unique, it was friendly, but they flirted. But their flirts were much cuter and subtle than anyone else they knew. That, and, she was one of the two people who was allowed to call him _Fe_.

Bridgette did end up eating her food, only proving that the words Felix said did help. Once they finished lunch, they were planning on just going back to the bakery, but when they left, Felix had a text from Marinette. "Looks like we're headed to the mayor's office," He showed Bridgette the text, they needed all the help they could get on finding out who Hawkmoth and his boss are, and where they are.

Right when he pulled the phone back, Marinette was calling him. "Hey, we're headed over right now-"

"Change of plans. We need you to go to Master Fu's healing house and see if Nino is there. If he is, bring him with you two. If not, tell Master Fu what we're doing to keep him on board. Then, I'm texting you a list of things we need..." Marinette continued and Felix's phone buzzed with a list.

Felix and Bridgette did as they were told while Alya, Chloe, Marinette, and Adrien were in the secret room at the mayor's office. Chloe showed them the untraceable computer that only a few people knew about. "You guys say you've tried this before, but Hawkmoth stopped you, right?" Chloe asked, getting nods from the three. "Well, he's probably changed his pattern. Even if he does take flights, he has a boss now, that boss can akumatize people too," She started. "So would this even work?"

"You have a point," Alya said. "Marinette, Adrien: I noticed when I transform, my flute has a button on it that shows where you two are when transformed. I know it doesn't work with Hawkmoth, he found some way to hide from us, but I have an idea," Alya rambled on, not making sense to the others in the room. "Just, it'll be so much easier to do rather than explain. Mari, can you transform and give me your yo-yo?" She asked.

Marinette nodded and looked to Chloe. "Can you go find some cookies? I'm fresh out, and I know Tikki will need them when we're done," Marinette asked.

"Yeah, the hotel isn't that far away. Just give me a few minutes!" Chloe told them and walked out of the secret room, the office, and the building.

When she arrived at the hotel, she made her way towards the kitchen. She stopped quickly when she saw an old man standing at the counter, waiting as he had been for a while. "Hello, sir?" Chloe called attention to her, and the man turned around. "Can I help you?"

"Do you work here, miss?" The man asked.

She shook her head. "Not technically, but this is my father's hotel, and I live here, I may be able to help," Chloe offered the old, small man.

"Why, maybe you can help. I'm looking for a Miss Chloe Bourgeois; I just have to drop off a delivery. Do you know where I can leave a delivery?" He asked, holding a cardboard box out.

Chloe smiled. "Well, I'm Chloe! So, I can just take that for you, and I'll leave it behind the counter for when I come back," The man smiled, nodded, and handed her the box. After Chloe had left it behind the counter with her name on it, she wished the man a beautiful day. "Now, I'm off to get some cookies!"

Master Fu smiled again when she disappeared into the kitchen. "I'm so glad she redeemed herself...she'll make for a fine Bee. Even nicer than Nino told me," He sighed and walked out of the hotel, headed back to his home.

"Are you sure about her, Master?" Wayzz inquired.

"Of course. A girl who makes such a comeback from being mean for so long...I'm very sure about her," Fu whispered.

Chloe ran back as quickly as she could after grabbing a plateful of cookies, some cheese she found, and even some raspberries for the other Kwamis (which she had recently learned about). When she arrived in the secret room, Marinette was still Ladybug, and Alya was still working on her yo-yo.

She set down the platter and the two free kwami's dove quickly for their food. "So, what are you trying to do?"

"I'm hacking into...I don't even know what I'm hacking into. Whatever extra weapon Hawkmoth has, I'm getting into that to get his location. Hopefully, he's transformed," Alya murmured and continued to work.

Felix and Bridgette walked in a few minutes later, following the directions left for them. Nino marveled and awed when he saw the secret room, far behind the other two who gathered in. "So, why are we all here?" Felix asked. "And why did you have us bring all this?"

Adrien took the basket of randomly collected things. "Well, we're going to need a big team to fight Hawkmoth and his boss. Who knows how things could go?" Adrien said. "Nino, have you ever transformed before?"

"Only a few times," He shrugged.

"I know Felix and Bridgette know how to fight," Adrien said. "Plagg, claws out!" He called and quickly transformed. "Who's in to fight Hawkmoth?"

Before anyone could reply, Alya yelled. "I FOUND HIM!" She screamed and pulled out her phone to take a picture of the address. "I have no idea who this is...some...random person? And, after doing this, I'm about ninety percent sure the extra villain was a fake...an Akuma he used to scare us."

Adrien looked at the address. "Who lives there?"

Alya turned to the computer and typed in the address, a name coming up on the computer. Adrien dropped his baton. "Fe, look, we know that name..."


	36. Hawkomoth's Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they know who Hawkmoth is, they need more information from Gabriel Agreste himself before they can continue with their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now its really getting intense yall

"He...he dated our mother. Our father was in design school with him, and I think they were enemies. Once our mother broke up with him, our father started dating her, and thy stayed together. That is, until she went missing..." Adrien's (technically, he was still in his Chat Noir get up) jaw dropped. "Only a few months before Hawkmoth first appeared."

No one said anything, probably because no one knew what to say. "Okay, it won't be long before he does something," Felix spoke up. "We need to split up."

"You have the floor, Felix, if you have a plan," Marinette instructed, still Ladybug.

Felix nodded, all eyes on him. "Bridgette, Nino, and I will go back to Master Fu's. We will tell him what we found and get his advice, and see if he has some weapons we can borrow to fight Hawkmoth and whoever the boss is," Felix started, thinking on his feet.

"Marinette, Alya, and I will go to our father's. I have some things we have to ask him, including why _he,_ of all people, is Hawkmoth. I also...I need to ask him if he had anything to do with mother's disappearance. I also feel like we should inform him that we are going to take him down...he has a right to know," Adrien rambled on.

The group nodded. "Chloe," Marinette started. "Thank you so much for your help. We aren't going to ask you to fight...we know that's not what you signed up for," She continued. "But if-"

"I actually need to head back to the hotel for a little while. Something came up, but please contact me if you need any help! And before you go fight Hawkmoth, I want to know," Chloe said.

Everyone looked around, satisfied with the plan that was made. "All right, guys, let's go!" Marinette called, and everyone headed out.

Chloe did want to help. Sure...she didn't know how to fight, had never held a real weapon before, but she did want to help! She didn't want to see all her friends go after Hawkmoth knowing that there might be a chance that they won't come back in one piece. At least, not without her.

She walked into the hotel and snuck around the counter, grabbing the box the old man gave her. Chloe took it up to her room, not wanting to open it where everyone could see.

Inside the cardboard box was a black box with red engravings. It looked like a jewelry box, so of course, she had to open it. A bright yellow light filled the room. "Oh my god, what is happening!" She screamed, walking backward and only stopping when she hit a wall. Then, when the light went away, she looked at the giant bumble bee in front of her. Chloe didn't know how to respond, and just stood there with her mouth open.

"Hi! I'm Pollen, I heard were about to go kick Hawkmoth out of his high and mighty throne!" Her voice was high, but also had a hint of rage- which Chloe liked. "Oh, right, I should probably tell you what's going on," Pollen said, followed by fast nods from Chloe.

Marinette, Adrien, and Alya made their way to the Agreste mansion. All were in costume, since it would have taken too long just to walk there.

They jumped through Adrien's window and detransformed, letting the Kwami's eat and hide before they went to find Gabriel. There was a knock on the door only a few seconds later. "Adrien? I saw you and your gang outside; we have to talk."

The Kwami's flew to their respective hiding spots. "We're in here, father," Adrien called, allowing Gabriel to come inside. "What do we have to talk about?"

Gabriel shut the door and took a deep breath. "Felix called me to let me know you were coming home. I'm under the understanding that you all have gotten leads on Hawkmoth?"

"More than leads!" Alya jumped. "We _found_ him!"

Gabriel's face went from calm and collected to absolute shock. "You...found him?"

"Yeah!" Adrien said. "And...that's actually what we came here to ask you about," He pulled up the findings on his phone. "I know you two were rivals in school, and that mother had a connection with him...but, what do you know about him that we don't?" Adrien rambled.

Gabriel grabbed the phone slowly, not sure if he should believe what he's seeing. "How did you find this name?"

Marinette hadn't said anything yet, but both her and Adrien looked to Alya for the explanation. "Well, in Ladybug's yo-yo and Chat's baton, there is a way to track them if they're both transformed. Same with my flute, but I used Ladybug's yo-yo and hacked into whatever weapon Hawkmoth has, and found his address," Alya explained, trying to make sense of it all.

Gabriel nodded. "He did, indeed, date your mother back when we were in school, before your mother and I were ever together. That was...around the time when the Moth and the Peacock were protecting from petty thieves and any danger that would come our way," Gabriel explained. The three had read online how many years ago there were other protectors for other countries, some being the Moth and the Peacock, but they had never heard much about them.

Gabriel took a deep breath. "They broke up when the heroes stopped appearing. It was rumored the Moth lost whatever made him the hero. I guess...I guess it was found," Gabriel continued, not sure how much was making sense.

"Is that why mother went missing?" Adrien asked, not holding back.

Gabriel stayed silent for a few minutes. "She said that she felt something, strange, in the air."

"Like an aura?" Tikki popped out of Marinette's purse.

Gabriel jumped back when he saw the Kwami. "You look...you look like _Duusu_!" Gabriel whispered.

Tikki looked around. "I haven't heard that name in thousands of years," She told him. "I thought Duusu was with the Guardian."

"No, Tikki, remember, he said Duusu hadn't been activated in years," Plagg flew out. "And that could just mean she hadn't transformed... _wait_ , you know Duusu?"

Gabriel sighed with a nod. "Duusu was the one who felt the aura."

"Of course! How could we have not seen this before?" Plagg shouted, flying around the group. "Adrien's mom has the Peacock Miraculous! And Hawkmoth is trying to find her...because they used to be a team!"

Trixx snickered before coming out of her hiding place. "Gonna be honest, I was not expecting that. And even more, I wasn't expecting Plagg to be the one to figure it out," Trixx said. "But it does make sense. A lot of sense, actually."

"And the miraculous' together can find her," Marinette finally spoke. "Adrien...we're going to find your mother," She determined. "Let's go find the others and tell them to get ready. We need to do this sooner rather than later, who knows what Hawkmoth could do?"

Everyone nodded, agreeing with the plan. "Please be careful," Gabriel told them. "And if you all need my help creating a distraction for him, you know how well it worked last time I called him out."

Marinette thought for a minute. "We might take you up on your offer."


	37. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to see how Felix, Bridgette, and Nino prepare. Chloe joins in on the party as well, and they come up with a plan.

Bridgette stepped into the protective clothing Master Fu gave her. It wasn't very fashionable, but it was indestructible...for the most part. It was made from a fabric that nothing could cut, and proved it by swinging a sword at her arm. It didn't even sting.

Felix got one as well, ready to fight just like Bridgette. The both of them were trained to fight, and probably knew more than the current heroes protecting Paris. The outfits were black, and covered almost all of the body- including the face. Who knows, things could get dirty, and they would need protection on their faces as well.

"Now I really feel like a ninja," Bridgette said as she walked around the room.

"Me too!" Nino ran in the room where the others were. "I feel like a ninja turtle!" He kicked the air.

Bridgette laughed at his joke, and they began to spar. Felix, however, walked over to Master Fu. "Thank you so much for the help; I'm just ready to get Hawkmoth out of here."

"Me too," Fu said. "Nooroo has been imprisoned for far too long, he needs a break with a nicer master," He walked around the studio. "But one thing at a time, first we have to defeat Hawkmoth."

Out of the window, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Vixen went jumping passed and landed in front of the building. Walking in, they detransformed, and their Kwami's built up their strength on the food set out. "You're never going to believe what we found out," Marinette said as they walked in.

"My mother has the Peacock Miraculous..." Adrien whispered. "And that's why Hawkmoth wants to get the earrings and my ring; he's trying to find her. And the ultimate power can do that...he wants to find her, they were a team..." Adrien whispered, not sure how to feel about that.

Fu nodded. "That would explain quite a lot..." He said. "We lost the Moth and Peacock miraculous' years ago, but to know that their owners from their teenage years still have them makes a lot of sense," Fu talked himself through it.

Felix's eyes were wide. "Wait...what?" He asked.

"Mother is a miraculous holder. She went missing when her Kwami felt the evil aura of Hawkmoth's intentions," Adrien explained.

Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes before someone said this. "Well, then let's go now! We know where his house is and there is six of us, why not ambush him right-"

"Felix," Marinette started, putting her hands on his shoulders. "You're thinking rash," She began. "You were the one who told me to have a plan, think through it, and go in safe rather than sorry," She told him. "You are the one person I know that doesn't jump to conclusions. And trust me, we will have a plan where we can go in and take care of him before he can get your mother. We...actually already kind of have one," Marinette sputtered out, talking sense into Felix.

Felix nodded, absorbing the words she said. "What's the plan?"

"Guys?" A voice yelled from the front of the shop.

"Is that Chloe?" Bridgette piped up and walked towards the door. "It is!"

Bridgette led Chloe where he rest of the group was. "Oh my gosh, I looked all over for this place! It's not online, so Sir, you should really work on that if you want customers," She laughed after her statement, then looked at Master Fu. "Wait..."

"Welcome to the shop!" Master Fu gestures around. "I presume we will be seeing you here a lot more often."

Chloe looked around with big eyes. "Chloe, what's going on?" Alya asked.

"Look..." Chloe pulled her jacket open a little, and a bee flew out.

"Pollen!" Trixx squeaked and flew over to the yellow Kwami. "You got brighter since the last time I saw you."

Marinette's eyes were wide. "When did this happen?"

"Today! Thanks, to...sorry, I don't know your name," Chloe said to the Guardian.

"Master Fu," Nino whispered, standing behind Fu himself.

"Thanks to Master Fu," She concluded. "I ran into him at the hotel, and he gave me a box. The Miraculous is hair comb, look at how fashionable!" Chloe smiled and pointed to the new accessory in her hair, hiding behind her sunglasses.

After a few seconds of quick chatter, one asked why Chloe was chosen on the day they found Hawkmoth. "Well, I had my eye on her for a while. After she found out about Marinette, she turned her act around, and that felt like a real hero thing to do. She understood that becoming nicer was important, and really made a comeback," Fu explained. "She's responsible enough for one, and I figured, what better time to give her Pollen before the big fight? Like you all said, you need as much help as you can get," Fu smiled.

"It makes sense," Bridgette added. "And look at our cool outfits! Almost as indestructible as yours!" She put a knife up to the cloth to prove it.

Fu nodded. "All of you need to remember, though, your suits may be magic, or indestructible, but _you_ aren't. You are still a normal person when the disguises and costumes come off and could leave serious injuries if you aren't careful," He advised.

"Trust me," Felix said. "I was only Chat Noir for a few months...but I know both of us have enough scars and bruises to prove that," Felix confirmed. "Like Marinette said, we will go in with a plan, and all together we will defeat Hawkmoth."

Everyone nodded, agreeing on the things Felix said. "I've only been doing this for a little while, but I already have scars from it," Alya added. "I really don't need my family wondering why my arm is sliced open," She tried to make a joke, but it actually didn't go over well.

Fu watched the group. He saw a group of seven teenagers, all ready to save Paris and stick their necks out more than some adults would, and these kids weren't even done with high school. "I want you two to know," Fu pointed towards Alya and Chloe. "Your miraculous' are not as strong as Marinette's, Adrien's, or Nino's...meaning that after this fight, it could take a while for them to recover. They might be perfectly fine, but they also might need to come back to me for weeks, months, or years to fully regain their power. Safety reasons, of course. I can't have people going out there with unsafe Miraculous'," Fu told them, getting kids from both girls.

"I understand," Both of them said at the same time.

"All right," Fu said. "What's your plan?"


	38. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to put the plan into action. The goal: Take out Hawkmoth, save Nooroo.

"As you may know by now, I have become very outspoken when it comes to Hawkmoth," Gabriel spoke into the microphones while cameras were flashing and recording. They came up with the plan late Saturday night, and decided to execute it Sunday morning. "And now, I am becoming more outspoken. Hawkmoth, I know who you are!" He yelled, causing much of the crowd to _oooh_ and _awe_. There were full whispers going on when Gabriel stopped talking.

Alya stood in the front, special space granted by Gabriel Agreste himself. She was broadcasting his press conference to the Ladyblog, front and center, the best seat in the house.

"I also know your plan," Gabriel announced. "You may underestimate the team of teenagers that have been stationed to take you down, but do not test them. They are some of the most talented and amazing people I have met...and you think hacking into the reporter's computer and showing them you have an accomplice is going to stop them. Frankly, I don't even think you have someone working with you. I think you just told them that to scare them away, and when it didn't work, you started kicking up the difficulty, only draining you and your Miraculous more!" Gabriel said, looking down at Alya for a split second.

Sat backstage were Felix and Adrien, people could see them and probably assumed they were there merely to support Gabriel and his press conference. "Hawkmoth, either you come down here and turn your Miraculous over, or you come down here and fight like a man! Stop hiding behind your dirty talking Akumas; you can't even defeat a few teenagers!" Gabriel said.

Outside of the venue, Bridgette and Chloe were walking around on the streets. Bridgette's fighting outfit was hidden underneath a large coat and, Chloe was itching with excitement to turn into Queen Bee. The day before she spent with Marinette, learning the basics of fighting. And she was more than ready to kick some ass.

"I know you hear me, Hawkmoth! I had Miss Césaire check her hits on her blog, and you were one that came up frequently. So even if you aren't watching the broadcast live on TV, I know you're watching it on the blog," Gabriel stalled, trying to encourage Hawkmoth. "What are you waiting for? I'm calling you out, and there is a big park right behind this venue. I'm waiting for you."

Marinette was hidden. They assumed she was the only identity Hawkmoth knew, so she would be the last one exposed. Nino was with her, as he was one of the strongest and would make for an extra surprise.

There was a loud explosion behind the venue. "I'm here now, Agreste!" Hawkmoth's low voice called, making himself known to the reporters and Gabriel.

Alya turned her phone to show Hawkmoth standing in the middle of the park. "What are _you_ waiting for?" Hawkmoth yelled. "I'm here, let's go!"

"Oh, dear friend," Gabriel shook his head. "I never said _I_ would be the one fighting you."

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien yelled. Felix opened the window quickly, and Adrien ran out. "Nice to finally meet you, I'm Chat Noir. You're a lot taller than I was expecting," Chat Noir said when he landed on the roof.

Hawkmoth laughed. "You call me a coward for using Akumas? You're sending the one hero you have?" He said. "To defeat me? Imbecile!" Hawkmoth shouted and aimed his cane right where Chat Noir was standing.

Alya stopped the Ladyblog broadcast and claimed that he shot out the wifi, then ran over to where Felix was. "Trixx, fangs out!" She yelled. Felix dropped his coat to reveal his suit and put his arm around Alya. She jumped out of the window, held onto Felix, and jumped where Chat Noir was now relocated to.

"Oh, I see two of you are only protected with magic, makes an easy target for me," Hawkmoth bellowed.

"Get down!" Vixen yelled and she and Felix ducked down to where Hawkmoth couldn't see. She began to play her flute and it appeared that Vixen and Felix jumped off the roof.

Hawkmoth chuckled. "You assume that I'm going to fall for your illusion?"

"Not an illusion!" Illusion Alya yelled. It was hard to see past her illusions, they some of the most realistic things that walked this earth. _Magic_.

Felix and Alya popped back up when she saw Hawkmoth turn around to follow the illusion. "Let's go now," Alya said and Felix grabbed onto her. She jumped off the building, landing them on the ground.

"Pollen, wings on!" Chloe yelled. She picked up Bridgette and began to fly, something she caught onto quickly.

Alya made the illusion go away and Hawkmoth turned back around with pure anger in his eyes. "Oops, I lied," She smirked.

Hawkmoth started to walk towards where Alya and Felix were standing. He should have known it was a trap, honestly. They were just standing there, waiting for him.

When he walked in front of a tall tree, Chloe dropped Bridgette right on top of Hawkmoth, making him fall. "Remember me? One who could refuse you?" Bridgette shouted and landed a punch in his face. Hawkmoth laughed and held his cane in front of his face.

"I'll blow your head off," He grumbled.

Bridgette looked shocked. "Oh no, whatever will I possibly do?" She raised her voice to a higher pitch and held her arms out. Quickly, Chloe flew over and grabbed her, flying away and landing next to where Vixen and Felix were.

Hawkmoth stood up. "Who's this? Discount Ladybug?" He pointed to Chloe. "Where's the baker's daughter?"

"His broach is on his jacket," Bridgette said. The whole reason she jumped on Hawkmoth was to find where the Miraculous was. If they could take his broach, then he would transform back into a normal, angry man, and they would win. "If felt really good to punch him. Let me do it again!" Bridgette said and started to walk, but was stopped from watching froward when Felix grabbed her hand.

"My turn?" Chat Noir asked and used his baton to jump off the building he was standing on.

Hawkmoth shot his staff, not thinking two seconds of Chat Noir. He fell back, landing in front of his friends. "Oh, I _so_ wish I could cataclysm him."

"That's a good idea..." Bridgette whispered.

"What? No, it's not. We aren't going to kill anyone here, then we would be just as bad as him-"

"No, that's not what I meant. What if Chat Cataclysmed the cane?" Bridgette said.

There was a shrug from Chat. "I'm afraid it would hurt Nooroo..."

"He has a point. All your Kwami's come with extra things, Nooroo's must be that cane. We can't risk losing him," Felix reasoned. "We have to wait for the cavalry."

Hawkmoth gave them a confused look. "Giving up already, are we?" Hawkmoth called to the small group. "You'll never defeat me."

Chat Noir squinted his eyes, then started counting on his fingers. "We have for, what, nearly a year and a half?"

Hawkmoth started walking quicker and held his cane up to shoot at them. "Not today, Hawkmoth!" Ladybug shouted and swung in, grabbing the cane right out of his hands.

"There she is, little miss Marinette!" He smirked when he saw her. "You think I need the cane to win? That's not where my power comes from, all thanks to Nooroo," He laughed.

Marinette landed next to he friends, dropping the cane in front of them. "Duck!" Marinette yelled to her friends. Behind them, Nino came flying up in his superhero ensemble. He was using his shell to fly around and flew over his friends, directly aiming at Hawkmoth. Everything was moving too fast, Hawkmoth barely had any time to react. Before he knew it, Nino flew right into his face, making him fall backwards.

"That's a turtle, Mari, not a duck," Chat rolled his eyes playfully.

She hit him. "What are you waiting for? Do it now!" Ladybug yelled.

"Cataclysm!" Adrien called for the power, then ran forward, only stopping when he was close enough to Hawkmoth. He put his hand on the ground, creating a large crack, just enough to catch Hawkmoth's leg in it. Hawkmoth tried to stand up, but couldn't hold his balance.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug shouted, hoping it would give something that would held them grab the broach. "It's a yo-yo...a normal yo-yo?" She asked herself.

Alya looked at it. "Haven't you had that one before?"

"Oh, no!" Chloe called. "It's not normal, it'll help you catch the broach!" She pointed to the yo-yo, that opened from the wrong side.

Marinette nodded. "Perfect, Vixen, create an illusion that will distract him so I can get-"

Before Marinette could even finish talking, Alya played her flute. She knew exactly what to do, and she made an illusion appear. She was going for whatever his lair looked like, making his think it was all a dream. But that didn't appear, instead, what appeared was a woman dressed in a peacock getup, calling his name.

"What are you-"

"I don't know," Alya said. "I tried to get his thoughts to play out...he must be thinking of the Peacock," She tried to make sense of it.

Felix sucked in a breath. "He's thinking of my mother. If he's trying to find her, that's who's always on his mind," Felix said. "I'll kill him-"

"I'm going to go get the broach," Marinette said and ran towards him. Hawkmoth was mumbling Mrs. Agreste's name, unsure of what was going on.

Hawkmoth groaned when he saw her above him. "I've been looking for you. You wronged me," He yelled her name, afraid she was ignoring him. "And you have to pay."

Marinette moved swiftly when he was distracted. She opened the yo-yo and collected the broach off his chest.

Hawkmoth screamed, like he were in pain. He detransformed quickly and continued screaming. Marinette sighed from being tired and looked at the broach she now held. Looking back at her friends, she saw the cane disappear as well.

"You did it! We did it!" They were shouting.

"Ladybug," Nino called. She looked over quickly, following his voice. He was sitting next to Chat Noir, who was passed out on the ground.

Marinette rushed over quickly. "What happened?"

"Hawkmoth had power in his hand, something Nooroo was forced to do, and a purple laser shot out of his hand, right into his chest," Nino explained. It didn't make sense to her how that worked, how he had magic inside him, but Adrien was unresponsive on the ground. Marinette took the broach out of the yo-yo and held it tightly.

"Maybe...Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted and threw the extra yo-yo in the air. The ground wasn't broken anymore, Hawkmoth was sitting in the ground or of breath, and everything broken went back to normal. Alya called away the illusion and the police walked on the scene to arrest the man.

"No...no!" Marinette yelled, running closer to Adrien. "He's not moving, Nino!" Marinette shouted.

Her friends ran over, Felix falling to the ground when he saw Adrien limp. Reporters ran out of the building where the conference was held and followed Gabriel, who was leading the large group. He stopped when he reached the group. "What happened? What's going on?" Gabriel asked. "Why isn't he waking up?"

Marinette put her arms around Chat Noir and started swinging her yo-yo. "I'm taking him to Fu," She whispered. "We'll worry about the broach later," She told the group and held tightly onto Adrien, swinging to the healer.


	39. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gathers at the Agreste mansion to relax and take the time they deserve to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's some foreshadowing real hidden in this one *winks*

"A surprising group of seven took out the villain threatening Paris yesterday," The reporter said as the large group watched the TV in Adrien's house. After a visit to Master Fu's healing, Adrien was back to living in only a few hours. He was advised to rest, though, making sure he would recover completely from the shot as quick as possible.

The group stayed out of school on Monday. Everyone was far too tired and needed time to recover from the fight, and they were glad their parents agreed to let them stay home. Once Sabine and Tom convinced their parents (Tom saying, "parents know their kids, even if they have a mask on") they agreed.

"We knew some of them. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Vixen were there, of course. But there was a new hero, who had an interview with the infamous Ladybug, called herself Queen Bee. There was another man, dressed as a turtle, who we have not heard of before. There were two others dressed in all black, most of their faces covered, so we cannot determine who they are," The reporter said.

"I'm so proud of you guys," Sabine said as she brought out a plate of sweets. They were celebrating the defeat and recovering from the energy draining attack by hanging out at the Agreste mansion. Gabriel had allowed all of them to come over, finally warming up to Adrien's friends, and even invited Marinette's parents over- partially because they were the only other adults who knew.

The seven teens grabbed cookies off the plate, Marinette giving one to Tikki as well. "We really are. It's amazing what you kids did...something no teenager would have ever thought they'd have to do; you did in a matter of only a few days once finding out who Hawkmoth was," Tom added.

"Gabriel Agreste seemed to be involved in the plan, as he hosted a press conference before calling out Hawkmoth. He was luring him to the park, then letting the heroes take care of him. Watch some exclusive footage right here, right now," The reporter smiled, and the TV began to show highlights from yesterday's fight.

Gabriel walked out and took a seat in one of the single chairs. "I'm impressed with all of you," He said. "Only weeks ago, after figuring out Adrien is Chat Noir, I was ready to take Hawkmoth out myself. But you all took time to come up with a plan you were sure would work then executed it perfectly," He nodded. "That is truly amazing," Gabriel complimented.

Everyone thanked him for his kind words, happy that Gabriel approved. "Just, Adrien, next time you decide to take down a villain, please stay out of firing way," Gabriel said, the corners of his lips peaking up.

"I will- wait, did you just make a kind of joke?" Adrien gasped. "Then sMILE?" He almost screamed.

Felix put his hand in Adrien's shoulder. "Hey, Fu said to keep it calm. Don't scream," Felix reminded.

Adrien hit Felix's hand away and took another sweet from the table. "Hey, Chlo, you aren't talking much."

"I'm just thinking," She said. "Do you think Fu just gave me Pollen because he knew we were going to fight Hawkmoth...and he wanted an extra person there? What if he doesn't think I'm actually worthy to have a Miraculous? Will he take it away?" Chloe worried.

Marinette laughed. "I'm almost positive he won't take it away. You know, I tried to give my earrings to Alya, and I couldn't even get rid of them when I wanted to," Marinette told her of the first week of having her Miraculous. "I think we should just be happy Pollen and Trixx made it out and didn't have to spend more years inactive."

"Really, though," Nino added. "Wayzz told me how bored they get."

Everyone chuckled a bit. "Well, I think it's safe to say we are safe from Hawkmoth," Sabine said. "Thanks to all of you, you amazing kids," She said. The TV flashed a bright light, calling everyone's attention. It was when Marinette grabbed the broach and Hawkmoth turned back into an ordinary person, the police taking him away only seconds later.

"Thank you for freeing me," The small voice from Nooroo peeped as he watched the TV. He turned around and landed in Felix's lap. "You have a much better aura than he did."

Felix smiled at his new Kwami, his new friend. "You shouldn't have been enslaved like that. I'm glad you're with us now," Felix said.

"And," Tikki started, "You're with Felix! He's pretty cool, just don't ask Marinette, she'll make fun of him," Tikki teased.

"Hey! I would not," Marinette said, receiving guilt looks from all her friends. "Maybe."

The TV went loud again. "We may not know who are behind the mask, but I can speak for all of Paris: thank you," The woman said. She went on to finish off her segment by thanking people for watching and wishing them a good night.

"Oh my gosh!" Alya squealed, looking at her phone. "Chloe, your dad decided to throw a party for us, celebrating us for saving Paris!" Alya said. "There's a party this Saturday in the main park!"

Jaws dropped. "Are you serious?" Marinette asked, an excited nod coming from Alya. "We have to go!"

"In costume," Adrien added.

"Oh, no, Adrien. If you're still recovering you will _not_ be going," Sabine said, getting a strange look from Gabriel. "I mean, it's just safer. He needs to recover fully...sorry, motherly instincts."

Adrien fell back against the couch. "I'll be fine enough to go to the celebration."

"No, Adrien, Mrs. Cheng is correct. If you are not fully healed, it is not a good idea for you to go," Gabriel told Adrien as looked back at Sabine.

Adrien groaned. "Understood," He said.

"Don't worry, eat a lot of Camembert and I'm sure you will be perfect by Saturday!" Plagg flew up in a circle. "Speaking of, do we have any?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Plagg, cheese doesn't fix anything."

"You have insulted me greatly!" Plagg pretended to faint, that was, until Adrien held up cheese.

Before anymore was said, there was a knock on the door and a new _urgent news_ on. "I'll get the door," Alya popped out of her seat and walked to the door, itching to move around.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, we are really hoping you're watching! We don't know the names of the rest of the group from yesterday, but we thank all of you for protecting Paris. I'm here asking for an interview, and if you are open to doing one, please come down to my studio!" It was a commercial, trying to flag the heroes down. The address flashed on the screen, and Marinette took a picture.

"We're going tomorrow," Adrien said.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You have to recover."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "We can walk. It's not like I'm going to need to fight...we _just_ defeated Hawkmoth."

Alya called to the large group sitting and eating sweets. "Uh, guys, it's Master Fu."

"Invite him in, Miss Césaire!" Gabriel replied. "He helped with the defeat; he should join in on the celebrations as well."

Alya led Master Fu and Wayzz to the main room. "Everyone's just kind of relaxing right now, taking a well-deserved break," She explained. "Want some treats?" Alya offered, and Fu did take a cookie.

"A pleasure to finally meet the person who changed my son's lives," Gabriel stood up and shook hands with the small man. It was funny how much their height differed- Gabriel _towered_ over Fu.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Agreste. Adrien and Felix have both grown so much with the Miraculous, I love working with them," Fu said. "Is there a place we can speak privately? I have something important to discuss with you."

Gabriel nodded. "Of course, my office is this way," He said, and they both walked into another room, door closed behind them.

"Bridgette," Nino started, "Looks like you and I are the only ones without Kwami's," Nino said, and held his hand up for a high-five.

"Maybe for now," She laughed and high fived him. "Some day you're going to get Wayzz officially."

"But _right now_ we can be lame and normal."

Felix rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I don't even know if I would use Nooroo to transform into a hero," Felix said, looking down at the sleeping Nooroo. "I'm basically just taking him in to make sure he doesn't get in the hands of someone else that would use him for evil. I mean, Paris wouldn't even really need another hero when we've got four that can protect perfectly fine," Felix shrugged.

Bridgette raised her eyebrow. "Wait, you're saying you _don't_ want to be a superhero?"

Felix gave her a blank stare. "Nooroo has been through far too much; he deserves a break. Sure, if something really serious happened, maybe. But he doesn't need to be forced into that again."

"I knew you'd be the perfect person to watch over Nooroo," Nino said. "I was the one who recommended you to Fu," He smiled.

Felix let out a small laugh. "I thought you didn't like me?"

"Don't get me wrong; we aren't that close of friends. But Nooroo needed a home; I had a feeling you'd take good care of him," Nino told him.

"Awe," Marinette said. "Kiss."

Felix rolled his eyes and slapped her arm. "I'm surprised you haven't kissed Adrien in celebration yet," He said, then both of their cheeks went bright red. "Oh, _you have!_ "

Gabriel walked out of the door right as Felix shut his mouth. "Thank you so much, Master Fu," Gabriel said. "Will you be staying?"

"No, no, I should get back. I have a lead to track down," Fu said. "I hope you enjoy the festivities this weekend, congratulations guys," Fu smiled to the group and walked out of the house.


	40. Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party Paris is throwing for it's heroes commences, and the teenagers are more than excited to be there. There's a surprise in for the Agreste twins at the end of the day, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ubvajilfsbdduefyhcbjw yay

Ladybug and Chat Noir had planned to do the interview with the woman they saw on TV during the festival. Ladybug went to her studio on Tuesday after school and scheduled a time to do the interview, right in the middle of the park, for anyone who wanted to see. The word got out when Alya put it on her blog, letting all of Paris know that their two favorite heroes would be doing a live interview.

Adrien was recovered to the point that Gabriel, Nathalie, and Sabine all allowed him to go to the festival. He still needed to be careful, but like he said before, it wasn't like he was going to do any fighting.

"Thank you so much for talking with me today, Ladybug and Chat Noir!" The interviewer said. "It's a real pleasure to have both of you here today. And I'm aware the other heroes are here as well?"

They both nodded. "Some of them. I know Vixen and Queen Bee are around here somewhere, but I don't think our Ninja's wanted to be revealed and our Turtle friend does not suit up unless it's for emergencies," Ladybug answered, "But we'll let everyone know if that changes."

The interviewer smiled. "I think I can speak for all of Paris when I say this: Thank you for all you and your group did and continue to do," She said, getting a loud cheer from the crowd watching live. "We don't have to worry about a villain threatening us anymore!" She smiled. "Can either of you give me an insight to how you got your plan to take him down?"

Chat Noir took this question. "Vixen actually knows a lot about computers, so we came up with an idea to track his Miraculous through Ladybug's yo-yo," Chat started to explain. "Vixen hacked through the walls he put up, and we found his location based on where his cane said he was. Then, with the help of our extra friends and connection to Gabriel Agreste, we came up with the plan to lure him to the open space, the park. We all had specific parts that would be crucial to taking him down, and everything went according to plan!" Chat smiled.

"Except for the part where Hawkmoth shot you and you almost died- but yeah, all according to plan!" Ladybug added, winking a little at the end with a small smirk.

The interviewer laughed. "So, the question we're all dying to know, do you know each other's identities yet? Does anyone know?" She asked.

Ladybug and Chat Noir made eye contact for a split second. "You know, we're really close friends, and we all get along, and we can save the day. I think that's all that matters," Ladybug shrugged. "And I'm so happy that we officially have two members added to our team."

"What about the moth Miraculous? What happened to it?" She asked, aware she was running out of time.

Chat Noir nodded. "It was given to a special person we trust with all our hearts. He will watch over the moth. What you all may not know, is that the Miraculous was meant for good. Its original use was to give people superpowers when in danger. Hawkmoth went a dark route, only hurting himself. But the person we gave it to will not abuse the power like that; and frankly, we don't know if he'll ever transform. He told us he doesn't think Paris needs any more heroes right now, so it's not his call."

"Basically, what Chat is saying, is that the Miraculous is with someone safe and it will never fall into the wrong hands again," Ladybug laughed, putting her hand on Chat's shoulder, a smile big on her face.

\---

Ladybug and Chat Noir walked around the festival with big smiles on their faces. They saw kids running around with the heroes masks on their faces and screaming when they walked by the real deal.

They noticed there was a photo booth with props that resembled the heroes, even the new ones. "I have the best idea," Chat snickered and walked over to the photo booth, waiting for a pair of teenagers he had never seen to get in the booth, smiling with the props.

"You make a good Chat Noir," He popped in the picture and the girls started to scream from him being here. "Oh, that picture was a keeper!" He pointed at the screen, another taking. "Another!" He squeaked. The four pictures taken had his face taking half the frame and the girl freaking out. "Nice to meet you guys," He said to them.

Ladybug shook her head when she saw Adrien having his fun. "You mangy cat..." She mumbled with a laugh.

"Bug!" He yelled. "We have to take a picture!" Adrien called Marinette over, looking way to excited.

She chuckled and walked over. "No funny business," Marinette told him.

Chat popped up with a Ladybug mask being held over his normal one. "What? I can't have a Ladybug mask, too?"

"Nope," She snatched the mask from him. "There's only room in this town for one of us."

Chat Noir laughed and held the curtain open for his lady to get into the photo booth. The first picture was a normal one, the second they held up the the others mask to their faces, the third they made crazy faces. For the fourth, Chat Noir moved as quick as he could. He kissed her, and the camera caught it when Ladybug began to kiss back. The line of people outside screamed when they saw the picture come across the screen.

The grabbed their pictures and ran off to find their friends, who were waiting in line to get food. "So, do we have to be here the whole time as heroes?" Chat asked when he walked up to Vixen and Queen Bee.

"You scared me!" Bee shrieked and jumped. "But you won't believe the good response we have gotten! I've been asked by so many people to take pictures, it's insane. I mean, I'm used to it when I'm with my father, but alone and being rewarded for doing something good, it's really cool," A small blush came across Chloe's face.

Vixen shrugged next to her. "I actually get what she's saying. It's kind of crazy, but awesome at the same time," She laughed. "But I think we should have some time to ourselves."

"Great, we're gonna go detransform, then, and find Felix and Bridgette. We said we'd meet up with them," Marinette smiled and waved. "See you guys later!"

"Come meet up with us if you get out of your suits," Adrien reminded and walked off with Marinette.

Ladybug started swinging her yo-yo, catching attention from most people in the park. "Thank you all for such an amazing festival! But Chat Noir and I have other things to get to, we'll see you all around!" She yelled and before she and Chat could swing away, the crowd started yelling _thank you!_ to them.

They ran behind a building and transformed into their normal selves, and walked back to the festival. They quickly found Bridgette and Felix, waiting in line to buy some merchandise.

"I had to get a Ladybug sweatshirt," Felix smirked when he turned around with his new shirt.

"And I needed Chat Noir," Bridgette said, hiding hers. "But Felix's is cooler."

"Bri!" Adrien lightly hit her arm, only getting everyone else to laugh. "Has anyone seen Nino?"

Felix nodded. "Yeah, he left though, said Fu needed his help at the house. He assumed Wayzz needed more food," He shrugged.

"Said he'd be back later," Bridgette added as they walked around the festival. "This is incredible, guys, look at what you caused," She gestured to the entirety of the park.

Marinette looked around to really take it in. "I'm just glad Hawkmoth is gone..." She said. It was something she hadn't been able to stop saying whenever she didn't know how to respond, and she wasn't lying. She was happy she could maybe finally get enough sleep at night without being interrupted by attacks, and now people weren't in the danger Hawkmoth was putting everyone in.

Marinette, Bridgette, Felix, and Adrien were about to watch some highlights of all the fights Ladybug and Chat Noir have done, but that was before Nino came running over, screaming for Adrien and Felix.

"There you guys are!" He yelled, out of breath. "I've been looking all over for you!" Nino said.

Adrien and Felix gave each other confused looks. "Is something wrong?"

Nino was still breathing heavily, still out of breath. "You need to call your dad, like right now, dudes," Nino said and Felix pulled out his phone and dialed the number, Nathalie picking up. "Fu found your mom."

Adrien's jaw dropped and Felix was speechless. "Nathalie...we need father to go to Master Fu's healing house...immediately. Mother just showed up there," Felix said quickly.

"Oh my- I'm calling him right now, Felix. We'll be there soon," Nathalie said, talking quickly and almost wanted to scream that she was alive. She hung up, and ran around the house yelling for Gabriel.

The five of them took off, Marinette calling Alya to tell them they were headed to Fu's for an emergency. She cleared up that they didn't need to meet them there, but Alya and Chloe were curious, so they followed.

Adrien and Felix ran through the door. "Master Fu? I found them!" Nino yelled, right behind them.

Master Fu walked out from a back room. "It's great to see everyone again so soon. Follow me," Fu said, and pressed a hidden square on his wall, revealing a hidden room. _How much does this guy have?_ Felix thought.

He didn't care, he just wanted to get to that room and see his mother again.

"We can...wait out here for your father," Marinette suggested for the rest of the girls, giving Felix and Adrien time alone.

The twins walked into the hidden room, scared for if their mother was really there or not. Sure, she may be just as strict as Gabriel, but she's their mother...they love her.

"Mother?" Felix asked quietly when they saw a woman sitting on a chair. She looked like she had been there for a day, tired and distressed.

Adrien couldn't get words to come out, but the tears were. "Boys..." Their mother said, and engulfed them in a hug.

With Hawkmoth defeated, their mother home and not on the run, and a big group of friends, everything was finally falling into place.

Now to just finish high school.


	41. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later and done with high school (or...college, in France), it's time to move out of their parents place and into one of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh this was so fun. a month well spent.

"Mama, we aren't even going to be that far away!" Marinette stressed as her mom was getting emotional.

"I know..." She sucked in a breath. "But everything will be so different without you here."

Marinette sighed and gave her mother a hug. "There's no need to worry. I'll be with Bridgette...and Felix...and Adrien," Marinette laughed.

Sabine let go of her daughter. "I just can't believe my little girl is already going to school to design!" She said. "I remember when you were small, and would draw outfits for your toys. I remember it like it was yesterday."

Marinette laughed. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you get the first look at my new line."

The pair grabbed more boxes to take downstairs and to the truck. "Felix just called," Bridgette said as she carried some of her boxes. "They're having more trouble getting out of the house. Their parents keep stalling by having nostalgia with all the pictures they found from when they were kids," Bridgette laughed. "He asked to hold off the bet for just an extra hour. Which, naturally, I said no. They're _so_ buying us dinner tonight!" Bridgette celebrated.

"Well, now we have to move much faster!" Marinette said. "We have to beat them to the apartment; I do not want to start this new house off with them thinking they're better than us."

In their last year of school, they had all planned to move in together. They didn't want to leave Paris, and luckily, they could all go to school for what they wanted to. Even better, they would live close enough to the bakery that Felix and Bridgette could keep their jobs, and Adrien was still a model, while Marinette had just got an entrance level job at the Gabriel company.

Marinette and Bridgette finished loading things into the moving truck as quick as they could, wanting to beat Adrien and Felix terribly. And they got there twenty minutes after Marinette and Bridgette.

"Ha! You're totally buying us dinner!" Marinette stuck her tongue out.

"Would you shut up?" Adrien laughed, and Marinette went to kiss him, but Adrien licked her cheek.

"Adrien!"

Bridgette walked over to Felix. "Why did we agree to move in with them?" She whispered.

"You know," Felix looked at Adrien and Marinette. "I have no clue."

The door slammed open. "We have boxes!" Gabriel walked in the apartment, attempting to carry three boxes.

Adrien ran over and grabbed the box off the top. "Be careful, this stuff is imp- oh, it's Felix's. Feel free to drop it," Adrien shrugged, putting the box he grabbed on the already moved couch.

They thought ahead. A few weeks ago, the four went shopping for furniture, and already furnished part of the apartment. Mostly big pieces, but there were a few small things.

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab some of Adrien's things and throw them off the-"

"You guys are moving out, and you're acting like you're five," Adrien and Felix's mother walked in the door. "I heard Felix and Bridgette complaining about living with you two," She pointed to Adrien and Marinette, "But it really should be the girls complaining about living with these boys," She laughed.

Everyone exchanged looks filled with fire, ready to kill. "Yeah, _Adrien_ , how am I ever going to live with you?" Marinette pushed his shoulder, making him walk backward. "Bridgette, we're doomed."

A laugh escaped Gabriel's lips, which had become less unusual over the last two years. "Well, Marinette, Bridgette, if you two ever need a break, we've got more than enough space," He offered. Once his wife returned, he realized that he couldn't waste the time he has with her again. So he stopped being such a stick in the mud and developed a happier personality. He was still strict, of course, but he knew when he could stop with that part of his personality. He was greater liked when it all changed.

"And Felix, Adrien, if you need a break from the girls," Sabine started as she walked in with a few boxes, "You know where the bakery is." When she said that, Bridgette rolled her eyes and walked into what would be her bedroom.

Felix chuckled. "Sabine, I would really take you up on that offer, but Bridgette works there too," He sighed.

"I can't hear what you're saying, but I'm sure it's about how much you love me!" Bridgette shouted. She peaked her head out of the room quickly, "And if it's not, you can sleep on the couch," Bridgette winked and went back in the room.

Felix rolled his eyes. "You signed up for that when you asked her out, Fe," Adrien teased. "Didn't Nooroo advise you that dating is a bad idea?"

"You bet I did!" Nooroo flew out of the "Kwami house" they put in. Technically, it was a cat tree, but it gave the Kwami's a place to hang out.

Tikki flew out as well. "I think they're adorable."

"Cheese is better!" Plagg yelled, still sitting in the tree. "I even advised Adrien not to get with Marinette."

"That was only until she fed you all the cheese in the fridge," Adrien interrupted. "Then you loved her!"

Marinette hit his arm, which happens a lot in this relationship. "He gave me puppy eyes; I couldn't say no!"

For the next hour, everyone helped unload boxes and put them into their respective rooms. Once all the boxes were inside, the parents decided to say goodbye.

"It's not like we're too far away!" Felix said. "I literally will see both of you more than I'll see my actual parents anymore," Felix pointed to Tom and Sabine, chuckling.

Everyone passed around hugs, even though it wouldn't be long before someone called. "Well, all of us are headed to dinner to celebrate our children moving out," Gabriel smirked, looking at the group of four. "Please stay safe-"

"They will, Gabriel, have faith in them," Tom chuckled. "If Marinette falls down the stairs, I'm the first person you call," Tom pointed to the other three, getting a dropped jaw from Marinette. "Sorry, honey, you're very clumsy."

She rolled her eyes and turned to her boyfriend. "Do you see what I've had to live with? And now I have to live with you? You both pun more than enough," Marinette sighed.

"We should really get going," Mrs. Agreste smiled, "Reservations. We'll see you all soon!" She said, the other's repeating what she said, and filed out of the door.

"Now," Bridgette said and moved to stand next to Marinette, standing across the boys. "I think you both owe us pizza."

Adrien and Felix gave each other looks of annoyance. "I'll call the place," Felix groaned and pulled his phone out, heading to his bedroom. Bridgette followed, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone.

"Hey, did you ever think you'd move in with Chat Noir?"

"Never in a million years," Marinette scoffed. "But I guess anything can happen."

Quickly, Bridgette made the door fly open. "There better not be anyone kissing out here!" She pointed, squinting her eyes to make the joke. 

"There better not have been anyone kissing in there!" Marinette pointed back.

Bridgette shrugged. "Too late," She said and shut the door a little more.

Right as Marinette and Adrien moved closer to kiss, there was screaming outside. They ran to the large windows to look out, seeing a group dressed in black running away with guns. "Don't worry!" Vixen jumped passed the window.

"We got it covered! Go back to kissing," Queen Bee smiled and continued flying. "Get back here you no good criminals!"

They looked back at each other, Adrien's arms around Marinette's waist and her hands resting on his shoulders. "This feels really cheesy," Marinette admitted.

A smirk came across Adrien's face before planting a kiss on his girlfriend, releasing a few seconds later. "Like Plagg says, cheese is the best."

"He didn't mean that kind of cheese!" Felix yelled, making Adrien and Marinette jump. "Get a room, assholes."


End file.
